Titanic SasuSaku style
by XxcrimsonxgothicxtidexX
Summary: Okay this is my version of Titanic. The pairing, as many of you have probably guessed already, is SasuSaku. If you like review. If you just wish to flame then don't bother. Enjoy everyone! This story for the memory of 1,500 that died when Titanic sank.
1. Prologue

**Okay long story short this is my version of Titanic.**

**And just a short summary for all of you that have not seen it (movie summary)**

**Jack and Rose, the young lovers who find one another on the maiden voyage of the"unsinkable" R.M.S. Titanic. But when the doomed luxury liner collides with an iceberg in the frigid North Atlantic, their passionate love affair becomes a thrilling race for survival.**

**So now from that you just change Jack to Uchiha Sasuke and Rose to Haruno Sakura. Now I would tell you the cast list, but I'd rather much let you figure it out. Hope everybody enjoys it! Please no flames I'd rather not deal with everyone's negative attitude. And anyway if you don't even like the pairing, the movie, or the story it's self then may I just make a friendly suggestion to get the hell out of here!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Xxcrimsonxgothicxtide**


	2. Ghost Ship

**Character list**

**Jack Dawson: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rose Dewitt Bukater: Haruno Sakura**

**Cal Hockley: Sai**

**Ruth Dewitt Bukater: Tsunade**

**Molly "Unsinkable" Brown: Yuhi Kurenai**

**Fabritsio: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Tommy Ryan: Nara Shikamaru**

**Captain Edward John Smith: Hatake Kakashi**

**Lighthorn: Might Guy **

**Murdoch: Yamato**

**Bruce J. Ismay: Ebisu (closet perv) **

**Thomas Andrews: Sarutobi Asuma**

**John Jacob Astor: Hyuga Neji**

**Madylin: TenTen**

**Spicer Lovejoy( Cal's hired hand): Yakushi Kabuto**

**Brock Lovett: Umino Iruka**

**Lewis Bodien: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Bobby: Abarume Shino**

**Lizzie (Rose's granddaughter): Shizune**

**Okay so I lied. I mean how is anybody supposed to know who's who if I don't add the character list?**

**I don't Naruto or Titanic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1- Ghost Ship

The submarine lights casted an eerie glow on the ocean floor. According to the radar in about 13 meters the ghost ship should be seen. Then if just out of nowhere, Titanic. She comes, looming into view. Inside Umino Iruka is giving orders, "Okay, take her up and over the rail." Iruka radios Mir 2 the second sub, "Okay, Mir 2, we're going over the bow. Stay with us." The first submarine loom over the bow of Titanic. The rust and moss seem to glow in the underwater lights of the submarine. Both submarines are now over Titanic. "Okay, quiet. We're rolling, " said Iruka, "Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me everytime... To see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here where she landed at 2:30 in the morning of April 15, 1912, after her long fall... from the world above."

"You are so full of shit, boss." snickered Inuzuka Kiba. Outside the submarine Titanic was now being seen full on. Where the once busy control room was, now was a rust and moss covered vast of dark, nothingness on the inside.

"Dive Six... Here we are again on the deck of Titanic 2 1/2 miles down, 3,821 meters. The pressure outside is 3 1/2 tons per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go it's sayonara in two microseconds. All right, enough of that bullshit." said Iruka as he put down the camera he had been filming himself with. The first submarine is looming over the boat's deck, where panicked voices and a "calming" orchestra were once heard. "Just pt her down on the officer's quarters like yesterday" ordered Iruka the pilot of the sub.

"Sure." he responded simply.

"Okay Mir 2. We have landed right on the grand staircase. You guys set to launch?" asked Iruka over the radio.

"Yeah, Iruka. Launching Dunkin now." the captain of Mir 2 responded. Out of the sub came a small, red robot.

"Okay, Iruka, we're dropping down the hull." said the Captain. In the other sub, "Roger that. Okay drop down and go into the first-class gangway door. I want you guys working the D deck reception area and dining saloon." said Iruka.

"Copy that."

"Snoop Dog is on the move", said Iruka, "We're headed down the stairwell."

"Okay, Kiba, drop down to B deck. A deck."

"Give me some rope, Captain."

"B deck- get in there, get in there. Dunkin glided into B deck. On the floor tattered clothes and a pair of glasses were layen about the floor.

"Watch the door frame!" exclaimed Iruka.

"We're good. Just chill, boss."

"Make your turn."

"Cable out, Captain."

"Make your turn. Watch the wall."

"Yeah, Iruka, we're at the piano, do you copy?" said the Captain over the radio. Dunkin passed over the once valued grand piano, we're sweet melodies were once heard.

"Okay, right there. Right there. That's it! That's the bedroom door." exclaimed Iruka.

"I see it. I see it." said Kiba. In came Dunkin into a dark room. With a broken- down bed in the corner.

"We're in! We're in, baby. We're there!" exclaimed Kiba.

"That' Sai's bed. That's where the son of a bitch slept." said Iruka. Through the hole in a very much destroyed wall. The tube in the washroom comes into view.

"Oops, somebody left the water running." said Kiba.

"Hey hold it a second. Go back the to the right. That wardrobe door... get closer."

"Your smellin' somethin', boss?"

"I want to see what's under there."

"Give me my hands man." said Kiba. Dunkin

s arms began to come out of its robotic body.

"All right." said Kiba.

"Take it easy, it might come apart." said Iruka.

"Okay." agrees Kiba.

"Go,, go, go, go. Flip it over. Go Keep going, go, go, go." Dunkin's robotic hands begin to lock on the wood frame getting ready to flip it over, on Kiba's signal.

"Okay, drop it." Iruka told Kiba. The wood fell on the floor with muffled thud. Iruka then sees an iron safe through the camera of Dunkin's left eye.

"Oh, baby, baby, are you seeing this, boss?" asks Kiba extermly excited.

"It's payday boys." said Iruka


	3. The Woman in the Picture

**So far thanks to everyone that has reviewed and favorited this fanfiction! I greatly appreciate it!! This is my first fanfic here on and I never imagined that it would be this popular already. So thanx to everyone that has commented and faved!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or Naruto but then again if I did then Karin would be dead thanks to Sakura. Ino would be all alone cuz she's such a skank! Naruto would've hooked up with Hinata already. SasuSaku would be real and so would ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina and other pairings that I might have forgetten.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2- The Woman in the Picture

The crane began to pull up the safe from where Iruka and his crew had discovered it down in _Titanic_. Workers began to bring it on board of Keldysh, research ship they were using. Kiba and Iruka walk up to where the rest of the crew and workers are. Kiba goes and hi- fives Abarume Shino.

"Cha- ching!!!" exclaims Kiba.

"We did it, Shino." says Iruka as he shoke Shino's hand.

"Oh yeah!! Who's the man? Who's the best baby? Say it. Say it." Kiba pestered Iruka nudging him. His arm around his neck.

"You are, Kiba." said Iruka with a sigh. Kiba side hugged Iruka and kissed him on the cheek and began to laugh hysterically. The power drill whirled and sparks flew as it cut into the rust- covered safe.

"Shino, my cigar." said Iruka. Iruka had been saving this cigar for the day that he found the diamond. He refused to light it until he had it in his hands.

"Right here." replied Shino. At that moment Kiba popped open a bottle of champagne. Everyone began to cheer as the champagne flew everywhere and on everyone. Kiba stuffed the fizzing champagne foam in his mouth. He looked like as though he had rabies.

"Okay, crack her open." said Iruka. As the chain, that was attached to the safe, was pulled and the dorr was ripped off. At first nothing came out but muddy water and a few ruined dollar bills. Iruka got down on his knees and began to pull out some of the ruinded money. He also pulled out, what seemed to be a hard cover folder. He threw it aside. He pulled out more money. He searched in the shelves of the safe, but there was nothing else.

"Shit." he murmered.

"No diamond." said the Captain of _Mir 2_.

"You know, boss, the same thing happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered." said Kiba as "sympathitcally" as he could. Iruka stood, "Turn the camera off." said Iruka sternly to the man that was recording all of this.

**In the lab of **_**Keldysh**_

"Iruka, said

Shino, the partners would like to know how it's going." Shino handed him the phone.

"Hey, Dave, Iruka, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe but hey, hey, don't worry about it. There's still plenty of places it could be. Hell yes! Floor debris in the suite, the mother's room, purser's safe on C deck-"

"Jimmy Hoffa's briefcase." added Shino sarcastically. Iruka gave him a hardened look.

"A dozen other places", continued Iruka, "Guy's, look, you've just got to trust my instincts. I know we're close. We just got to go through a process of elimination." Iruka then double takes and looks back at the T. V. monitor and sees the drawing in the hard- cased folder that had been found earlier that day in the safe.

"Hang on a second. Let me see that." he said as he made his way to one of the researches that was removing the mud from the drawing.

"We might have something here, guys." said one of the researchers. Iruka took one of the corners of the drawing, of the nude woman wearing nothing but a heart- shaped necklace, in his hand.

"Where's the photograph of the necklace?" he asked in somewhat panic.

"We'll call you right back." Shino hung up the phone and pointed to the picture on the rope that hung over the sinks. Iruka snatched the picture of the heart- shpaed necklace off the clip. He went over to the picture and compared it to the drawing. Then it dawned on him, it was the same. The blue diamond necklace.

"I'll be goddamned." he said.

**Halfway around the world**

The reporter's voice on the T. V. brought the news to 100 year old Calvert Sakura.

"Treasure hunter, Umino Iruka, is best known for finding Spanish gold. Now he has chartered Russian subs to reach the most famous shipwreck of all: the _Titanic_. He is with us live via satellite from the research ship _Keldysh_ in the North Atlantic. Hello Iruka."

"Hello, Hinata. Everyone knows the familiar stories of _Titanic_ the nobility, the band playing till the very end and all that. But what I'm intrested in are the untold stories the secrets locked deep inside the hull of _Titanic_. We're using robot technology to go further into the wreck than anybody's ever done before."

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controbersy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber."

"Well, nobody called the recovery of artifacts of King Tut's tomb 'grave robbing'."

"What is it?" asked Calvert Sakura's granddaughter, Shizune. She noticed that her Sakura baa- chan had gotten up from her pottery wheel and came up to the T. V. set.

"Turn that up, dear." Sakura told Shizune. Shizune twisted the volume knob.

"I have museum- trained experts out here making sure that these relics are preserved and cataloged properly," said Iruka, "take a look at this today: A piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years and my team were able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity?" Sakura looked closer at the picture of the woman with the hearth- shpaed necklace. She then realized, "I'll be goddamned."

**On **_**Keldysh**_

Shino ran up to Iruka after he put down the phone. "Iruka! There's a sateliite call for you."

"Shino we're launching. See these submersibles going in the water?" he told Shino, ticked off.

"Trust me, buddy. You want to take this call." Iruka thought for amoment. He then folllowed Shino.

"This had better be good."

"You got to speak up. She's kind of old."

"Great," said Iruka in distain as he took the phone from Shino, "This is Umino Iruka. How can I help you, Mrs.--"

"Sakura. Calvert Sakura." said Shino.

"Mrs. Calvert." said Iruka.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you had found the Heart of the Ocean yet, Umino- san." replied Sakura on the other line.

Iruka looked at Shino in awe. "Told you wanted to take the call." said Shino smiling.

"Alright, you have my attention, Sakura- sama. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?" asked Iruka.

"Oh, yes. The woman in the picture is me." she said with a smile.


	4. Reflection of the Past

**Okay, first off... Happy Friday the 13th everyone!!!! I know, not really a much celebrated holiday but that's just me! Anyway thanx for the faves and reviews. Second of all so far up to chapter 3 and I have to say that things are going to start to heat up! Oh and becasue of some of my own reviews of the movie Titanic I've changed the rating to M since of further violence, references to sex and other things it had to turned up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Titanic. (though I wish I did)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3- Reflection of the Past

The helicopter made its way to Keldysh. In the helicopter was Calvert Sakura, her dranddaughter, Shizune and her small dog, Cedar.

**On **_**Keldysh**_

"She's a goddamned liar," yelled Kiba over the roar of the engines, "Some nutcase seeking money or publicity. God only knows why, like that Russian babe, Anesthesia." Shino called to Iruka and Kiba and pointed to the helicopter that would soon be landing. Kiba followed Iruka down and kept trying to convince him.

"Haruno Sakura died on the _Titanic_ when she was 17, right?"

"That's right." said Iruka his patience wearing thin.

Kiba continued, "If she had lived she'd be over 100 by now."

"101 next month." said Iruka.

"Okay, so she's a very old goddamned liar. Look, I've already done the background on the woman all the way back to the '20's when she was working as an actress. An actress! There's your first clue, Sherlock. Her name was Uchiha Sakura back then. Then she marries this guy named Calvert. They move to Cedar Raipids and she punches out a couple of kids. Now, Calvert's dead, and from what I hear, Cedar Rapid is dead."

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but she knows." said Iruka. hte helicopter began to land on the vast space on the ship designed for landing. Workers began to bring dozens of luggage bags and suitcases. "Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?" Kiba asked Shino. The men began to lower Sakura and her wheel chiar from the helicopter. Cedar curled up in her lap.

"Sakura- sama, I'm Umino Iruka. Welcome to the _Keldysh_." She shook his hand as they lowered her to the ground.

"Okay, let's get her inside there. Hi, Ms. Calvert." he greeted Shizune.

"Hi." she replied shaking is hand.

"Wlcome to the _Keldysh_." One of the men on the helicopter handed Iruka, Sakura's tank of goldfish.

**In Sakura's stateroom**

Sakura's room was already with all of her things. She was just setting up the last of her pictures. A knock was hear on her door.

"Yes?" she called. Iruka came in and Kiba was waving from outside.

"Are you staterooms all right?" asked Iruka.

"Oh, yes, very nice," replied Sakura, "Have you met my granddaughter, Shizune? She takes care of me."

"We met just a few minutes ago. Remeber, Sakura baa- chan, up on deck?" Sakura passed her wrinkled hand through her white hair. Kiba gave Iruka a skeptical look. Iruka ignored him and smiled at Sakura.

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you'd like?" Sakura looked at Iruka.

"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

**In the lab**

Sakura looked down at the glass container, that was filled with water, and stared down at her picture. She closed her eyes.

**Flashback**

_The black charcoal pencil moved delicately across the paper. He looked up at her and looked back down. He shook his bangs away from his eyes._

**End of flashback**

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone that was called the Blue Diamond of the Crown which disappeared in 1792 about the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up," explained Iruka, "The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped, too recut into a hear- like shape that became known as the "Heart of the Ocean." Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing. I only wore it this once." said Sakura.

"You actually think this is you, Sakura baa- chan?" asked Shizune.

"It is me, dear. Wasn't I a dish?"

"I traced it down through insurance records," said Iruka, "An old claim that was settled under terms of aboslute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claiment was, Sakura?"

"I should imagine someone named Hockley."

"Hockley Orochimaru, that's right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. Claim was for a diamond necklace his son, Sai, bought his fiancee... you. A week before he sailed on _Titanic_. It was filed right after the sinking so the diamond had to have gone down witth the ship. You see the date, Shinzune?" he asked her. She leaned into see the drawing.

"April 14, 1912." she relieped.

"Which means if your grandmother is who she says she is," said Kiba, "she was wearing the diamond the day the _Titanic_ sank."

"And makes you my new best friend." Iruka told Sakura with a wide smile. Kiba raised an eyebrow and gave Iruka a hardened look.

**In another part of the lab**

"These are some of the things we recovered from your stateroom." Iruka told Sakura. She gasped slightly. She picked up her old mirror Shizune kneeled down beside her.

"This was mine. How extraordinary! And it looks the same as it did the last time I saw it." She turned the mrror and looked at her reflection. the mirror had a crack in it and a few chippings.

"The reflection has changed a bit." She put it back on the cloth with her other things. Sakura gasped quietly as she picked up her butterfly comb. It had a few breaks in it. Sakura's bottom lip began to tremble as though she was about to cry. Iruka knelt down beside her, "Are you ready to o back to _Titanic_?" asked Iruka

**AV/ monitor room**

Kiba brung around a T. V. to help him demonstrate the destruction process.

"Okay, here we go. She hits the berg on the starboard side, right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like Morse code- dit-dit-dit- along the side below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulk-heads which, unfortunalitly, don't go any higher than E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up slow at first, then fater and faster until finally she's got her whole ass is sticking up in the iar and that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000, 30,000 tons, okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? She splits, right down to the keel and the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now, the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 am two hours and 40 minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots when it hits the ocean floor. Pretty cool, huh?" finished Kiba asked.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Inuzuka- san. Of course, the experience of it was somewhat different." said Sakura.

"Will you share it with us?" asked Iruka. Sakura stood up from her wheel chair. Everyone came towards her incase she where to fall. She made her way to the monitor where, the cameras that were at _Titanic_, the footage was being screened. Sakura felt as though she were about to burst in tears, when she saw the doors. She remebered the gentlement that opened the doors and the sweet music that was once played. Sakura covered her face and began to cry a little. Shizune came over to her.

"I'm taking her to rest." she said.

"No." said Sakura quietly.

"Come on, Sakura baa- chan."

"No!" exclaimed Sakura. She sat back down in her wheel chair.

"Tape recorder." Iruka said to Shino. He handed it to him. Iruka turned it on and sat down.

"Tell us Sakura."

"It's been 84 years."

"It's okay. Just try to remember anything- anything at all."

"Do you want ot hear this or not, Umino- san?" asked Sakura almost impatiently. He nodded.

"It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. _Titanic_ was called the "Ship of Dreams" and it was... it really was."

* * *

**Wrote it last night and I went to bed at 3:10am. And as always I didn't get caught.**

**Sakura: -gets back up-**

**Crimson: -pulls away from Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: -blush- -usual expression comes back/freaked out- what was that for?**

**Crimson: O.O' you've got to be kidding me?!?!**

**Inner Crimson: _wow you wouldnt think the uchiha prodigy would be as dense as that dobe Naruto!!!_**

**Sakura: I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT CRIMSON!!!!**

**Crimson: -gets out of state of shock- as if Sakura! like if we all dont know that your like the weakest one here!**

**Sakura: your jealousy is so obvious**

**Inner Crimson and Crimson: what jealousy?**

**Sakura: oh the fact that i get to be with Sasuke- kun in the story and you arent!**

**Inner Crimson and Crimson: _OH NO YOU DIDNT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Honeymusterd: Cool it you guys!!!!**

**Crimson, Inner Crimson and Sakura: _SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!_**

**Honeymusterd: OH NO YOU DIDN'T BITCH, WHORE AND SKANK!!!!**

**Sasuke: -sweat drop- plz review and get me the hell out of here!!!!**


	5. Southampton

**Sorry I wasn't able to update in so long! Thing is I've been working on Sasu's B-day present since it's on July 23. And I've also been working on this yaoi lemon SasuNaru request for MoTzart and... well you all get the point I've been busy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic. **_

**Oh and one more thing... from now on if there are bold letters that are in italics and have single quotation marks that means that the current day Grandma Sakura is talking. Just for those didn't see the movie or those of you that might get confused later on.**

**But enough rambling enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Southampton April 1912**

The grandest ship in the world, _Titanic, _was sitting in her harbor, waiting to cast off. The people that were already board were waving to the crowd below. Everyone in the crowd was either marveling the ship going through a health inspection (if you were of third class) unloading luggage and or boarding the grand ship. but it you were a certain young, 17 year old girl, your story would be different. Three cars pulled up in the crowd. The footman of the first car helped Haruno Sakura out of the car. Sakura was young, her hair a bright shade of pink, she had deep, green emerald eyes. She was a young woman of privilege in simpler words. Her enormous, purple hat tilted as she looked up at _Titanic. _Her black and white suit complemented her whole outfit and finished off with a pair of white gloves. Next, came Sakura's fiancee, Hockley Sai.

She turned towards him, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania._"

"You can be blasee about some things, Sakura, but not about _Titanic," _replied Sai, "It's over 100 feet longer than _Mauritania_ and far more luxurious."

Sai helped Sakura's mother, Tsunade, out of the car,"Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Tsunade." Tsunade smirked at Sai.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." commented Tsunade.

"It is unsinkable. God Himself could not sink this ship." chided Sai. A uniformed man came up to Sai.

"Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal. It's round that way, sir." Sai placed a few bills in the man's gloved hand.

"I put my faith in you good sir. Now kindly see my man." Sai strolled away to where Sakura and Tsunade were.

"Yes sir, my pleasure, sir. If I can do anything at all." said the man. Yakushi Kabuto tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, right. All the trunks from this car there, 12 from here and the safe... to the parlor suite, rooms B- 52, 54, 56." Tsunade, Sakura, and Sai made there way to boarding the_ Titanic. _

_**'It was the Ship of Dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well-brought-girl should be. Inside I was screaming.'**_

The ships steam whistle blew loudly.

**In the local bar**

In the bar near _Titanic's _port where two Swedish men playing poker with two younger men. One was a loud- mouthed, 18 year old, with spiky blonde and playful blue eyes. the other was a good- looking, 19 year old, raven- haired with somewhat cold onyx eyes. Most people when they saw him they always thought that he was older because he was good looking and maturer than his age led on. The blonde was Uzumaki Naruto, the raven- haired was Uchiha Sasuke. The bets were a watch, some money and two third- class tickets to _Titanic. _

"Sasuke you're crazy," said Naruto to his friend quietly, "You bet everything we have."

"When you got nothing you got nothing to lose." One of the men turned to the other and told him in Swedish, "You moron. I can't believe you bet our tickets."

"Sven?" Sasuke asked. He didn't say anything and and traded a card with Sasuke. Sasuke put down the card that Sven had given him and took another one from his stack.

"Alright," said Sasuke, "moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Naruto?" Naruto threw down his cards. "Nothing." "Nothing." said Naruto.

"Olaf? Nothing. Sven?" Sven laid down his cards with pride.

"Uh- oh. Two pair. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto began to cuss in Japanese. "You bet all of our money." Sasuke put his hand on his fuming friend's shoulder in order to calm.

"I'm sorry, you're not going to see your home for again for a long time because we're going to America. Full house, boys!" Naruto and Sasuke began to rejoice. Sasuke began to collect the money when Olaf. grabbed him by the from of his shirt. He began to cuss in Swedish and raised his fist. Sasuke looked a way and shuttled one eye. The punch landed on Sven square in the nose. Sasuke grabbed the tickets.

"I'm going home!" rejoiced Sasuke. He and Naruto hugged and began to dance.

"I'm going home." said Sasuke again.

"I'm going to America." exclaimed Naruto. The bartender said, "No, mate, _Titanic_ go to America in five minutes."

_11:55! Oh shit! _though Sasuke. "C'mon. C'mon. Here." Naruto put the money in the sack Sasuke had.

**At **_**Titanic**_

"We're riding in high style now," exclaimed Sasuke as he and Naruto ran to catch _Titanic, _"We're a couple of regular swells. We're practically goddamn royalty, dobe."

"You see it's my destiny! Like I told you, I'm going to America to be a millionaire!" Sasuke jumped in front of the horse and ran back to Naruto. "You're crazy!"

"Maybe, but I've got the tickets. C'mon, I thought you said you were fast." The door was about to close."Wait we're passengers! Passengers." Sasuke exclaimed. He handed the tickets to the man.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Of course," said Sasuke, "Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're Americans, both of us."

"Right, come aboard." The two ran down the corridors. Sasuke exclaimed to Naruto, "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?"

**On **_**Titanic's **_**stern**

Sasuke and Naruto made their way to where everyone was waving good- bye to the crowds.

"Good-bye!" called Sasuke.

"You know somebody?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not. That's not the point. Good-bye! I'll miss you!"

"I'm never going to forget you!" exclaimed Naruto. _Titanic_ began to slowly pull away from her harbor. Everyone was still waving and cheering.

* * *

**Honeymusterd: finally! things are finally gonna start to get intresting!!!**

**Inner Crimson: _oh yea!!!!_**

**Sakura: are you guys serious! i have to marry -gulp-sai?!?!**

**Crimson: HAHAHA!!!!!! on second thought maybe it was a good thing that we did invite you Sakura!! hehehe!**

**Sasuke: what the fuck? why would i e ver dance with Naruto?**

**Crimson: how the hell am i supposed to know?**

**Sasuke: um maybe because... you fuckin wrote it!!**

**Inner Crimson: _oh my God Sasuke! is it that time of the month already for you?_**

**Crimson Honeymusterd Inner Crimson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: -Uchiha death glare-**

**Sakura: you guys are such jerks!!! don't listen to them Sasu-**

**Crimson: call him 'Sasuke-kun' one more time and i think im about to barf!!!!!**

**Sakura: DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!?!**

**Crimson: sure why not? i mean once you leave this whole room is gonna look a lot better! **

**Honeymusterd: Review and come back to see them kill each other!!!! **

**Inner Crimson: _Yay violence!!!!_**


	6. Departure

**Sup everyone!!! Crimson here! I've been having a really crazy week this week so sorry i havent updated in a while. it was my best friends b-day, sasuke's b-day and i also had to finish a few drawings and ive been busy reading the "Vampire Kisses" series and either today or tomorrow im gonna get "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" and im not sure when but im gonna get the "Vampire Knights" anime series and i would just like to thank my long lost sister Goth- Vampire Ninja for getting me hooked on it!!! **

**anyways enough small talk! but first i would like to thank a few members of the community for either faving the story, me, story alert or author alert and the people that have been reviewing since day one i would like to thank you all from the bottom of my little gothic/emo/vampric heart! lol anyways here they are:**

**I'm in love with a Uchiha23**

**Angel of Cherry Blossoms**

**sign 13**

**cherrilatina**

**Cerulian Rider**

**Kawada01987**

**Blood Katana**

**Dark Sakura Blossoms**

**OXPrimerosexAngelXO**

**Mayu Uchiha**

**OoRinoO**

**sportiegrl**

**Sweet-Tradgidie**

**tinylittlerini and**

**Suzuki Uzumaki**

**if i didnt mention ur name it will be posted in future chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: Departure

Sasuke and Naruto made their way back down to the third class level and began to look for their staterooms.

"360," murmered Sasuke checking all the numbers of the doors, "Oh, right here." Sasuke and Naruto walked in and two Swedish men were already in the room. Sasuke greeted both men. He turned around and saw that Naruto had taken the top bunk.

"Who says you get top bunk, huh, dobe?" Sasuke punched him playfully and laid down on the bottom bunk. The hyper active blonde leaned over the bunk and looked down at the Uchiha.

"Nobody did, teme, but you were to slow!!!" he began to laugh. Sasuke gave him an annoyed look and laid back down. And as everything else that Naruto does, he over did it and he fell out of the top bunk. Sasuke smirked as his friend got up rubbing his head, swearing under his breath.

"You have issues with gravity don't you, Naruto?" Naruto gave Sasuke a menacing glance and jumped back up to his bunk. One of the Swedish men turned toward the other and asked him in Swedish, "Where's Sven?" The other merely shurgged.

**On the first class side of things**

"This is your private promenade deck, sir," said one of the stewards to Sai, "Would you be requiring anything?"

"Hmm." Sai said as he waved him away.

"Excuse me."

**Inside Sakura's suite**

Sakura and one of the maid's were unpacking some of Sakura's paintings she had brung along with her. While Kabuto was direcing the stewards where the luggage ought to go.

"This one," asked the maid.

"No. It had a lot of faces on it. This is the one." said Sakura as she pulled it out of it's casing.

"Would yu like all of them out, miss?"

"Yes we need a little color in this room." Sai walked in the room holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"God, not those finger paintings again. The ceartinly were a great waste of money."

"The difference between Sai's taste in art and mine is the fact that I actually have some. They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There's truth, but no logic."

"What's the artist's name?" asked the maid.

"Something Picasso," replied Sakura absent mindidly.

" 'Something Picasso'," scoffed Sai, "He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me." A steward brought out Sai's safe.

"Put in the wardrobe," said Kabuto flatly.

_Baka_, thought Sakura as she left Sai in the room with Kabuto. All the while, Sai took another sipp of wine and plunged the wine bottle in the bucket of ice that was on the table.

**The next day**

_**'At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard named Yuhi Kurenai. We all called her Ren. History would call her "the Unsinkable Yuhi Ren".' **_Yuhi Kurenai came in and put down her luggage on the floor.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, son. Here," she shoved the bag into the stewards hands, "think you can manage?" '_**Her husband had struck gold somewhere out West and she was what mother called "new money."'**_

* * *

**Sorry this chapters kinda short but hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**Honeymusterd: short or long it doesnt matter it only matters that we get to the good parts!!!!**

**Sasuke: for once i agree with you... hey where's Crimson and Sakura?**

**Honeymusterd: -shrug- beats me**

**-Inner Crimson and Crimson come in carrying Sakura-**

**Honeymusterd: whoa what the hell happened to her?**

**Inner Crimson: _well she did challenge Crimson after all didnt she_**

**Sasuke: i havent seen a person in that much mess since naruto went into the mind fields and then couldnt get out for about half an hour**

**Crimson: -smiles devilishy- well she asked for it**

**Sasuke: so how long is she gonna be out for?**

**Honeymusterd: oh i guess about an hour or two**

**Inner Crimson: _damn! to bad it couldnt be longer!!_**

**Sasuke: seriously**

**Crimson: Review!!!!!**


	7. Ode to Titanic

**Let's jump directly to the story since I have nothing to say for once. And I'm not in the talking mood since I found out that my best friend MoTzart is leaving for four years to Puerto Rico on Saturday August 4!!! -sniff sniff- I'm gonna miss her a lot!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**'By the next afternoon we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing ahead of us, but ocean.' **_Captain Hatake Kakashi and First class Officer Yamato, stood looking out at the sea, marveling it and all of it's splendor. Kakashi turned towards Yamato, "Take her to sea, Yamato- san. Let's stretch her legs."

"Yes, sir." replied Yamato. He went into the control room.

"All ahead full, Mr. Moody." he ordered.

"Very good, Yamato- sama." Both men put in the order for full.

**Down below**

Two men received the order.

"All ahead full." said one of the men. The other shouted the order, "All ahead full!" Everyone began rushing, getting the order done.

**Down in the boiler rooms**

"Alright, let's stoke them right up!" one of the men barked the order. All of the men began adding more coal to the fires.

**Up on deck**

Sasuke and Naruto ran up to the bow to go look out at the ocean. Sasuke stood up on the platform and held on to one of the cables, Naruto did the same. Both boys leaned over the railing to see the water deeper. They stood upright and looked over at the horizon.

Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Hey, look, look, look! Look, look." Next to the ship a single dolphin was swimming and leaping into the air almost as if it was controlling the swells. "There's another one. See him?" The Uchiha asked the Uzumaki. Afterwards there was a whole pod of dolphins. Sasuke jumped onto the rail, "Whoo!!!"

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already," said Naruto, "Very small, of course." Sasuke let go of the cable he was holding onto and raised his arms. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!" Both began to yell, whoop and howl, in Sasuke's case, with delight. Sasuke leaned back and let the wind take him.

**First class dining saloon**

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history," said Ebisu, "And our master shipbuilder, Sarutobi- san here designed her from the keel plates up."

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Ebisu- san's," said Sarutobi Asuma, "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in it's appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality." Sakura pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

"You know I don't like that, Sakura." said Tsunade in hushed tone to her daughter. Sakura blew the smoke in her mother's face.

"She knows." said Sai as he took the cigarette from Sakura and put it out. The waiter came over to Sai, "We'll have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce. You like lamb, right, cherry blossom?" he asked Sakura. She gave him a fake smile. _Kisama, _she thought.

"Are you going to cut her meat for her, too, there, Sai?" asked Kurenai. He looked at her with a look of either detest or of utter disdain.

"Hey, uh, who thought of the name "Titanic"? Was it you, Ebisu?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, yes, actually, Ren. I wanted to convey sheer size and the size mean stability, luxury, and above all strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Ebisu- sama," asked Sakura, "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Kurenai smiled and nodded at Sakura's "comment". Asuma struggled not to laugh, but his usual calm physique crumbled.

"What's gotten into you?!" whispered Tsunade dangerously.

"Excuse me." Sakura got up from the table and left.

"I do apologize." said Tsunade.

"She's a pistol, Sai," said Kurenai, "Hope you can handle her."

"Well, I may have to start minding... what she reads from now on, won't I, Kurenai- sama?" said Sai thickly, words dripping with pure sarcasm. He gave her his signature fake smile.

"Freud- Who is he? Is he a passenger?" asked Ebisu very much ticked.

* * *

**Arigatou to everyone that has been so supportive and has stayed with the story so far! You guys totally rock!!! Cake for everyone!**

**Sasuke: Finally things are starting to get intresting**

**Crimson: -eye roll- you only say that cuz you get to be the "king of the world"**

**Sasuke: oh c'mon youve got to admit that your also enjoying urself Crimson**

**Crimson: Sasuke why are you so full of yourself?!**

**Sasuke: why are you so paranoid with every little thing i do?!**

**Inner Crimson:_ what is it with you guy's love/hate relationship?_**

**Sasuke and Crimson: what the fuck are you talking about?!**

**Inner Crimson: _um besides the fact that you guys are always bickering despite the fact that you guys totally have the hotts for each other!!_**

**Sasuke: (to Crimson) is she on some kind of drug?**

**Crimson: i ask myself that constantly**

**Sasuke: well glad that was cleared up so well, Crimson- chan**

**-Inner Crimson spits water, Honeymusterd drops glass of water and shatters-**

**Crimson: 0.0 what did you call me**

**Sasuke: -blush- Crimson what else? i mean that is your name right?**

**Crimson: -shakes head vigoursly- yea! -thought: _he is so covering it up i know that he called me _Crimson- chan!!**

**Inner Crimson: _what's up with you?_**

**Crimson: -blush- nothing!!!**

**Inner Crimson: -sly look on face-**

**Sakura: Review!!!**

**Inner Crimson, Crimson, Sasuke, Honeymusterd: _WHAT THE FUCK?!?!_**


	8. First Glance You Jump, I Jump

**Crimson here! So today MoTzart left and I cried the second I left her house while my mom drove**

**away. I cried and cried but I have mastered the art of silent crying. Today's not been so hot after that... except that now I have volume 1 and 2 of the "Vampire Knight" series!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7: First Glance/ "You Jump, I Jump"

**Out on deck**

A father was explaining to his daughter how the propellers work, while a few feet away, Sasuke was sketching the two. Meanwhile Naruto was engaged in conversation with a young man with a pineapple hairstyle.

"This ship is nice, huh?" stated Naruto

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship." said the pineapple guy.

"It isn't English?" asked Naruto

"No, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irishman built this ship. Solid as a rock. Big Irish hands."

Just then a steward passed by walking a pack of dogs that had owners in the first- class.

"That's typical," said pineapple dude flatly, "First- class dog come down here to take a shit."

"Uh, let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things." said Sasuke.

"Like we could forget?" Pineapple guy said as he blew smoke from his cigarette. "I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hi. Sasuke, do you make any money with your drawings?"

**Sasuke's POV**

That's when he saw her. Haruno Sakura walked up to the balcony to look at the horizon. _She's beautiful_, thought Sasuke, _I wonder who she is?_ Shikamaru turned around to see what had caught the young Uchiha's

eye.

"Oh, forget it, Uchiha. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as gettin' next to the likes of her."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura glanced over to where Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru were. But then she looked again, longer than she had previously. _Who is that? _wondered Sakura when she saw Sasuke looking at her. Naruto passed his

hand in front of Sasuke's memorized face. Sai strutted over to Sakura and grabbed her arm and turned her to make her face him.

"Do you mind?" asked Sakura coldly.

"I hope your proud of this... making a spectacle of yourself." said Sai sternly. Sakura left him to lecture himself. _Ignorant kisama! _thought Sakura, _Like I give a damn about any of this shit!_

**Later that evening**

**First- class dining saloon**

_**'I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it-- an endless parade of parties and cotillions yachts and**_

_**polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back no one who cared or even noticed**_

**On deck/ Stern**

Sakura ran like mad, occasionally running into first- class passengers that were strolling on the promenade. She ran and ran until she reached the end. Tears leaking from her eyes as she ran.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was lying on the bench, smoking a cigarette, looking up at the starry sky. All of the sudden he saw

someone running. _What the fuck? _he thought until he realized that it was the same girl he saw earlier that same day. He bolted up right.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura finally stopped running, short of breath she made it to the stern. She looked down at the dark water.

She began to climb up and over the railing. She faced the waves. Her thoughts of suicide were interrupted when, "Don't do it." she heard from behind her. She whipped around,

"Stay back," she warned the young man in front of her. Then she realized it was the same guy that was staring at her earlier that day, "Don't come any closer."

Sasuke walked closer to her trying to coax her back, "Come one. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back up." He extended his hand towards her.

"No! Sty where you are," he came closer, "I mean it. I'll let go." Sakura turned back to face the waves. She turned her head to look back at the young Uchiha. He had a cigarette in his mouth. Sasuke showed it to her as he took it out, to show that he was just going to flick it into the water.

_So I can get close enough to her without having her freak out, _thought Sasuke. He put his hands in his pockets, "No you won't." he said simply.

Sakura faced him fully now, "What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Well, you would have done it already."

"You're distracting me. Go away." _I've got to convince her some how, _thought Sasuke.

"I can't. I'm involved now," he began to take of his jacket, "You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you." Sakura looked at him with a shocked look of surprise on her face. Merely because of the fact that this ravened- hair comes out of nowhere and is trying to come to her rescue.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." _That should scare him, _thought Sakura.

"I'm a good swimmer." Sasuke assured her. _Damn, _she thought.

"The fall alone would kill you." she argued.

"It would hurt, " stated Sasuke, not giving up on her, "I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm more concerned about that water being so cold."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, than back at the water, back at Sasuke, back at the water. She finally turned to Sasuke before asking, "How cold?"

"Freezing," he said simply, "Maybe a couple degrees over. He pulled off his boot. "You ever, uh... ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?" _Random much?_ though Sakura.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" spat Sakura angrily.

"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl" _Nuts and ill- tempered... you've really hit the jackpot this time, ay, Uchiha? _thought Sasuke sarcastically. "Anyway, I, uh... I fell through some thin ice

and I'm telling you... water that cold, like right down there it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think-- at least not anything, but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said... I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Sakura and looked back at the water.

"That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship

here. Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Sasuke extended his hand far enough so Sakura could reach. She took his hand and turned around and faced him.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down. Come on." Sakura stepped on the next rail, but her shoe got caught on her long dress and she slipped! Sakura began to scream. Sasuke grunted as he caught her so suddenly.

"I got you! Come on." Sakura tried and slipped again.

"Help! Please!" she screamed.

**On another part of the deck**

Three officers heard Sakura's screams and ran off to see what was happening.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke struggled to pull Sakura back up.

"Please get me!" she screamed.

"Listen. Listen to me," Sasuke said trying to reassure Sakura, "I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on." Sasuke pulled Sakura up as she tried to pull her own self up. Sasuke pulled Sakura over and held her as he pulled her up.

"I've got you." They both fell on the deck. The three officers got to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"What's all this, then?" one of the officers inquired. Sasuke got off of Sakura. The officer saw that Sakura's dress was pulled up higher that it was supposed to be so the end of her stockings. Sakura looked extremely freaked. He looked at Sasuke's direction. The first thought that would come to mind would be _rapist!_

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" Sasuke stood up, he stuck his hands in his pockets. _Oh great more bad news. _thought Sasuke.

"Fetch the master-at-arms!"

**Later**

The M. A. A. (master-at-arms) put cuffs on Sasuke's wrists.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancee," exclaimed Sai, "Look at me you filth!"

"Sai--" said Sakura meekly. He shoved Sasuke, "What do you think you were ding?!"

"Sai, stop! It was a accident." exclaimed Sakura.

"An accident?" said Sai.

"It was. Stupid really I was leaning over, and I slipped." Nobody looked convinced. "I was leaning far over to see the, uh... uh... the, uh... uh..."

"Propellers?" said Sai.

"- propellers and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself"

"You wanted to see- She wanted to see the propeller."

"Was that the way of it?" asked the M. A. A. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She gave him a pleading/desperate look.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it." said Sasuke.

"Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son. Well done. So it's all's well and back to your brandy, eh?" said Mr. Prescott. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. And he returned it with a smile as well. The M. A. A. removed the cuffs.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" stated Prescott as Sai left.

"Of course. Yakushi- san, I think a 20 should do it."

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura is displeased. What to do? I know. Perhaps you could join us for diner tomorrow evening to regale our group with... your heroic tale."

"Sure, count me in." said Sasuke coolly.

"Good. Then it's settled." said Sai. "This should be good." he whispered to Prescott as they walked away. Sasuke whistled to get Kabuto's attention. He motioned him over.

"Can I, uh... bum a smoke?" Sasuke took two cigarettes. He tucked one behind his ear and stuck the other in his mouth.

"You'll want to tie those. It's interesting," Sasuke pushed his bangs from his face, "The young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes."

_Shit, _thought Sasuke as Kabuto left.

**Sakura's suite**

The music from Sakura's music box was playing a sweet tune. A knock was heard on the door. Sai stepped inside.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why. I intended to save this until the engagement gala next wee. But I thought tonight. Sai revealed an incredible blue heart- shaped necklace.

"Good gracious." gasped Sakura.

"Perhaps as reminder of my feelings for you."

"Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes. 56 carats to be exact," he put around Sakura's neck, "It was worn by Louis XVI and they called it "_Le Coeur De La Mer." _

"The Heart of the Ocean." they both said.

"Yes," said Sai, "Well, it's for royalty. We _are_ royalty, Sakura. You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Now open your heart to me, Sakura." Her hand snaked to the heart- shaped diamond.

* * *

**It's incredible how freakin long it took me to write this chapter!! **

**Crimson: that break took for freakin ever!!**

**Sakura: jealous yet since the best parts are starting to come?!**

**Crimson: Uchiha death glare**

**Sakura: ;never mind**

**Crimson: thought so**

**Honeymusterd: how the hell did you learn how do the Uchiha Death Glare?**

**Inner Crimson_: her boyfriend Sasu taught her!!!_**

**Honeymusterd and Inner Crimson: -lmao-**

**Sasuke: Shut the fuck up you two why would i bother to teach her anything?**

**Crimson: for once get off my fuckin case you ass hole!!**

**Sasuke: gladly Crim-**

**Inner Crimson Honeymusterd: _glady _Crimson- chan!!!!**

**Crimson, Sasuke: -blush-**

**Crimson, Sasuke: Review!!!**

**Crimson, Sasuke look at one another turn away mad looks**

**Inner Crimson: _come back to see if they finally learn some maturity!!!_**


	9. You See People

****

Crimson, here. sorry that i havent updated in a while. i've been running around since school's gonna start soon and it'll be a God-given miracle if i finish the story in time. but i will finish it to the end so don't worry about that! anyways to the story

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8: "You See People"  
**Up on deck  
**"... And I had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country. So I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since. You could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." said Sasuke as he and Sakura walked out on deck. After an awkward moment of silence,  
"Well, Sakura ... we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I'm guessing' that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?" A few minutes of silence passed before Sakura spoke,  
"Uchiha- sama-"  
"Sasuke." he said  
"Sasuke... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... pulling me back, but for you discretion." she finished.  
"You're welcome." said Sasuke.  
"Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl. What would she know about misery?"  
Sasuke leaned up against the ropes and said, "No. No, that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was what could've happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"  
Another pause of silence.  
"Well, I-- It was everything! I was my whole world and all the people in it and the inertia of my life plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it." She showed Sasuke her engagement ring. He walk her hand and gaped at the thing, "God! Look at that thing. You would have gone straight to the bottom."  
"500 invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there and all the while I feel I'm... standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even bothers to look up." _I wonder, _Sasuke thought, _she makes a fuss about marrying the guy, so I wonder-  
_"Do you love him?" Sasuke finally asked. Sakura looked up at him surprised if not shocked by Sasuke's forward question.  
"Pardon me?"  
"Do you love him?" Sasuke asked Sakura again. _Uh oh, time to cover up,_ thought Sakura.  
"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this."  
"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"  
"This is not a suitable conversation."  
"Why can't you just answer the question?" asked Sasuke with a smile. _She's gonna break,_ he though.  
Sakura began to laugh nervously. _He sure is persistent. But I won't break!_ she thought.  
"This is absurd. You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now," she shock his hand, "Sasuke. Uchiha- san, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you..."  
"And you've insulted me."  
"Well, you deserved it."  
"Right."  
"Right." Sasuke looked down at their, still, shaking hands.  
"I thought you were leaving." Sasuke said.  
"Oh, I am." Sakura turned to leave, but then turned back to look at Sasuke. "You are so annoying." Sasuke chuckled as she turned to leave in a huff. Then it dawned to Sakura and she turned on her heel, "Wait," she walked back over to Sasuke, "I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave." she demanded.  
"Oh- ho- ho, well, well, well. Now who's being rude?" said Sasuke as he grabbed on to the ropes.  
_Who does he think he is?! Trying to act all high and mighty._ thought Sakura angrily. She snatched the folder Sasuke had been carrying with him. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" she demanded. She leafed through it. _Drawings?_ "So what are you an artist or something?" she kept on looking through Sasuke's drawings. "Well, these are rather good." She sat down on a deck chair and looked through more of the drawings. Sasuke sat down next to her. "They're uh-- They're very good actually." There was a drawing of a mother feeding her baby breast milk, another of a father holding his naked child. "Sasuke, this is exquisite work."  
"They didn't think too much of them in Old Paree."  
"Paris! You do get around for a poor-- Well, uh, uh, a person of limited means."  
"Go on, a poor guy, you can say it." Sakura flipped to another picture and it was of a nude woman.  
"Well, well, well." she said. The rest of the pictures were of the same woman. "And these were drawn from life?"  
Sasuke nodded, "Well, that's one of the good things about Paris-- lots of girls willing to take their clothes off."  
"You liked the woman. You used her several times."  
"Well she had beautiful hands, you see?"  
"I think you must have had a love affair with her."  
"No, no, no, no, no. Just with her hands. She was a one- legged prostitute," Sasuke flipped to another picture, "See?"  
"Oh!" Sakura said aghast. They chuckled afterwards.  
"Ah, she had a good sense of humor, though. Oh and this lady," he flipped to another picture, "... she used to sit at this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long- lost love. Called her Madame Bijou. See how her clothes are all moth- eaten?"  
"Well, you have a gift, Sasuke. You do. You see people."  
"I see you."  
"And?" Sakura cocked her head up and smiled.  
"You wouldn't have jumped." Sasuke said simply. A look of disappointment came to her face. _Is that all he sees me as?_ she thought.

**First- class dining saloon**  
"But the purpose of university is to find a suitable husband. Sakura's already done that." said Tsunade taking a sip of tea.  
"Look, here comes that vulgar Yuhi woman." warned the countess.  
"Quickly, get up before she sits with us." panicked Tsunade.  
"Hello, girls. I was hoping I'd catch you at tea." said Kurenai as she met with them at the table.  
"We're awfully sorry you missed it," said Tsunade, "The countess and I were just off to take the air on the boat deck."  
"What a lovely idea. I need to catch up on my gossip." said Kurenai with a smile. The ladies filed out.

**Ebisu and Kakashi POV  
**"So you've not lit the last four boilers?" Ebisu asked Captain Hatake Kakashi.  
"No. I don't see the need we are making excellent time." replied Kakashi.  
"The press knows the size of Titanic. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print. This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines."  
"Ebisu- san, I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in."  
"Of course. I'm just a passenger. I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best. but what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers. Retire with a bang, eh, H. K.? Good man." He put the cigarette back in his mouth.

**Sasuke and Sakura POV**  
"Well after that I worked on a squid boat in Monterey. Then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and starting doing portraits for ten cents a piece." said Sasuke.  
"Why can't I be like you, Sasuke-- just head on out to the horizon when I feel like it? Say will go there sometime to that pier even if we only talk about it." said Sakura  
"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride the roller coaster until we throw up. Then will ride horses on the beach right in the surf. Now, but you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that sidesaddle stuff."  
"You mean one leg on each side?" asked Sakura nervously.  
"Yeah." replied the Uchiha.  
"Can you show me?"  
"Sure... if you like." Okay, then you've got a deal, Uchiha, thought Sakura.  
"Teach me to ride like a man."  
"And chew tobacco like a man." said Sasuke in a western accent.  
"And spit like a man." said Sakura with a western accent as well.  
"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.  
"No."  
"Well, come on, I'll show you," Sasuke pulled her by the hand for her to follow him, "Let's do it. I'll show you how. Come on."  
"Sasuke, no! Sasuke, no!" said Sakura pulling on his hand. "Wait, Sasuke. No, Sasuke. I couldn't possibly, Sasuke!"  
"Watch closely." He hawked back and shot it out.  
"That's disgusting!" exclaimed Sakura in disgust.  
"Alright your turn." Sakura looked around to make sure no one was looking. She barely spat out anything.  
"That was pitiful! Come on, you really got to hawk it back, you know? Get some leverage to it. Use your arms, arc your neck, " He hawked it. "You see the range on that thing?"  
"Mm, hmm." Sakura was still trying to hawk it.  
"Okay, go." She hawked it out.  
"That was better. You got to work on it."  
"Really?"  
"Really try and hawk it up and got some body to it, you know? You got to-" Sasuke began to snort, when Sakura hit him in the arm. They both spun around and saw Tsunade, Ren and the countess. Sasuke had no other choice, but to swallow it. Well that was disgusting, thought Sasuke as it slithered down his throat.  
"Mother," said Sakura trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "May I introduce Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"Charmed, I'm sure." said Tsunade. Kurenai looked at Sasuke and signaled to wipe his chin.

_**'The others were gracious and curious about the man**__**who had saved my life, but me mother looked at him like an insect-- a dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly.'**_

"Well, Sasuke, sounds like you're a good man to have in a sticky spot," said Kurenai. Sasuke smiled. then the trumpet was heard playing the fanfare to notify everyone that it was time for dinner. "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" said Kurenai. Sakura laughed at Ren's "comment".

"Shall we go dress, Mother?" asked Sakura. "See you at dinner, Sasuke ' and with that Sakura, Tsunade and the countess left.

**Kurenai's POV**

"Uh, son? Son!" she exclaimed to get Sasuke's attention. He finally directed his attention to Ren. "Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

"Not really." said Sasuke smiling.

"We'll your about to go into the snake pit. What are you planning to ear?" Sasuke looked down at what he was wearing and looked back up at Ren. "I figured. Come on."

**Kurenai's suite**

Sasuke was slipping into the tuxedo's jacket, with Ren's help. "I was right! You and my son are just about the same size."

"Pretty close." replied Sasuke. He looked in the mirror. His usual brown shirt, beige pants with suspenders were gone and replaced with a black and white tux. His usual messy, spiky raven hair was slicked back, which gave the appearance as though he had just stepped out of the shower. Kurenai whistled at his reflection.

"You shine up like a new penny, Sasuke." They both laughed afterwards. _And now... the snake pit, _thought Sasuke somewhat nervouse.

* * *

**want to know what happens when i third class guy goes to a first class soiree? check out the next chapter to find out!!!**

**Sakura: (to Honeymusterd) thery're still not talking to each other?**

**Honeymusterd: no and the really are staring to fuckin piss me off!!**

**Inner Crimson: _you and me both Honeymusterd. (to Sasuke and Crimson) will you two please swallow your own pride and learn some maturity and apalogize to each other?!?!?!!!_**

**Crimson: hell no!!!**

**Sasuke: why would i?**

**Inner Crimson, Sakura -sly looks-**

**Crimson, Sasuke - cock up an eyebrow-**

**Sakura: well Sasuke if you dont cooperate then-**

**Inner Crimson: _and if you dont begin to cooperate Crimson then-_**

**both Inner Crimson and Sakura whisper in Sasuke and Crimson ears**

**Sauske, Crimson O.O;**

**Sasuke, Crimson: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_-to be continued-_**

**Honeymusterd: Review and find out what the big shocker is!!!!**


	10. The Snake Pit First Class Dinner

**Hey everybody Crimson here! um... sorry that i havent been able to update in so long! my life has been chaotic lately so sorry! and school starts September 4 so i'll only be able to update on the weekends. but im gonna try my hardest to get chapter 11 up before school starts! which i dread the day it does since i start my fist year in high school!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Snake Pit (First Class Dinner) **

**Sasuke's POV**

"Good evening, sir." said the stewart as he opened the door for Sasuke. Sasuke him a nod as he stepped in. Sasuke began to walk forward. _Incredible, _thought Sasuke, _so this is how it's done when you speak the international language of money._ Inside stood a small walk way that led to the grand staircase. The orchestra was playing "_On The Beautiful Blue Danube" _elegantly in the background. Sasuke looked down on the giant crater that was the staircase and then looked up at the glass dome above his head. He whistled slightly, taking in all of the scenery. He began to descend the staircase. He leaned against a pillar with his arms folded across his chest. He saw a man standing with his left arm behind his back. So he decided to do the same.

"Good evening." a man said to Sasuke. He nodded.

"Hello." said the man Sasuke had imitated. He nodded politely. He began to practice how to set his arm when he escorted a lady.

"Do you know that there are several thousand tons of Hockley steel in this very ship?" Sai said barely heard on the account of the distance.

"Hmm. Which part?" asked Tsunade. Their voiced getting louder.

"All the right ones, of course." said Sai in a bragging, arrogant tone.

"Then we'll know who to hold accountable if there's a problem," said Tsunade as she and Sai descended down the stairs, "Where's my daughter?"

"Oh she'll be along," Sasuke stretched his hand for Sai to shake, but he ignored him and turned, "There is the countess." he kissed her hand.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was at the top of the staircase. She smiled when she saw Sasuke. _He's completely different, _thought SakuraWhen she saw him in a tux. She began to descend down the stairs.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke glanced up at the staircase, saw Sakura, and did a double take when he saw her. Sasuke's Inner began to howl.

_'Damn is that the same girl from this afternoon?'_

_Can you please control yourself? _responded Sasuke silently. _Yes that's Sakura. And she looks beautiful._

**Sakura's POV**

_'Damn!! Hey Outer me, are you sure that's the same Uchiha Sasuke?' _asked Inner Sakura.

_Yes it is, _replied Sakura,_ he does look handsome, but I'm so used to seeing him in ordinary clothes, he just-_

_'Looks like another empty- headed member in this soiree?' _offered Inner Sakura

..._Sort of, but still he does have a certain charm that none of these people have._ Once Sakura got to the bottom Sasuke kissed her gloved hand, gently.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to try it." Sakura giggled as Sasuke finished. Sasuke extended his arm and Sakura slipped her's through his. As they walked Sasuke cocked his head up. He had a, somewhat, cocky look to him. Sakura snickered at his gesture. She tapped Sai on the shoulder,

"Sai- kun? Surely you remember Uchiha- san."

"Uchiha?" Sai chuckled, "Well it's amazing. You could almost pass as a gentleman."

_It's amazing Sai,_ fumed Sakura, _you could just pass as a human. But only _just.

_'Kisama!' _shouted Inner Sasuke.

"Almost." said Sasuke flatly.

"Extraordinary." said Sai as he escorted Tsunade to the dining room.

**In the saloon**

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura descended down the stairs.

"Sasuke," he looked at Sakura, "it's time for you to learn First- class attendance."

"Meaning?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Meaning... I'll tell you who's everyone before hand."

"Hn."

"There's the Countess of Rothes. And, um, that's Hyuga Neji-- the richest man on the ship. His little wifey, TenTen, is my age and in delicate condition. See how she's trying to hid it? Quite the scandal."

"Hn."

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course. And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff- Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

**Sai's POV**

"Congratulations, Sai. She splendid." said Sir Cosmo.

"Why, thank you." said Sai his signature fake smile plastered on his face.

**Sasuke, Sakura and Kurenai's POV**

"Care to escort a lady to dinner, Sasuke- san?" asked Kurenai.

"Certainly." replied Sasuke.

"Cherry blossom?" called Sai.

"Ain't nothin' to it, is there, Sasuke?" said Ren. "Remember, they love money, so just pretend like you own a gold mine... and you're in the club. Hey Hyuga!"

"Well, hello, Ren. Nice to see you."

"Neji, TenTen, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke."

"How do you do, Uchiha- san?" asked TenTen. They shook hands.

"Pleasure." said Sasuke simply.

"Hello, Sasuke," Neji shook his hand, "Are you of the Boston Uchihas?"

"No-- the Chippwa Falls Uchihas, actually." said Sasuke.

"Oh, yes. Yes."

_**'He must have been nervous, but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them-- Heir to a railroad fortune, perhaps. New money, obviously, but still a member of the club. Mother, of course, could always be counted upon...'**_

**Sasuke's POV**

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Uchiha- san. I hear they're quite good on this ship."

"The best I've seen, Tsunade- sama. Hardly any rats."

"Uchiha- san is joining us from third class," said Sai almost seeming to relish his own words, "He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night."

"It turns out that Sasuke- san is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." said Sakura.

"Sakura and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art," said Sai, "Not to impugn your work, sir." Sasuke shook his head,

"No offense taken, Sai." Sakura cleared her throat and mouthed something to Sasuke. Sasuke sat up straight as the waiters passed around the caviar. Sasuke looked down at his plate and saw multiple forks, spoons and knives.

He turned to Ren and whispered, "Are these all for me?"

"Just start on the outside and work your way in. No worries, Sasuke." said Kurenai.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you, Asuma?" asked Ebisu as he continued to brag about _Titanic._

"Your ship is a wonder, truly, Sarutobi- sama." said Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura." replied Asuma.

"And how do you take your caviar, sir?" the waiter asked Sasuke.

"No caviar, for me, thanks," Sasuke replied politely, "Never care for it much." Sakura smiled at his response.

"And where, exactly, do you live, Uchiha- san?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, right now, my address is the _R. M. S. Titanic._ After that, I'm on God's good humor."

"And how is it you have the means to travel?"

"I work my way from place-to-place-- You know tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticked on _Titanic_ at a lucky hand at poker. A _very _lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck." said Mr. Prescott.

"A _real_ man makes his own luck, Archie. Right, Uchiha?" asked Sai.

_**'Ass hole!!!' **_exclaimed Sasu and Saku's Inners.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" asked Tsunade. Ren gave her a hardened look and her version of the **Uchiha Death Glare.**

Sasuke glanced at Kurenai. _"Calm down." _he mouthed.

_'Time to put Tsunade in her place! _exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

"Well, yes, Tsunade- sama, I do. I mean, got everything I need right here with me. Got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or who I'm going to meet, where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night, I was sleeping under, a bridge, and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. I figure life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you. Here you go, Sai," Sasuke tossed Sai his lighter, "To make each day count."

"Well said, Sasuke." said Ren.

"Hear, hear!" exclaimed Mr. Prescott (Archie)

"To making it count." said Sakura proposing a toast. Sasuke looked at her.

"**To making it count!**" said everyone.

**Later that night**

The desert cart passed by, the orchestra was playing, but above all that you could here Ren's laughter over all of it. "Yuhi- kun hand no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove. So he comes home drunk as a pig, celebrating and he lights a fire."

Sakura whispered to Sasuke, "Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room."

"Well join me in a brandy, gentlemen?" asked Archie. Sakura smirked as all the men agreed.

"Now they retreat to a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company." said Ebisu

"Sakura, may I escort you back to the cabin?" asked Sai.

"No, I'll stay here." she replied.

"Here you go, Ren." said Sasuke handing her back the pen he had borrowed from her.

"Joining us, Uchiha?" asked Archie. "You don't want to stay out here with the woman, do you?"

"No thanks. I've got to be heading back."

"Probably best," said Sai, "It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing-- Wouldn't interest you. But, Uchiha, good of you to come." he tossed him back his lighter. "Sasuke, must you go?" asked Sakura.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves. Good night, Sakura." He kissed her hand and turned to leave. Sakura felt the paper in her hand. She unfolded, where no one could see it. She opened it and read,

make it count meet me at the clock.

Sakura looked up_. 'Well are you or not?'_ asked Inner Sakura.

_I... uh..._

**At the staircase**

The clock began to chime. Sakura took a deep breath and began to climb up the steps. Sasuke's back was to her.

_'I'm proud of you Outer me!'_ exclaimed Inner Sakura

_I'm not sure about all this._

_'Don't sweat it, cause I'm sure!'_

_Like that helps. _Sakura replied with an eye roll.

_'Whatever!'_

**Sasuke's POV**

_Think she'll show? _thought Sasuke.

_'Of course she well! I mean how could she resist me! _exclaimed his Inner.

_Don't you mean _usasked Sasuke.

_'Hn... whatever.'_ said Inner Sasuke. Sasuke heard Sakura's heels behind him. He turned around and with a smirk on his face he asked, "So, you want to go to a real party?"

* * *

**one more chapter down and only ugh 20 more to go! for all the work im doing i better get some decent review... or else!!! nah im just kidding! so what happens when a first class girl goes to a third class party? find out soon!**

**Sasuke, Crimson: okay okay!!!**

**Inner Crimson, Sakura: _that's the way we like it!_**

**Sasuke: Crimson-**

**Crimson: Sasuke-**

**Sasuke, Crimson: i'm sorry! their happy know you two?!**

**Inner Crimson, Sakura -nod-**

**Honeymusterd: now kiss and make up!**

**Sasuke: no way-**

**Crimson: -in hell!!!**

**Inner Crimson: _aint that cute? they finish off each others sentences!_**

**Crimson: -cracks knuckles- ur gonna!**

**Honeysmusterd -pushes Crimson and falls into Sasuke's arms- like i said kiss and make up**

**Sasuke: might as well get this over with**

**Crimson: whatever. better have popped a mint at lea-**

**Sasuke crashes his lips on hers before she finishes her sentence**

**Honeymusterd: they listened to me for once**

**Sakura: hey it was kiss and make up NOT kiss and MAKE OUT!!!!**

**Inner Crimson: -sigh- review!!!!!!**

**Sakura: SASUKE! CRIMSON!!!!!!!!!!**

**Honeymusterd: i wonder how long they can stay in that position...**


	11. A Real Party

**Crimson here. just to tell everyone in advanced... since school starts on tuesday, i wont be updating as much. so ill be able to work on friday, Saturday and some of Sunday. **

**anyways before i start with the story i would like to thank the following people for reviewing, story faving, story alert, author faving or author alert. i'd just like to thank everyone for just making this all worth while! so i thank you all so much!**

**I'm in love with a Uchiha23  
Angel of Cherry Blossoms  
sign 13  
cherrilatina  
Cerulian Rider  
Kawada01987  
Blood Katana  
Dark Sakura Blossoms  
OXPrimerosexAngelXO  
Mayu Uchiha  
OoRinoO  
sportiegrl  
Sweet-Tradgidie  
tinylittlerini  
Suzuki Uzumaki**

**Mitsuki x Takuto 4 ever**

**Asuma Lover 56**

**SadowKitty**

**xxiluvemoboyzxx**

**sasukelver 94**

**mimi86**

**Sasukes Girl**

**Asakura Sora**

**xxKohakuKittyxx**

**omurice**

**zaroflown**

**gothprincess92**

**SCREAM-jessamy**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m**

**MewIchigo24**

**panda-ppl**

**Runlittlepiggy**

**if i didn't mention ur names ill mention them in the next chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Real Party**

The Irish music was beating loudly below decks in the third- class dining saloon. Loud enough that when you entered the beat of the music and the beat of your heart became one. Men and women were dancing on top of the miniature stage while the bag pipes and drums played an upbeat tune. Amongst them all, Sasuke was dancing with a little girl, while Sakura was sitting down watching them dance.

_"Talla frikken svenska?"_ a man said to Sakura.

"What?" she asked. He repeated himself. "I can't understand you." Sakura took a drink of beer. Nearby a man fell on one of the tables and broke it.

_'A little too much beer, eh?' _chuckled Inner Sakura. The man said he was alright and ordered another beer. Sakura and Inner Sakura laughed. The song ended. Sasuke looked in Sakura's direction.

"I'm going dance with her know," he said to the girl, "Come with me." he said to Sakura.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Come with me." Sasuke was beginning to get irritated he pulled her by the arm onto the stage/ dance floor.

"What? Sasuke-- Sasuke, wait! I can't do this." They looked into each others eyes.

"We're going to have to get a little bit closer," he pulled Sakura into him. Their bodies crashed into one another, making Sakura blush a nice shade of pale red, "Like this." He looked over at the girl. "You're still my best girl, Moegi." She smiled at Sasuke's words. Sasuke and Sakura began to dance. A little clumsy though.

"I don't know the steps." said Sakura

"Neither do I," said Sasuke, "Just go with it. Don't think." They began to dance around faster, while Sakura began to squeal with delight. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Sakura's reaction.

_'Clearly she doesn't do this often.' _said Inner Sasuke.

_Clearly... _replied Sasuke.

"Wait, Sasuke, Sasuke! Wait! Stop, Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke just made her dance faster. Naruto and a lavender/ blue haired girl, Hinata, got off the stage, Sasuke decided to take advantage of it. Sasuke pulled Sakura by the arm onto the stage.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke began to stomp to the music.

"Your turn. If you think you can handle it." said Sasuke to Sakura in cocky tone.

"We'll see about that Uchiha. Get ready to cry!" retorted Sakura. She pulled off her high heels and tossed them to a woman. Sakura began to stomp faster, and more precise then Sasuke had previously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. She looked up and smiled at him. "Beat that." she said.

Sasuke smirked and kept on going. Then Sakura went. They both kept on going trying to out do the other. They linked elbows and danced around in circles. Sakura and Sasuke grabbed onto each others hands and spun around in circles.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, no!" They spun around faster. Sasuke began to yell and Sakura began to squeal and giggle. The song ended Sakura collapsed in Sasuke's arms. They looked up into each other's eyes. Onyx met Emerald.

"OI, teme!!" _I'd know that voice anywhere,_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata came towards them. Sakura giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at Naruto.

"What is it dobe?"

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Bastard."

"Retard."

"Ass hole!"

"Dick head!"

"Isn't that enough of a Lover's Quarrel, boys?" asked Sakura with a smirk on her face. Hinata giggled at Sakura's "comment".

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Haruno Sakura," and in his best imitation of Sai, _"She'll be joining us from first- class." _Inner Sakura and Inner Sasuke roared with laughter. Sakura chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura- chan." said the blonde with a wide grin.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata."

"Please to meet you, Hinata." said Sakura. _**'Hyuga?!' **_exclaimed Sakura, Inner Sakura, Sasuke and Inner Sasuke.

**Later**

Nara Shikamaru was arm wrestling with a Russian man, the men were cheering and placing their beers as betting money. Sasuke got two beers and handed one over to Sakura.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke took a sip from his beer. He glanced over at Sakura and just stared at her in awe and shook as she drank over half of the contents of the glass. _'Damn!' _said Inner Sasuke and Sasuke.

"What?" You think a first- class girl can't drink?" They laughed. Some guy came and bumped Sasuke and beer splashed all over Sakura.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke growled at the drunkard and shoved him away. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Sakura said laughing. Shikamaru lost at arm wrestling. "Two out of three, two out of three."

"So... you think your big tough men?" asked Sakura. She took Shikamaru's cigarette from him and smoked it and tossed. She stamped it out with her heel. "Let's see you do this. Hold this for me, Sasuke," she handed him a corner of her dress. She slowly began to rise on the points of her toes. Like a ballerina, only without the slippers. Her face scrunched in pain. "Ow!" she cried. She fell, but Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone began to applaud Sakura's move. The men sat there, jaws to the floor.

"You alright, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

"I haven't done that in years."

**Kabuto's POV**

_So this is where you've been, _thought Kabuto, _wait till Sai- sama hears about this _Miss _Haruno._

**Sasuke's POV**

The music began to start up again. Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto and Hinata in the dance. Sakura laughed at the good time they were all having. They all soon were laughing.

_What's this weird feeling,_ thought Sasuke. A while after he had stopped laughing.

_'Isn't it obvious?'_ his Inner Sasuke.

_What?_ asked Sasuke

_'We're in love with Haruno Sakura.'_

* * *

**Sakura: -still ranting from last time- CRIMSON!!!! SASUKE!!!! WHAT THE-**

**Crimson: -opens eyes and knees Sasuke in the House of Blues- YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE IT FARTHER THEN IT SUPPOSED TO BE DONT YOU UCHIHA?!?! **

**Sasuke: -on ground in pain holding his crotch, barely breathing-**

**Inner Crimson: -says sadly- _things between these two will never change will they?_**

**Honeymusterd: what do you mean?**

**Crimson: -leaves the room tears rolling down her face-**

**Sakura: why is she crying?**

**Honeymusterd: why would you care?**

**Inner Crimson: _would you both just shut the hell up!!! despite the fact that you to hate each other doesnt mean you both dont care about Crimosn!!!_**

**Sakura, Honeymusterd: fine.**

**Sakura: so why was she crying?**

**Inner Crimson: -sigh-_ there are some things about Crimson's past that only were to be kept with me and the Uchiha bastard over there. Honeymusterd-_**

**Honeymusterd: -drags Sasuke out-**

**Inner Crimson: _thanx. anyways the thing about Crimson is that she and Sasuke-_**

**_to be continued_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. They've Got You Trapped

**hey everybody!!! Crimson here. updating gets harder and harder but that doesn't mean that im going to quit this story no way in hell that im gonna anyways its been 3 weeks since high school started and so far i dont totally hate it yet so that's a good sign. anyways on with the story that you all have been "patiently" waiting for**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"They've Got You Trapped"**

**On the promenade**

Sakura and Sai were sitting on their private promenade having breakfast. Sai took a sip of tea and looked up at Sakura. She barely glanced up at him. After a while, Sai got impatient, "I had hoped you would come to me last night."

"I was tired." said Sakura after setting down her cup. Sai paused for a while,

"Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting."

_'You bastard!' _raged Inner Sakura.

"I see you had that undertaker of a man servant ('_man whore' Inner Sakura) _follow me. How typical."

"You will never behave like that again, Sakura. Do you understand?"

_'No, but here's a thought you mother--'_

_Okay we get it! _stated Sakura. "I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiance."

"My fiance? My fiance?!! Yes, you are and my wife!" Sai threw the table aside and towered over Sakura. "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Sakura. Is this in anyway unclear?"

"No." Sakura said terrified and out of breath. Sai left

"Miss Sakura!" exclaimed one of the maids. Sakura broke down sobbing. "It's alright, it's alright. It's all going to be alright." said the maid with her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

**In Sakura's suite**

One of the maids was helping Sakura lace up her corset; with Sakura, a look of major discomfort on her face.

_'I hate these damn things!' _exclaimed Inner Sakura.

_I know, but what else can we do? _sighed Sakura.

_'Whoever was the jackass that invented these thing should burn in hell! Cha!'_

Tsunade walked in and dismissed the maid. Sakura turned to see her mother. _I wonder what she could want? _Tsunade came over and tightened Sakura's corset even more.

"You're not to see that boy again, do you understand me?" "Sakura," she began to raise her voice, "I forbid it."

"Oh stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nose bleed." Tsunade whipped Sakura around so she could be eye-to-eye with her daughter.

"This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone."

"Of course I know it's gone... you remind me everyday."

"Your father left us nothing, but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Sai- kun. It will ensure our survival."

"How can you put this weight on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?!"

"I'm being selfish?!"

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see your fine things sold at auction? Our memories scattered to the winds?" Tsunade's voice began to crack a little.

"It's so unfair." said Sakura with a sigh.

"Of course it's unfair. We're woman... our choices are never easy." She kissed Sakura on the forehead and turned her around to finish tightening her corset.

**In afternoon service (1st class)**

The first class were service singing a hymn with the priest and the captain.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Gotta find Sakura,_ though Sasuke as he descended down the stairs of the first- class stairwell.

_'And tell her that you love her!'_ said Inner Sasuke.

_... uh..._

_'Sasuke you suck at this.'_

_Who the hell asked you anyway? _"Hello, Asuma- sama."

"Hello, Sasuke- san." Sasuke descended all the way down and to where the service hall was.

_'Good luck Outer Sasuke!' _said Inner Sasuke

"Okay... here goes." Sasuke said to himself.

"Sir." said one of the doormen.

"I need to talk to somebody for a sec."

"You're not supposed to be here."

**Kabuto's POV**

"What's going on out there?" Kabuto asked himself. Then he saw the raven- haired 19- year- old.

_Uchiha_, he hissed in his mind.

**Sasuke's POV**

"I was here last night. You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Now you're going to have to turn around." Kabuto came out.

"He'll tell you," Sasuke said gesturing towards Kabuto, "I just-- I just need--"

"Sai- senpei and Tsunade- sama continue to be appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to, uh... give you this in gratitude."

"I don't want your money. Please, I--"

"And also to remind you... that you hold a third- class ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please, I just want to speak to Sakura for--"

"Gentlemen, will you please see that Uchiha- san gets to where he belongs and that he stays there?" Kabuto said giving a ten to both doormen.  
"Yes, sir. Come along, you." said one of the men pulling Sasuke away by the arm.

**Out on deck**

"And why do you have two steering wheels?" asked Tsunade.

"We really only use this near shore." said Asuma.

"Excuse me, sir. Another ice warning. This one is from the _Noordam._" said one of the officershanding a note to Kakashi.

"Thank you, Sparks," said Captain Hatake Kakashi, "Oh, not to worry. Quiet normal for this time of year. In fact we're speeding up. I've ordered the last boilers lit."

**Sasuke's POV**

_Who knew that climbing first- class railings would be this hard?_ thought Sasuke as he climbed, looking around, making sure that no one would see him.

_'Gotta find a way so they won't recognize us.' _said Inner Sasuke. Sasuke then saw a coat and hat and he put them over his white shirt and his spiky raven- hair. He pushed some of his bangs back so they weren't so noticed.

**Sakura's POV**

"Asuma- sama, forgive me... I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned forgive me, but it seems that there aren't enough boats for everyone aboard."

"About half, actually," replied Asuma, "Sakura you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits which can take an extra row of boats inside this one, but it was thought by some that the deck would look too cluttered so I was overruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship." said Sai arrogantly as always.

"Sleep soundly, young Sakura. I have built you a good ship, strong and true." They kept walking, Asuma went up with Tsunade and Sai. Meanwhile no one noticed when Sasuke came. He tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She spun around.

"Sasuke-"

"Come on." he pulled her in the weight room.

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke, this is impossible. I can't see you." Sakura went for the door, but Sasuke held her back.

"I need to talk to you."

"No, Sasuke, no. Sasuke, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Sai. I love Sai."

_'Yeah, effin right!' _exclaimed Sakura, Sasuke, Inner Sakura and Inner Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're no picnic. Alright you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl-- woman-- that I've even known and..."

"Sasuke, I..."

"No, let me try and get this out. You're, you're ama-- (_'You're dying, Romeo.' I know. 'Want me to take over?' No. I'll do it.) _I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all that I want."

"Well, I'm fine," said Sakura, (_'As if.' _said Inner Sakura.) "I'll be fine, really."

"Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Sakura and you're going to die if you don break free-- Maybe not right away because you're strong, but sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Sakura," he began to caress her cheek, "that fire is going to burn out."

"... It's not up to you to save me, Sasuke."

"You're right. Only you can do that." Sakura put her gloved hand on his.

_'Sakura-'_

_No We can't do this. No matter-- No matter how much I want to._ "I'm going back. Leave me alone." She left Sasuke and walked out the door.

_I lost her_

_'No, Sasuke... you didn't.'_

_'There's something inside of her that wasn't leave her alone until she follows her heart, instead of her logic. Just wait and you'll see, outer me.'_

**Sakura's POV**

It was tea time and Sakura sat with her mother, Tsunade, and the countess.

_'What are they rambling on about, now?' _asked Inner Sakura irritated.

_Something about the invitation having to be sent twice and how much Mother detests the color lavender. So she hates the bridesmaids' gowns because they're lavender._

_'Shit, basically?'_

_Basically._

_'Sakura-'_

_I know what your going to say and the answer is no!_

_'Sakura! For the love of God! __**YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU CAN'T KEEP DENYING IT!'**_

_... Who says I'm denying it?_

_'Then why aren't you with him right now?'_

_Because-_

_'It's because of Tsunade. Sakura... all your life you've been here to please everyone. It's about time you think of your own happiness.'_

Sakura looked up, "_Sasuke..._" the barely audible whisper escaped her lips.

* * *

**sorry that update took so long but its been hard to work on my writing which is the only thing im really awesome at**

**Inner Crimson: _you see Sasuke and Crimson once were together but in more love than any great romance writer could ever even begin to comprehend_**

**Sakura: so what happened?**

**Inner Crimson: -rubs eyes-_ Crimson caught Sasuke with someone else and it sliced her heart open in two pieces. my own heart felt like it was breaking_**

**Honeymusterd: so thats why she still has that uncomfortable hostility towards him?**

**Inner Crimson: -nods head- _yes and you would think that after all of this she would forget about Sasuke. but she just thursts for him even more and now more than ever. but shes afraid and her heart is still bleeding and is still incredibly torn_**

**Sakura: -wipes away tear- thats really harsh to go through**

**Honeymusterd: -rubs eyes- -sniff- it most be**

**Inner Crimson: _it is. and everytime she has an intimate moment with Sasu- teme she lashes out with every last fiber of aggression and rage that she has_**

**Sasuke: so you told them**

**Sakura: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: okay before everyone starts going berserk i have a confession about that day that Crimson decided to call it quits**

**Inner Crimson: _what?_**

**Sasuke: you see the thing is i-**

**_-to be continued-_**


	13. I'm Flying

**sup everyone Crimson here. im tired as hell right now i was up really late last night and my sisters annoying the hell out of me! and just for the heck of im listening to Emo Kid on YouTube and yes it's Sasuke- Emo Kid. its just so much fun making fun of him even though im a Sasu fan i cant help it. lol anyways on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm Flying"**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke leaned on the ropes of the bow, his face serious, deep in thought.

_She's not ever coming back,_ he thought sadly.

_'Don't like that! _exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

_Why not?_

_'Sasuke, you're not one to give up this easily and-'_

"Hello, Sasuke."

He whipped around to see Haruno Sakura standing there. He smiled warmly at her.

_You were saying?_

Inner Sasuke shook his head vigorously. _'And you... shouldn't give up so easily.'_

**Sakura's POV**

_'There he is!' _

_Are you sure I can do this? _asked Sakura nervously.

_'Totally! I mean... you do love him, right?'_

_Yes._

_'Than you can do this.'_

Sakura took a deep breath and walked towards Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke." He turned around the wind blowing gracefully around his angelic face. The dying sunlight's ray making the setting all the romantic. Almost all too real for either Sasuke and Sakura.

"I changed my mind." she said with a wide smile. Sasuke smiled showing his brilliant, white teeth.

_My favorite smile._

She walked forward towards him.

**Sasuke's POV**

_She's just so incredibly beautiful_, thought Sasuke.

"They said you might be--"

"Shh." Sasuke put a finger to his lips in order to tell Sakura to cease her talking.

"Give me your hand." he gently his hand outstretched for Sakura to take hold of. She smiled at him, warmly, and took his hand and let him lead her to wherever he wanted. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes. His onyx eyes were filled with warmth and liquid glow that seemed to melt Sakura's heart. How much beauty could be represented in just one person?

"Now close your eyes." said Sasuke in a gentle, quiet tone. Sakura was hesitant at first.

"Go on." Her trust was in the raven- haired Uchiha. He held her hand a little tighter and he put his hand on her back to give her a small nudge forward.

"Step up." She did as she was told.

"Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek."

"I'm not." said Sakura quietly reassuring Sasuke.

"Step up onto the rail." She stepped on and Sasuke went up with her.

"Hold on. Hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Inner Sakura smiled as Sakura said those words.

_'I knew you could do it.'_

Sasuke took both of Sakura's hands in his. He slowly raised their arms and he let go of her hands. He put his hands on her waist.

"All right, open your eyes." he whispered in her ear.

**Sakura's POV**

"All right, open your eyes." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She open her eyes and gasped. The sunsets bleeding rays hit the water making it seem ruby red.

"I'm flying! Sasuke!" She turned to look at his onyx eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke put his head on her shoulder. He entwined his fingers in hers. He sang softly in her ear,

_"Come, Josephine, in my flying machine._

_Going up, she goes._

_Up, she goes.."_

He pulled her arms back to her waist, but not letting go of her hands, this time.

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**

She turned to face him. Their faces, mere inches part from one another's. They looked into each other's eyes for a few, precious, seconds. Warm pools of onyx met shimmering pools of emerald. And they, slowly, leaned in towards each other. Their lips barely touching and their lips descended upon each others, gently. A sweet rush of adrenaline began to wash over both Sasuke and Sakura as their lips met and pressed together just a little bit harder. Sakura put her hand behind Sasuke's head. Her fingers entwining themselves in his soft raven hair.

**On **_**Keldysh (Present day)**_

Sakura baa- chan stared at the monitor that had the bow of _Titanic_ displayed, where she and Sasuke shared their first kiss to one another. She turned to face Iruka, Shizune, Kiba and Shino.

"That's the last time_ Titanic_ ever saw daylight."

"So we're up to dusk the night of the sinking. Six hours to go." sighed Umino Iruka leaning back in his chair.

"Incredible," said Kiba in almost anger, "There's Hatake and he's standing there and he's got the iceberg warning... in his fuckin' hand-- excuse me-- his hand, and he's ordering more speed."

"26 years of experience working against him," stated Iruka arms folded across his chest, "He figured anything big enough to sink the ship, they're to see in time to turn, but the ship's too big with too small a rudder. Doesn't corner worth a damn. Everything he knows is wrong."

Sakura looked back at the monitor where her suite was being displayed.

_Sasuke,_ she thought recalling her lost love.

* * *

**thanx to everyone that has been so patient on waiting for the next chapter of my story. ive been busy lately with Write- aholics anonymous (writers club im in) and the first Task of the club. and ive been getting truck loads of homework and had to study for a huge a astronomy test. well i wont bore anyone with the gory details.**

**Sasuke: you see the thing is i never cheated on her..**

**Inner Crimson: _than who the fuck was that you were playing tonsil hockey with?_**

**Sasuke: it was that girl Karin you know the one that was always stalking me and asking me for my boxers**

**Inner Crimson: _-shudder- i remember. so why did you kiss her?_**

**Sasuke: she promised to leave Crimson alone if i kissed for about 10 seconds and let me tell you that girl does not know what a fuckin breath mint is**

**Honeymusterd: -sniker-**

**Sasuke: -glaring daggers-**

**Inner Crimson: _okay now that we know the truth how do we convince Crimson?_**

**Sakura: ive got a plan**

**All: REVIEW!!!**


	14. The Drawing

**what up my fellow SasuSaku fans! yes i know, you must all hate me for leaving you guys out in the cold like this for so long... but it's been hard lately getting things done that i wanna do and the shit i hate to do done also. **

**school work + my private work bad combo! **

**school work good grades **

**private work purification of the soul... -sweat drop-**

**so its been a while but im gonna try to get at least, to the half way point of this fanfic by this week. yeah it's a long week no school Monday or Tuesday so ill have more me time to do what i love to do which is writing this story about my fave couple and my fave movie! so enough and let's get this show on the road... or should i say... lets get this boat in the water... totally lame i know but it makes since when you Titanic -sweatdrop- anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Titanic**_** or ****Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Drawing**

**Back on **_**Titanic**_**/ Sakura's Suite**

Sakura and Sasuke came in laughing and talking as they entered Sakura's suite.

"Uh... Sakura?" started Sasuke.

"Hmm?" she looked back at him.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"It's quite proper, I assure you. This is the sitting room." "Will this light do?"

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Don't artist need good light?" she asked closing the door behind them and removing her shawl.

_'Sasuke!'_

_What?_ he asked his inner.

_'Do the French accent. Bet it'll entertain Sakura- chan!'_

Sasuke sweat dropped a little.

_Okay..._

"That is true" he swiped his finger on the mantle, "but I am not used to working in such... 'orrible conditions."

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke looked around the room and looked at Sakura's painting that had been placed on the couch.

"Monet!" he breathed and walked over to the painting and kneeled in front of it.

"Do you know his work?" asked Sakura behind Sasuke now.

"Of course. Look at his use of color here. Isn't it great?"

"I know it's extraordinary."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura began to turn the knob on the green safe.

"Sai insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere." she said.

Sasuke turned his sights towards the door. "Should we be expecting him anytime soon?"

Sakura pulled out a large, black, velvet box. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." She pulled out the blue diamond necklace. Sakura handed it to Sasuke. He gave a whistle when he saw it.

"That's nice. What is it, a sapphire?"

"A diamond, a very rare diamond."

_This thing is incredible._ thought Sasuke.

_For once your quiet._

"Sasuke, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls... wearing this." Sakura said calmly despite her slight nervousness.

_'Sakura!'_ gasped Inner Sakura.

_... I'm going to... _Inner Sakura's eyes widened. She smirked

_'Fine... SAKURA GROWS BOLD!!!!'_

"Alright." Sasuke answered absent mindedly gazing at the stunning brilliant he held in his hands.

"... Wearing _only_ this." said Sakura, boldly.

Sasuke blinked once and looked at Sakura's serious face. Neither Sasuke nor Inner Sasuke could even utter a word after Sakura's bold statement.

**Later**

Sakura pulled out the butterfly pin from her hair. Her bright pink hair, cascading her black robed- covered back. Which is the only thing she is wearing, for the time being.

_'You sure about this, Saku?' _Inner Sakura asked.

_Yes,_ replied Sakura.

**Sasuke's POV**

_'Your actually going to do this?' _asked Inner Sasuke.

_Yes_, replied Sasuke.

_'If you say so... but I wouldn't mind seeing Sakura-_

_Yeah, you just killed it._ Sasuke finished moving the couch and readjusted the pillows. He pulled out his pencils and a sharpening knife and began to sharpen the charcoal pencil, in quick strokes. Most likely on the account of his nervousness. The door opened and in walked Sakura, wearing nothing, but the see through black- red robe and the immense blue diamond. Sasuke looked up at her and he, gradually, slowed sharpening the pencil, until he came to a complete stop. Blank went Sasuke's mind and Inner Sasuke's breath was caught.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura stood in the doorway and twirled the belt of the robe. Sasuke smirked.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll," she said almost seductively, "As a paying customer..." she flipped a dime at Sasuke, which he barely caught, "I expect to get what I want." She backed up slowly and began to remove her robe, and then let it drop to the floor.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke's breath was caught, shot and all of the above. It took him a while to be able to regain the ability to speak.

"Over on the bed-- the couch." snapping his correction at his own self. Sakura walked over to the bed-- couch and began to lie down, feeling a little uneasy at first, but Sasuke was reassuring with a crooked smile.

"Go... lie down."

"Tell me when it looks right."

"Put your arm back the way it was, resting on the pillow above your head. Right. Put that other arm up, that hand right by your face there. Right. Now... head down. Eyes to me, keep them on me," he adjusted his drawing board, "And try to stay still." Sakura smiled at his awkwardness. She had never seen this side of Sasuke before. He exhaled once and began to draw.

**A few moments later**

Sasuke would, occasionally, look up to keep the drawing accurate.

"So serious." Sakura teased Sasuke. He looked up at her and gave her a quick smile, there looked back down at the sketch. The black charcoal pencil moved delicately across the paper. Sasuke would look up at her and look back down He shook his bangs away from his eyes. He squinted as he began to draw her hands. Sasuke began to draw her breast, he was a bit slower on this part... almost contemplating it.

Sakura exhaled.

"I believe you're blushing Mr. Big Artiste, " Sasuke smiled awkwardly. He smoothed out the are of Sakura's upper torso with his fingers.

Sakura spoke again, "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes," said Sasuke as though he was stating the obvious, **(A. N. Which he kinda is ) **"Just relax your face."

"Sorry."

"No laughing." Sasuke continued sketching.

**Moments later**

Sasuke smoothed the final product with his fingers.

**Back on Keldysh**

"My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life," the whole crew was hanging on Sakura baa- chan's every word, "Up until then, at least."

"So what happened next?" asked Kiba.

"You mean, did we do it?" Iruka and Shizune turned to each other and smiled widely.

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**

_**'Sorry, to disappoint you, Inuzuka- san. Sasuke was very professional.'**_

Sakura had finished slipping back into her black- red robe and walked over to Sasuke and leaned on the back of the chair he was sitting and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke signed the date and initialed the drawing, blew on it, put in the folder and gave it to Sakura.

"Thank you." They leaned in towards each other and kissed. Sakura pulled on the folder, but Sasuke wouldn't let go. She laughed against his lips.

**Later**

Sakura was writing a note when Sasuke came over to her.

"What are you doing?" She grabbed to box with the necklace in it and handed it to Sasuke.

"Will you put this in the safe for me?"

"Mm- hmm."

"Thank you." she gave him a small peck on the lips. Sasuke walked over to the safe and slipped the box in the compartment. He caught a glimpse of the money in the safe. He blew out a breath and shook his head.

_'Damn! How could one person have that much money?'_ exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

_Dunno. Sai can offer Sakura all this and me... nothing._

_'But you do have something.'_

_What?_

_'You, yourself and your love. Which is all Sakura wants and need from you.'_

A smile played against his lips.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it! it was kinda hard to do the Inner Sasu, Inner Saku moments but hopefully they turned out okay. **

**Crimson: -sitting on the floor-**

**Sakura: Inner Crimson did you hear about Karin and Sasuke?**

**Crimson: -scrapes nails against the wall causing it to splinter- _that whore and that man whore!!!_**

**Inner Crimson: _yea the fact that Sasuke told Karin in front the whole crew that he wouldnt go out with a slut after she started to insult Crimson_**

**Crimson: _wha?_**

**Sakura: didnt Honeymusterd record it?**

**Honeymusterd: yup -plays tape- Karin: _i mean what the fuck did you used to see in her i mean she's such a little bitch... i mean she isnt even anything to envy! _Sasuke: _Karin abou that date..._ Karin:_ yea Sasuke- kun?_ Sasuke:_ i wouldnt go out with a slut like you and if you ever insult Crimson again then i guess Honeymusterd and Inner Crimson will explain the rest to you. _Inner Crimson:_ and with me youll only have to learn the listen once_**

**Sakura: -whispered to HM and Inner Crimson- think it worked**

**Inner Crimson: -sees Crimson go back into the room where they all had been- Crimson: Sasuke...**

**Inner Crimson: _yup_**

**Honeymusterd, Sakura, Inner Crimson: _Review!_**

****


	15. Find Her  To The Stars

**hello everyone Crimson here! i know what a miracle... im actually updating twice in one week. i had some time on my hands (but im probably gonna get yelled at for it though -sweatdrop- -shrug- oh well) anyways fair warning **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS "MATURE" CONTENT SO IF YOU DO NOT DESIRE TO READ THIS THEN PLEASE SCROLL THROUGH THAT PART THAT STARTS TO TALK ABOUT AN AUTOMOBILE. WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION... PLEASE HAVE A NICE DAY -smiles like the creepy flight attendant ladies-**

**anyways on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I don't **_**Titanic**_** or ****Naruto**** (those sometimes i really wish i did)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Find Her"/To the Stars**

**The smoking room: First class**

Kabuto stalked in and nodded at Sai.

"Would you excuse me?" he gestured at the three other men at the table. They nodded, acknowledging his request. He and Kabuto walked over to a corner to converse, in private.

"None of the stewards have seen her." Sai's face revealed a look of shock and disgust.

"This is absurd. It's a ship there's only so many places she could be. Yakushi, find her." Kabuto nodded and left.

_They don't pay me enough to do this!_ he thought bitterly.

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura on the promenade, while she was getting dressed. He walked back in the suite, hugging himself and rubbing his cold- ridden hands together. Sakura came through the archway.

"It's getting cold," he looked in Sakura's direction. She had on a simple pale pink dress.

_'No corset, absolute FREEDOM!!!'_ exclaimed Inner Sakura.

"You like nice." said Sasuke.

_'She looks better like this, instead of when she's all tied up.'_ Inner Sasuke smirked. There was a sharp knock on the door. Yakushi Kabuto had finally come.

"Sakura's san?"

_**'Shit!!!' **_exclaimed Sasuke, Sakura, Inner Sasuke and Inner Sakura. Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm.

"My drawings!" gasped Sasuke.

"There's no time!" said Sakura urgently.

**Kabuto's POV**

Kabuto opened the door and came in.

_Where is she?_

**Sasuke and Sakura's POV**

Sakura closed the door behind them.

Kabuto when over to where he heard the door close.

Sasuke pulled Sakura out into the hall. They smiled at one another and walked down the hall. Kabuto went into the hall and saw them walking down together. They turned around and saw him. Sasu and Saku walked faster. Sakura saw him coming. Sasuke and her broke into a run.

"Come on!" exclaimed Sasuke.

They ran as Kabuto came after them. They ran towards the elevators.

"No, wait, wait!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Wait, wait, wait!" exclaimed Sasuke. They ran into the elevator and locked it.

"Go, go, down, down!" they exclaimed. Kabuto had just missed them. He saw them go down.

_'Sakura, do it!'_ cheered Inner Sakura. Sakura stuck up her middle finger and flicked off Kabuto. Sasuke began to laugh. Sakura giggle.

"Bye!" she gave Kabuto a small wave.

_Damn!_ Kabuto ran down the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the elevator before it had made a complete stop and crashed into a guy.

"Sorry." apologized Sasuke. They kept running into another section of E- Deck. Sasuke and Sakura were laughing, hysterically.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fellow," he flicked some of his bangs from his hair, "Seems more like a cop."

"I think he was." replied Sakura still laughing a bit. Sasuke saw Kabuto in the window and when Sakura saw his face she saw Kabuto as well.

"Oh shit." breathed Sasuke. Sakura gave a scream and began to run again. They ran into a dead end.

"No, over here!" exclaimed Sasuke. They ran into one of the engine rooms, and Kabuto missed again. The boiler was blasting, Sakura and Sasuke clasped their hands over their ears.

"No what?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What?!" exclaimed Sasuke. They climbed down the stairs to the boiler room.

"Hold up! What're you two doin' down here?" exclaimed a worker. They ran, ignoring the man.

"Carry on! Don't mind us. You're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Sasuke told the workers. Getting a laugh from Sakura and curious looks from the workers. They ran down, lower and lower and they enterted the cargo hold.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Ah, look what we have here, huh?" said Sasuke as he spotted the red buggy. They walked over to it. Sasuke began to check it out.

"Ahem." Sakura cleared her throat. Sasuke looked at her and chuckled. He went over and opened the door for her. Sasuke extended his hand for her.

Sakura took it, "Thank you." She got in and sat down.

**Sakura's POV**

The interior was blackish- bluish velvet and in a corner was a clear, crystal vase with two red roses. Sasuke sat down in the driver's seat. Sakura pulled down the window. He honked the horn and in a British accent he asked her,

"Where to, miss?" She giggled and whispered in his ear,

"To the stars."

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. She pulled him through the hole where the window once was. Sasuke chuckled. They sat down on the black velvet seat. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura and puller her closer to him. They entwined their fingers into the others. Haruno Sakura's deep emerald eyes met Uchiha Sasuke's warm pools of onyx eyes.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked a little strained. His voice low and husky, yet sensual at the same time. His voice sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

"No." the barely audible whisper escaped her lips. She began to kiss the pads of his fingers, then they stared into each other's eyes, hypnotized by each other's gaze.

"Put your hands on me, Sasuke." she guided his hand to her left breast. Sasuke placed his hand on her. They began to kiss, passionately. Sasuke lowered her, gently, on the seat and got on top of her, being careful not crush her thin frame with his own. Their kissing began to get more intense. Sasuke's began to venture down Sakura's body, feeling and memorizing her every curve. Sakura ran her hand through the back of his neck, through his messy, raven hair.

**Lookout**

"God, it's bloody cold, un." said Deidara.

"You know, I can smell ice, you know, when it's there." said Tobi.

"Bull."

"But, I can, all right!"

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura slapped her hand on the condensed water- covered window, dragged her hand off leaving the imprint.

**Moments later**

Sasuke was breathing hard as he pulled away from Sakura. Sakura put her hand on his face.

"You're trembling." she said, both of them looking into each others eyes. Both of their bodies glistening with sweat.

_'Looks like someone got f-'_

_Shut up!_ Sasuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'll be all right." He swallowed hard, still breathing hard. They kissed again. Sakura swept Sasuke's wet bangs away from his sweating face. She, gently, kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke rested his head on her chest, while Sakura massaged his scalp, trying to sooth her tired love.

**Later**

"They ran down there." said one of the workers to the stewards.

"Right." Both of stewards walked down with their flash lights.

**Sai's POV**

"Anything missing?" Kabuto asked when Sai opened the safe. Sai pulled out a folded piece of paper and the folder of Sasuke's drawings. He gave Kabuto a skeptical look and looked back at the folder. He opened the folder and saw the drawing of Sakura. He looked at her note, which read,

**'Darling now you can keep us both in your safe.'**

**-Sakura**

Sai took the note and drawing and was about to rip them both, but stopped and looked at them.

"I've got a better idea." he said to Kabuto.

**Stewards**

One of the stewards noticed the hand print on the car's windows. He snapped his fingers at the other to get his attention. They opened to door.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed to the empty car.

**Inner Sasuke and Inner Sakura**

_'You missed us!!!' _they exclaimed in unison.

_'Sasu and Saku are long gone!' _exclaimed Inner Sakura.

* * *

**i had to work on this one over the week and i almost got caught a couple times but im okay... for know anyway -sweatdrop-**

**Sasuke: -looks up at Crimson- what?**

**Crimson: you know that thing that happened between you and Karin, that made us break up**

**Sasuke: yea, what about it?**

**Crimson: nothing really happened did it?**

**Sasuke: -gets up and walks over to her- no. that's what i was trying to tell you all this time**

**Crimson: -hugs Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: -pulls her in closer- and despite what you maybe thinking i still do care... more than you know**

**Sakura, Honeymusterd and Inner Crimson: _awwwwwwwwwwww!!!!_**

**All: REVIEW!!!**

**Inner Crimson: _or else!!!_**


	16. Iceberg, Right Ahead!

**I am back and I'm not dead! sorry I've been takin so effin long to update everything but high school is shitville! It's like the teachers thing we have no life other than homework, research project and Tao of Pooh! (ask me if you really want to know what's up with the Tao of Pooh shit -.-) Anyways now is the time to do what I do every 5 to 6 chapters**

**I would like to thank that people that faved, reviewed or alerted me or this story and the following are:**

**I'm in love with a Uchiha23  
Angel of Cherry Blossoms  
sign 13  
cherrilatina  
Cerulian Rider  
Kawada01987  
Blood Katana  
Dark Sakura Blossoms  
OXPrimerosexAngelXO  
Mayu Uchiha  
OoRinoO  
sportiegrl  
Sweet-Tradgidie  
tinylittlerini  
Suzuki Uzumaki**

**Mitsuki x Takuto 4 ever**

**Asuma Lover 56**

**SadowKitty**

**xxiluvemoboyzxx**

**sasukelver 94**

**mimi86**

**Sasukes Girl**

**Asakura Sora**

**xxKohakuKittyxx**

**omurice**

**zaroflown**

**gothprincess92**

**SCREAM-jessamy**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m**

**MewIchigo24**

**panda-ppl**

**Runlittlepiggy**

**Sharingan-EYE-Blossom**

**Dolce Vendetta**

**JaDeiE-HiMc**

**Homemade Pancades**

**Axel's. Little. Sister. Miku**

**Nightshadow Dweller**

**archer-girl-kagome**

**kunoichi of darkness**

**kutiyenn**

**Alia101**

**Thebrokenart**

**Dark Vampire Angel**

**CherryBlossoemKiss**

**sakurasasukee**

**kawaii-llely-chan**

**XxUnnixX**

**unmanduh1994**

**sasusakuroxmysox**

**DiaryofPain**

**Zuleika21**

**CrimsonWolfb4**

**Sakura8**

**If I didn't mention ur names ill mention them in the next chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Iceberg, right ahead!"**

**Yamato's POV**

Yamato rubbed his hands together from the harsh cold. He heard a sound coming from the deck below him. He looked down from the command room balcony to see Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura come through the door, laughing.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura came out of the door laughing; Sakura, gasping for breath. They both held on to each others arms as they came out laughing and twirling around. They stopped dancing in order to catch their breath.

"Did- did you see those guys faces?" asked Sasuke, "Did you see the... " Sasuke's laughing and talking ceased as Sakura placed her middle and index fingers on his lips. They stared into each others eyes for a while. Sakura's hand went from Sasuke's lips to the tender flesh of his cheek.

"When the ship docks... I'm getting off with you."

"This is crazy." said Sasuke with his signature smirk that only an Uchiha could achieve **(A. N. I can hear the fangirl's squeals already) **

Sakura laughed lightly. She moved her hand from Sasuke's cheek to the back of his neck.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." They looked into each others eyes, hazy onyx met deep emerald, and they crashed their lips onto each others. Their kiss hasty and feverish.

**Yamato**

Yamato saw the young lovers, Sasuke an passionate fever. He turned his back on them and despite the terrible, biting cold, he smiled.

_Ah, young love._ he thought happily to himself.

**Deidara and Tobi**

Tobi was looking out at the sea, but decided to look down at the deck to see if anyone would be passing by. That's when he spotted Sasuke and Sakura kissing. He motioned for Deidara.

"Oh, yes. Here, look at this." he said quietly, "Oh, look at that, would you?"

Deidara went over to see what Tobi was walking about.

"They're a bit warmer than we are, un." said Deidara.

"Well, if that's what it takes for us to get warmer I'd rather not," he turned to face Deidara and gave him a sort of shove and pushed him off from him, "if it's all the same to you, Deidara- senpei."

They both chuckled and went back to servile the ocean. Automatically, their expressions became hard and their eyes fearful. On the surface stood the barely visible outline of an immense iceberg.

"Bugger _me_!" exclaimed Tobi. He pulled on the rope that sounded the alarm bell clanging.

**Yamato**

Yamato whipped around when he heard the bell clang. Deidara picked up the phone that rang in the control room.

"Pick up, you bastards, un!" exclaimed Deidara in frustration. A man walked in and picked up the phone.

_"Is there anyone there, un?!"_ exclaimed Deidara.

"Yes, what do you see?" asked the officer.

_"Iceberg! Right ahead!"_

"Thank you. Iceberg! Right ahead! Hard to starboard!"

Yamato sprinted into the control room.

"Hard to starboard!" exclaimed Yamato. The officer at the steering wheel pulled it all the way to the right. Yamato ran and sent the command for a full stop.

**Down bellow**

"Full astern!" yelled the officer when he received the command from Yamato.

**Up top**

"Hard over." said the officer at the wheel. Yamato ran to see out at the point where the berg was.

**Boiler room**

"Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" All the dampers were being slammed shut.

"Now engage the reversing gage!" commanded the officer when he saw that the pressure had been lowered enough. The engines stopped for a moment and then restarted in reverse.

**Up top**

"Why aren't they turning?!" exclaimed Deidara and Tobi.

**Control room**

"Is it hard over?!"

"It is, yes, Yamato- sama, hard over!" yelled a crewman.

"Come one, come on, come on. Turn." Yamato said under his breath. It appeared as though the ship didn't turn at all. It began to move slowly.

"It's going to hit!" yelled a crewman. The iceberg smashed into _Titanic's_ side. The razor sharp, needle like pieces of ice pierced through the through the thick steel as thought it were a pin cushion. Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart from their kiss when they felt the shudder of the ship. The whole piece of iceberg came crashing down, leaving _Titanic_ punctured, scraped and wounded. Water began to come in to the haul of the ship. Everywhere, people felt the shudder of _Titanic_ scraping against the iceberg.

"Hard to port!" exclaimed Yamato. Sasuke and Sakura saw the iceberg as it passed by.

"Get back!" Sasuke exclaimed pulling Sakura back as the ice fell on the deck.

**Boiler room**

The boiler rooms were being over flowed with water. All the men ran to get out as the doors were being shut.

**Deidara and Tobi**

"Oh my God. That was a close shave, weren't it?" said Tobi quietly to Deidara.

"Smell ice, can you?" he said grabbing onto Tobi's jacket, "Bleeding Christ." he pushed him back.

---+---

"Note the time and enter it in the log." said Yamato.

Kakashi came in, "What was that Yamato- san?"

"An iceberg, sir. I put her hard to starboard and ran the engines full astern but it was too close . I tried to port round it but she hit and the..."

"Close the watertight doors."

"The doors are closed,sir."

"All stop."

"Aye, sir." said a crewman.

"Find the carpenter. Get him to sound the ship."

"Yes, sir!" Yamato left.

**3rd class**

Naruto's feet hit the water. "What the hell is this?!" He got out of the room and went into the hallway.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here! Come one, hurry up." exclaimed Shikamaru.

**Sai**

"You there." Sai said to one of the stewards.

"Sir, there is no emergency."

"Yes, there is I have been robbed."

"Get the master-at-arms." Kabuto said flatly.

"Now, you moron!" spat Sai.

"Yes, sir." the steward left.

**Up on deck**

Sasuke and Sakura overheard the captain, crewman and Asuma speak were the water has done damage.

"This is bad." said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him, "We should tell mother and, ugh, I hate to say this, but I mean I _really _hate to say this, but we also have tell Sai." said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and they headed off towards Sakura's suite.

* * *

**i had a major adrenaline rush while writing the crash scene hopefully i got it right -sweatdrop-**

**Sasuke and Crimson: -look to see Sakura, Honeymusterd, and Inner Crimson giggling and teasing- -blush- shut up!**

**Inner Crimson: _wow Crimson ive never seen you that shade of red before_**

**Sakura: neither on you Sasuke**

**All except Saku: gasp!**

**Sakura: nani?**

**Honeymusterd: you actually called him Sasuke**

**Inner Crimson: _instead of Sasuke-_kun**

**Sakura: -shrug- so?**

**Honeymusterd and Inner Crimson: _never mind_**

**Sasuke: -tilts Crimson chin up so she's now looking into his eyes- i never want to lose you again... i--**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**All: REVIEW!**


	17. An Honest Thief

**i have nothing to say about my writing currently except that ive been a slump lately and writing has gotten a bit harder with everything's that's been going on lately but im gonna try my hardest to get everything done as soon as possible. anyways enjoy this chapter everyone, but before i begin after this chapter is when things are really gonna start looking grim and this chapter is the official half way point of this story so i just want to thank everyone that has made this possible. everyone that has read my story i thank you from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much! enough mushy stuff and let's get this story going!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or **_**Titanic**_** no matter how much I would love to though.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**An Honest Thief (halfway point)**

**Sakura's suite- Sai's POV**

Sai was sitting on the couch, smoking. Tsunade was pacing the room, feverishly in her red silk nightgown. The master-at-arms was admiring some of Sasuke's drawings.

"I think they're very good, sir." he said. Sai got up and snatched the two drawings Jiraya had been looking at.

**(A. N. I got tired of writing 'master-at-arms' over and over again so the role is going to be played by the pervy sage)**

"Don't touch anything," Sai barked at the steward, who had the misfortune to be in the room at that time, "I want the entire room photographed."

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Just keep holding my hand." Haruno Sakura's voice could be heard in the distance.

_Got them,_ Kabuto relished. "We've been looking for you, miss." he said as he saw her come down with Uchiha Sasuke. They both kept on walking, Kabuto trailing behind them.

_This is not going to end well_, Sasuke thought.

_'No worries, we'll be fine. Especially with Sakura here.'_

_True._

Sasuke was preoccupied in his thoughts he did not notice when Kabuto slipped the blue diamond necklace in the pocket of his coat.

"_Sigh. _Well, her we go." Sakura said to Sasuke in a hushed tone. He, in turn, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze motioning that everything would be alright. Sasuke and Sakura walked in to Sakura's suite. Tsunade's brown hazel eyes grew wide as she her daughter and Sasuke walk in. Hand in hand. Sai looked up Sakura and Sasuke.

_Damn that boy_, thought Sai acidly as he stared at Sasuke. Sakura grabbed her and Sasuke's hand in her free hand.

"Something serious has happened." Sakura said.

"Yes, it has," Kabuto raised his eyebrows at him, Sai gavehim a curt nod, "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening," he looked at Sakura directly then at Sasuke, "Now that one has come back I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him." he ordered.

"Take your coat off, sir." said Jiraya. The officer behind Sasuke pulled it off of him.

"No what?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Sai, what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency. What's going on?" Sakura said with confusion and anger.

"Is this it?" asked the officer. In his hand was the blue diamond necklace.

"That's it." said Sai. The officer handed it to him.

"This is horse shit!" exclaimed Sasuke angrily. Sakura just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at his only love. "Don't you believe it, Sakura. Don't!"

"Sasuke couldn't have." she said.

"Of course he could. It's easy enough for a professional." said Sai.

The officer began to put the hand cuffs on Sasuke.

"But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd." Sakura stated firmly.

"Perhaps he did it when you were putting your clothes back on,_ dear_." It was as though Sai hissed out the last word.

_Wait!_

_'That damn bastard! He was the one that put it in your pocket!'_ exclaimed Inner Sasuke in rage.

"Real slick, Sai. Sakura, they put in my pocket."

"Shut up." _The boy catches on fast,_ thought Sai,_ too quick for comfort._

"It's isn't even your pocket, is it, son?" Property of A. L. Ryerson." said Kabuto as he handed it to Jiraya.

"That was reported stolen today." replied Jiraya.

"I just borrowed it," Sasuke explained to Sakura, "I was going to return it."

"We have an honest thief here, do we ?" said Sai with a chuckle.

"You know I didn't do this, Sakura," Sasuke spoke in a low tone to her, "You know it."

Sakura just simply stared at him.

"Don't you believe them, Sakura. You know I didn't do it."

"Come on, let's go." Jiraya pulled on Sasuke.

"You know I didn't do it, Sakura. Sakura!"

"Come on, son. There's a good lad."

Sasuke struggled, "You know I didn't do it! You know me!"

"I do know... Sasuke." Sakura whispered under her breath.

**Design room/ Sarutobi Asuma's POV**

Asuma went into one of the design rooms along with Captain Hatake Kakashi, Ebisu and First Class Officer Yamato. Asuma placed and unrolled the diagram of _Titanic_ for all to see.

"Most unfortunate, Kakashi." said Ebisu.

"Water... 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes," said Asuma while motioning to the diagram, "In the forespeak, in all three hold and in the boiler room six."

"That's right, Asuma- sama." said one of the officers.

"When can we get under way, damn it?" said Ebisu irritated.

"That's five compartments," said Asuma hotly, "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five-- not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over bulkheads at E deck one to the next back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps," suggested Kakashi, "If we opened the door--"

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do... _Titanic_ will founder."

"But this ship can't sink." spat Ebisu

"She's made of iron, Ebisu, I assure she can... and she will It is a mathematical certainty."

"How much time?" asked Kakashi.

"... an hour... two at most." Asuma said somberly.

"And how many on board, Yamato- san?" inquired Kakashi.

"2,200 souls, Hatake- sama."

Kakashi turned to Ebisu, "Well, I believe you may get your headlines now, Ebisu- san."

* * *

**happy holidays and happy new year!! my gift to all of you is that im updating twice in one night! well technically it's 3:20 am but it depends whether you take that as late night or really early freakin morning... i take as night as you can tell anywas... okay then... hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Sasuke: i-**

**Crimson: -silence's him by pressing her lips gently on his own-**

**Sasuke: o.o -closes his eyes and pulles her closer to him-**

**Honeymusterd: let's give them some privacy**

**Sakura: hai**

**Inner Crimson: _but it's was just getting-_**

**Honey, Sakura: NOW!**

**Inner Crimson: -sweatdrop-**

**-the three leave-**

**Sasuke, Crimson: -pull apart slightly from the kiss-**

**Crimson: what was it that you wanted to tell me?**

**Sasuke: -smiles- i love you**

**Crimson: -smiles- as do i**

**Crimson: you guys can back in now**

**-comes in-**

**Sakura: that was sweet**

**Inner Crimson: -elbows Sasuke- _not too bad Uchiha, not to bad at all_**

**Sasuke: thanx**

**Honeymusterd: only thing to do is...**

**Sasu,Saku,Crim, In Crim:???**

**Honeymusterd: PILE ON THE COUCH!!!**

**-later-**

**the couch from left to right**

**Honeymusterd, Sakura, Sasuke, Crimson and Inner Crimson**

**All: REVIEW AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**_note: couch only fits four people -hehehehehe-_**


	18. Just A Precaution

**hey everyone. yeah i can probably guess some people hate me since ive been gone for so long but between life, school, and other things ive got zero time to even breathe. but im trying my hardest to add as much as i can to all of these stories so please bare with me just a while longer. thank you to everyone that has stuck with me for so long i love you all**

**before we go on with the chapter i would like to list all these people and more for subscribing to me, the story favoriting me and the story and for reviewing and a combinaiton of all four. i would like to thank all of the following**

I'm in love with a Uchiha23  
Angel of Cherry Blossoms  
sign 13  
cherrilatina  
Cerulian Rider  
Kawada01987  
Blood Katana  
Dark Sakura Blossoms  
OXPrimerosexAngelXO  
Mayu Uchiha  
OoRinoO  
sportiegrl  
Sweet-Tradgidie  
tinylittlerini  
Suzuki Uzumaki

Mitsuki x Takuto 4 ever

Asuma Lover 56

SadowKitty

xxiluvemoboyzxx

sasukelver 94

mimi86

Sasukes Girl

Asakura Sora

xxKohakuKittyxx

omurice

zaroflown

gothprincess92

SCREAM-jessamy

Av3n93rBl0ss0m

MewIchigo24

panda-ppl

Runlittlepiggy

Sharingan-EYE-Blossom 

Dolce Vendetta 

JaDeiE-HiMc 

Homemade Pancades 

Axel's. Little. Sister. Miku 

Nightshadow Dweller 

archer-girl-kagome 

kunoichi of darkness 

kutiyenn 

Alia101 

Thebrokenart 

Dark Vampire Angel 

CherryBlossoemKiss 

sakurasasukee 

kawaii-llely-chan 

XxUnnixX 

unmanduh1994 

sasusakuroxmysox 

DiaryofPain 

Zuleika21 

CrimsonWolfb4 

Sakura8 

**Sasukechick1**

**xXJ.JsquirrelXx**

**sasukeloves**

**Naruki Uzumaki**

**Haku2K40**

**JooLee01**

**XXSakirinXX**

**sasusakux333**

**and other's that i may have forgotten. thank you all of you. i couldnt do this without all of your alls support, faith and love thank you everybody i love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or **_**Titanic**_** (be awesome though, ne?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just A Precaution**

**Sakura's Suite**

Sai stood in the door frame, pondering. He turned to look at Sakura and strode over to her. Sakura looked away at first and then looked up at Sai. He looked as though he was about to speak, but he hesitated for a moment and with a quick movement of his hand, he slapped her across the face.

"Oh, it is a little slut, isn't it," he said coldly. Sai grabbed Sakura so she would look at him. "Will you look at me when I'm talking to you?!" A knock was heard.

_'Fuckin' bastard! Wait till I--'_

_I couldn't agree with you anymore, _replied Sakura to her inner.

"Sai- sama?" said one of the stewards as he came in.

"Now now, we are busy," Sai replied coldly.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to, please, put your life belts on and come up to the--"

"I said not now," Sai said sharply cutting the man off.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Sai- sama, but it's Captain's orders. Now, please, dress warmly. It's quiet cold out tonight. Now may I suggest top coats and hats," the steward came out of the closet with the life belts.

"This is ridiculous," Sai spat leaving Sakura.

"Not to worry miss," the steward said to Sakura." I am sure it's just a precaution."

**Third Class**

"Everybody up! Life belts on!" exclaimed stewards as they slammed upon the doors of sleeping steerage members.

**Marconi Room**

"C. Q. D.?" asked the crewman.

"That's right-- C. Q. D. The distress call," said Hatake Kakashi. He handed the man the slip of paper, "That's our position. Tell whoever responds first that we're going down by the head. We need immediate assistance." Kakashi walked out... still in awe of the current situation that they were all in.

"Blimey," breathed the crewman. He began to, frantically, send the message to all that would listen.

**On deck**

The crew began to unload all the life boats and prepare them fore their departure. Sarutobi Asuma went to watch the progress and to check that they were going quickly. Considering what little time they had before the worst that was yet to come.

"Wilde- san! Wilde- san, where are the passengers?"

"We moved them back inside. It's too damn cold and noisy for them," he replied.

**Dining Hall**

Inside the first class dining hall, the orchestra was playing _"Alexander's Ragtime Band"_. Asuma walked through the crowded of the people carrying on their conversations.

_They could all be just so oblivious to the current situation at hand,_ he thought,_ but panic will not help us anymore than all these people not knowing. If only they knew they wouldn't be acting like if this was all some bothersome regular procedure. _

--- ---

"Hey, sonny, what's doing?" asked Kurenai of one of the stewards. "You got us all trussed up here and now we're cooling our heels."

"Sorry, ma'am. Let me go find out," he said and left.

"I don't think anybody knows what the hell's going on around here," Ren said in frustration.

"It's the goddamned English doing everything by the book," said Sai haughtily.

"There's no need for language, Sai," said Tsunade. "Go turn on the heaters in our room. I'd like a cup of tea when I return." she said to the maids.

"Yes, ma'am," the said in unison.

Sakura glanced around the room and Asuma crossed her line of vision. She saw him ascend the staircase. She rushed over to him.

"Asuma-san," she took hold of his arm. "I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

He descended down the few steps he had climbed.

Asuma looked at her, "... the ship will sink."

"Your certain," Sakura said it wasn't a question.

"Yes, in an hour or so... all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What?" Sai asked entering the conversation.

"Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic and get to a boat quickly don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" he said to Sakura.

Sakura removed her hand from her mouth, her emerald eyes still wide in shock. "Yes."

Asuma nodded and left.

**Down below**

"Over here, son" said Jiraya as he cuffed Sasuke to a pipe in the room.

"Sir, they need you up at the second- class purser's office."

"Go on, I'll keep on eye on him," said Kabuto pulling out his gun from his jacket.

"Hai," said Jiraya and left with the officer.

Kabuto sat and stared at Sasuke, hate evident in both of their eyes. Sasuke gave Kabuto the signature Uchiha Death Glare. Kabuto flinched unconsciously, but afterward, regained his composure.

"You're going to pay for everything you have done, Uchiha, you teme," he said an evil smirk on his face.

"And I am being convicted for...?" Sasuke asked apathetically and sarcastically.

_'He can't scare us with that gun!'_ exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

_True but he could kill us._

Inner Sasuke gulped, _'Point taken.'_

"Because of the frustration and anguish that you have caused for Sai- sama," Kabuto said anger seeping through his every word.

"Right. He's pissed off 'cause I took his trophy, that's it isn't it?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up. You know nothing," Kabuto said standing up.

"Oh really? Sakura may not have said so, but I know that he doesn't really love her,"

_'Careful Sasuke. This guys getting pissed off by the seconds,'_ cautioned Inner Sasuke.

_I can handle this._

"If Sakura was cared for the she deserves, she wouldn't have been suffering the way she was. Sai had her around, showing her off like a trophy or a new car. Not a person, but a thing people could marvel at, but never understand," Sasuke continued explaining to Kabuto.

"I'm warning you," he clicked the gun.

Sasuke didn't even flinch; he continued, "She was only to marry Sai for her mother's approval. Now she's finally been set free after spending her whole entire life caged!"

Kabuto aimed the gun at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke didn't flinch or even blink or anything, but on the inside his heart rate was skyrocketing.

"You know I could kill within an inch of your miserable life," Kabuto paused for a moment and then smirked. "You aren't even worth it," he took the gun away from Sasuke's forehead and sat back down.

_'Kisama!'_exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

_Well that went well._

_'You almost got us killed. Though you did speak the truth.'_

Sasuke smirked inwardly. He turned to look out the porthole.

_You're now free, Sakura,_ he thought. _So what do you choose now?_

* * *

**HAPPY LEAP YEAR DAY EVERYONE!!! and how did i spend it you may ask? doing two tests and a quiz... but no worries im alive and i have two minutes to send before Mar. 1**

**Crimson: now that's a slice of drama right there**

**Inner Crimson: _i'll say..._**

**Inner Crimson and Honeymustered: YAY AWESOMELY GOOD PARTS!!!!!!**

**Sakura: and it only get's better**

**Sasuke: hn -puts his arm around Crimson-**

**Honeymustered: plz dont start making out during this**

**Sasu, Crim: -blush-**

**All: REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Through Being Polite

**hey everyone! Crimson here, like i said id get better at this -big smile as if i meant it- just kidding i do care -naru grin- anyways on with story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or **_**Titanic**_** (c'mon people you should know this by now right?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Through Being Polite**

Hatake Kakashi walked down the open corridor. _What is to become of all of this,_ he thought. A call out of his name dispersed his troubled thoughts.

"Sir! _Carpathia_ says they're making 17 knots. Full speed for them, sir," said the crewman that worked in the Marconi Room. He handed Kakashi the telegram.

"She's the only one responding?" Kakashi asked.

"The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours."

"Four hours?!" exclaimed Kakashi. _My God... we have but barely two... even less now,_ he thought.

"Arigatou, Hidan." **(A. N. talk about your major o.o.c. -sweatdrop-)**

**On deck**

"Are you ready over there?!" called out Officer Might Gai.

"We're ready, sir!" exclaimed one of the crewmen. Gai saw Captain Hatake pass in front of him. He rushed over to him to tell him that all was ready.

"Sir, we're all swung out and we're ready to launch."

"Right then. Gai,"

"Yes, sir?"

"Board all the women and children first," commanded Kakashi.

"Yes, sir," replied Gai. With that, Kakashi left.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Gai called to the crowd of first- class passengers. "At this time we will be needing only women and children. Ladies, bring your children and board at this time."

**Naruto and Shikamaru**

"Put your lifebelts on!" the stewards exclaimed to all that were insight and handed them lifebelts.

"Naruto, hurry up!" exclaimed Nara Shikamaru as he and Uzumaki Naruto ran down the crowded halls.

"I'm going as fast as I can Shikamaru. It's hard to maneuver through all these people!" called out the blonde.

"C'mon, this way," called out Shikamaru.

Both boys ran to the staircase only to see that had been closed off.

Shikamaru looked up, wide- eyed, "No..."

"Shikamaru, what... is... it...?" Naruto also looked up. "Oh, God. What are we going to do?"

Shikamaru was quiet for a long while.

"Shikamaru...!"

"...Will have to find another exit. Fast!"

Both of them ran off.

_Sasuke- teme... wherever you are... hopefully you're in a better position than we are, _Naruto thought as he trailed behind Shikamaru.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke looked out the porthole and saw the water beginning to rise above the small window.

_'Sasuke!'_ exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

_Yeah, I know._

Sasuke looked up at Kabuto, who was rolling a bullet down the inclined table

_Shit! That proves it,_ Sasuke thought horror struck.

Kabuto caught the bullet, gave Sasuke a small smile and loaded the gun with a loud_ 'snap'_.

"You know, Sasuke, I do believe this ship may sink," he stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "I've been asked to give you this... small token of our appreciation," His fist collided and crushed into Sasuke's stomach.

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunted as the wind was punched out of him.

"Complements of Sai- sama," Kabuto walked out of the room and took the key with him. Sasuke began to breathe in hard, slow, shallow breaths.

_'That bastard! That son of a bitch!'_

_... We have to get the hell out of here..._

_'How?'_

_... I don't know, but we have to find away out!_

**Up top**

"Come on, sister, you heard the man-- into the boat," Kurenai coaxed the woman into the boat.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" Sai asked, his signature fake smile plastered on his face.

"Only women at the this time, sir." replied a crewman.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She watched as a couple was being split up. The woman hugged her husband and wept.

"Will the boats be seated according to class?" asked Tsunade. "I hope they're not too crowded."

_**'That's it!' **_exclaimed Inner Sakura and Sakura.

"Oh, Mother, shut up!" Sakura grabbed Tsunade by the shoulders and made her face her. "Don't you understand?! The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship are going to die," Sakura explained fiercely.

"Not the better half," Sai said flatly. Sakura didn't look at him for is she did, she was sure she would hit him.

"Come on, Tsunade, get in the boat. First- class seats are right up here," said Kurenai helping her get in.

"You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing," Sakura turned to look at Sai dead- on. "It'll be worth a lot more by morning."

A flare rocket went off and lit Sakura's angered face, "You unimaginable bastard."

Sai merely shrugged off her comment.

"Come on, Sakura- chan. There's plenty of room for you. Come on, Sakura. You're next darling."

_Sasuke..._

_'Sakura?'_ Inner Sakura reflected on Sakura's thoughts. _'I'm proud of you.'_

_You as hell better be._

"Come into the boat, Sakura," said Tsunade.

Sakura didn't even flinch.

"Sakura, get into the boat," she said in an stern tone. "Sakura."

"Good- bye... Tsunade," she turned and walked off.

"Sakura! Sakura, come back here!"

Sai caught her by the arm, "Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

_I'll give you a whore!_

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," she spat.

"No. No!" he pulled her back. "I said no!"

_'Sakura!'_

_On it!!_

Sakura hawked back and spat in Sai's eye, "Complements of Uchiha Sasuke," she said as she ran off.

"Sakura! No wait! Sakura!" Sakura was already long gone.

_Hang on Sasuke... I'm coming for you! Just hold on,_ she thought as she rushed off to find the only person that could help her.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke looked out the porthole he was deeply submerged in water.

"Help! Can anybody here me?!" he called out, desperately, hoping someone would hear him. "Hello, help me!" Sasuke's cries were distant now to anyone. The water was coming fast, meeting up in all corridors and now heading in the raven- haired Uchiha's direction.

**Sakura**

"Asuma- san?" Sakura called. She went back into the first- class corridors, knowing he would be somewhere around there.

"Steward, check the starboard corridor," Asuma told the man.

"Hai, Asuma- sama."

"Madam, please put on a lifebelt. Get to the boat deck immediately. Ino, for God's sake, put on your lifebelt. Set a good example."

"Yes, Asuma- sama," she said and left.

"Anyone in here?" he opened the door and called.

"Asuma- san? Asuma- san, thank God. Where would the master-at-arms take someone under arrest?" Sakura explained.

"What? You have to get to a boat right away."

"No! I'm doing this with or without your help, Asuma, but without will take longer."

Asuma didn't speak at first but then let out a sigh, "Take the elevator to the bottom. Go to the left down the crewman's passage. Then go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor..."

**Sasuke**

_'This is looking hopeless,'_ stated Inner Sasuke.

_Tell mew about it._ He sighed, "This could be bad."

Sasuke hear the sound he was dreading the most. The sound of gurgling water. He looked at the door and the water was seeping through.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit!" Sasuke climbed on the desk and pulled on the pipe. He struggled, but couldn't break free.

**Sakura**

"Excuse me, thank you," Sakura rushed past everyone heading for the elevators.

_Hang on Sasuke!_

"The lifts are closed," a crewman told a group of people.

"I don't care..." started the first- class woman.

"The lifts are-- I'm sorry, miss, but the lifts are closed," he told Sakura blocking her path.

_Oh hell no!_ exclaimed Sakura. She gave the crewman her version of the Uchiha Death Glare. Startled, the man lost focus. A major infuriated Haruno Sakura grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him back into the elevator into the wall.

"I'm through being polite, goddamn it! Now take me down!" she ordered.

_'Cha!!! Now that's how you handle things!'_ exclaimed Inner Sakura.

"E deck," Sakura said.

_To hell with manners at a time like this!_

**Sasuke**

Sasuke's fear factor began to rise as more water began to pour in by the gallons.

"Come on. Oh, come on!" he tried to slip the cuffs off. They didn't budge. Sasuke's face was beaded with sweat, struggling to break free.

_'Damn, this isn't good!' _exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

_NO REALLY?!_ exclaimed Sasuke.

* * *

**so what will happen to our dear Sasuke? will Sakura make it in time? find out next chapter (which will be soon hopefully)**

**Honemustered and Inner Crimson: YAY TOTALLY FUCKIN AWESOME PARTS!!!!!!!**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Crimson: -sweatdrop-**

**Sasuke: is it to late to consider therapy for them?**

**Crimson: unfortunatly yes it is**

**Sakura: well that sucks right there... but awesome fact that i get to cuss out people now**

**Inner Sakura: CHYAAAAAAAA**

**Inner Crimson: _oh no one inner is enough already -_shoves Inner Sakura back-**

**Sasuke: are you jealous the fact the fact that there can be another inner? -sly smile-**

**Inner Crimson: _shut it, Uchiha!!!_**

**Crimson: COOL IT YOU TWO!!!!!**

**Sasu and Inner Crims: -cringe in fear of the enraged 18-year-old girl infront of them- yes ma'am!**

**Crimson: -smiles- good**

**All: REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Learned To Trust

**bonjour tous mes gens là-bas! hallo alle meine Leute dort! olá toda a minha gente lá fora! привет все мои люди там! ¡hola toda mi gente ahí! hello all my people out there! the name's Crimson to the people that dont know me and to those that do, welcome back to the next chapter this story!! so Friday was our band festival. contest actually. we got a 2 the highest is a one. we had a few minor errors. the judges grinded way to harsh. we did the smallest mistakes that went barely unnoticed, but whatever. anyways without further ado here is the next chapter of Titanic -SasuSaku- style**

**but before i continue i would like to say... I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!! okay so it's now 102 but so what? and for the 100th review i would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to -drumroll-**

**randomfan!! thanx so much for your reviews and to all of you as well. randomfan, this chapters for you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Learned To Trust**

**Sakura**

Sakura was breathing hard as she went lower and lower down into the ship, knowing into what, most likely, would be down there. 

_'Please, let it not be too late!'_ prayed Inner Sakura. 

_Since when--_

_'Hello! You don't think I don't care about what happens to Inner Sasuke and Sasuke?!'_

Sakura out a scream of fright as the water began to pour in. The steward got up on the chair and Sakura backed into the wall. The water had risen quickly. 

"I'm going back up!" he exclaimed. 

"No!" cried Sakura. 

She shoved him back and opened the doors. She stepped out, the water just reached her knees. 

"Come back! I'm going back up. I'm going back up!" cried the steward. 

He left Sakura alone. 

Sakura walked down the corridor. "Crew passage," she looked up at the plaque above the door frame that read, _'Crew Only'_. "Crew Passage." She kept on trudging through the water that slowed her and make it harder to walk through. 

**Sasuke**

_The water's already by my ankles. At this rate, I'll be completely under in a short while's notice._

_'I don't want to die like this!' cried Inner Sasuke._

_No one's going to die. _Sasuke limed on the desk in order to get out of the cold water. 

**Sakura**

The water had already reached Sakura by mid-thigh. If there was a time to panic, now would be the time. Sakura shoved a lot of wooden chairs and objects that would keep getting into her way. Most of the objects were heavy, so moving them and, also, trudging through the water was beginning to take it's toll on Sakura as she pushed and continued on. 

Fatigue began to set in, she was breathing hard as she went on. 

_I can't give up now or ever!_ she thought. 

Sakura came to the end of the corridor, which meant a fork in the road. _Left or right?!_

"Left then," she was still unsure. She did the only thing she could in situation as this. 

"Sasuke?" Sakura called as she trudged on. 

The lights began to flicker making her panic a bit. 

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" 

**Sasuke**

"This is getting--" 

"Sasuke?!" 

Sasuke looked up through his messy, raven bangs. 

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere," he said to himself. 

"Sasuke?!" 

"Sakura!" 

**Sakura**

"Sasuke?!" _Please say something, so I can find you, Sasuke._ Sakura thought feverishly. 

"Sakura, I'm in here! I'm in here." she heard Sasuke call. 

Sakura ran down the corridor. She called him more to make sure she was going the right way, "Sasuke?!" 

"I'm in here!" 

Sakura pushed open the door. 

"Sasuke!" 

"Sakura," despite everything Sasuke managed to smile at her. 

Sakura rushed over to her beloved Uchiha. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

She covered his mouth with her's. They kissed for a few second, before Sasuke pulled away. 

"That guy, Yakushi, put the necklace in my pocket." 

"I know, I know, I know, I know," Sakura said in a rushed cracking tone. She hugged him and let him go just as quick. 

"Listen, Sakura, you're going to have to find a spare key, all right?" explained Sasuke. "Look in that cabinet right there." 

Sakura went over and checked all the keys. 

"It's a little silver one, Sakura." 

"These are all brass ones!" 

"Check right, here, Sakura." Sasuke motioned to the drawers of the desk with his foot. Sakura rushed over and pulled out the drawer and started rummaging for the key. 

"Sakura..." She looked up at him, "how did you find out I didn't do it?" 

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew." They looked at each other for a moment, until Sasuke snapped back. 

"Keep looking." 

"Oh, right." 

**Moments later**

"No key. There's no key!" Sakura said worried. 

"All right, Sakura, listen. You're going to have to find some help." 

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. A single, silvery tear ran down her face. 

_'She's scared, Outer Me,'_ said Inner Sasuke. 

_I know._

_'You're scared, Sakura?"_

_Yes._

"Sakura, trust me. It'll be all right. do you trust me?" Sasuke told her. 

Sakura looked away for a moment, then looked at Sasuke, "I trust you." 

She made her way towards him. Sakura took off the necklace she was wearing and put it around his neck. It was a simple necklace of silver chain and the charm was an onyx angel's wing. 

"It is my most prized possession," she said. 

Sasuke looked down at it. 

"Arigatou, Sakura... chan." Sakura kissed him hastily. 

"I'll be back," She made he way out. 

"I'll just wait here," called Sasuke. 

* * *

If walking through the water before was hard, it was almost impossible now. The water was frigid and reached Sakura just below the chest. 

"It's freezing, but I've got to keep going." 

Sakura climbed the staircase to D- deck to find some help. 

"Hello, is there anyone here?" she called when she reached the top. She walked to find someone. "Hello? Is there anybody down here? We need help! Hello! Damn it!" Sakura ran down the long maze of corridors until she spotted someone. 

"Oh, thank God. Wait, please, I need your help. There's a man back here-- Wait!" the man ran off. 

_**'Damn it!'**_ exclaimed Inner Sakura and Sakura. The lights began to slowly fade, engulfing Sakura in a state of darkness. A loud rumbling echoed through the corridor, making Sakura panic for a brief moment. The lights came back on, slowly. _Footsteps?!_ Sakura realized. 

"Hello?" 

"Ah, miss you shouldn't be down here now," said the steward pulling her to come with him. 

"Please, I need your help," Sakura begged him. 

"This way, quickly," said the man ignoring her. 

"There's a man down here and he's trapped. Please." 

"There's no need to panic." 

_'Ugh, we were better off on our own!'_ exclaimed Inner Sakura. 

"No, I'm not panicking," she said impatiently. "You're going the wrong way! Let go of me, listen!" Sakura yanked free of his grip and punched him in the nose. The man touched his nose, his fingers in crimson blood. 

"To hell with you," he ran off. Sakura leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. 

_What am I going to do?_ she thought, pained. 

"Sasuke..." his name came in a chocked whisper. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a fire hose coiled on a hook, on the wall and an ax sealed in a glass case. She unwound the hose and smashed the glass and pulled out the ax out of it's case. Sakura ran back down to Uchiha Sasuke. 

"Please be okay," she thought aloud. 

Sakura stopped abruptly, at the top of the staircase. 

"My God," she gasped. The water had already descended up on a small portion of the stairs. Sakura, slowly, made her way down the stairs. 

_This jacket's going to way me down in this water_, she thought. With that, she took off her jacket and placed it on the stairs. Sakura took the ax and got into the water. She gasped at the coldness of the water. By now, it had already reached almost to the base of her neck. Sakura grabbed on to the pipes on the ceiling. She, lethargically, made her way towards Sasuke. 

_'This is going too slow!'_ exclaimed Inner Sakura. 

"Screw this!" exclaimed Sakura. She let go of the pipes,and held the ax over her head. Sakura pushed her way through the water to Sasuke. Sakura went through the door and found Sasuke on top of the desk still. The water had reached him, slightly. 

"Sasuke!" 

He looked up at her. 

"Sakura!" 

"Will this work?" she asked her voice tight from fatigue. She pulled out the ax for Sasuke to see. 

"I guess will find out," he said. Sasuke placed the cuffs on the pipe. Sakura raised the ax and-- 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Try a couple of practice swings over there," Sasuke motioned to the wooden cabinet behind her. Sakura made her way to the cabinet and slammed the ax into it and then pulled it out. 

"Good, now try to hit the same mark, again, Sakura," Sasuke explained. 

She smashed into the cabinet again. Sakura completely missed the first mark. 

_'Sasuke,'_ cowered Inner Sasuke. _'you think this is a good idea?'_

_I trust her completely,_ replied Sasuke. 

"All right, Sakura, come on. You can do it," he positioned the cuffs again. 

"Listen. Just hit it really hard and really fast." 

Sakura pulled the ax back. 

"Wait, open your hands up a little more. Right. Listen, Sakura, I trust you." 

Sakura looked at the chain of the cuffs. Her bottom lip was trembling hard. Sasuke ducked his head behind the pipe and shut his eyes, tightly. 

"Go!" Sakura shut her eyes and swung. With a load _clang_ the chain broke. They began to rejoice. 

"You did it! Come on, let's go," Sasuke said. He jumped down and hit the water. "Oh, shit, this is cold. Oh, shit!" Sakura and Sasuke came out and saw the exit was too over flooded for them to pass through. 

"This is the way out," said Sakura. 

"We have to find another way. Come on," Sasuke pulled on Sakura's hand and they headed the other way. 

**Sai**

"Yakushi," Sai said. People were running around like a mass of ants, all trying to get to a lifeboat. 

"She's not on the starboard side either," Kabuto told Kai. 

"We're running out of time and this strutting martinet isn't letting any men on at all." 

"There's one on the other side letting men on," Kabuto explained. 

"Well, then that's our play. We'll need some insurance first. Come on." Kabuto followed him. 

_This isn't what I agreed to when I promised Orochimaru- sama that I would watch over his son_, though Kabuto disdainfully. 

**Sasuke and Sakura**

A loud pounding was heard on one of the sealed doors. A steward stopped to see what was going on. Sasuke's yells were heard as he broke through and tumbled out soaked to the bone, along with Sakura, who was just as wet. 

"Here! What do you think you're doing?" They ignored the steward and kept walking. "You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property." 

_**"Shut up!" **_exclaimed Sasuke, Sakura, Inner Sasuke and Inner Sakura. 

**okay, yes i know ive been a way for a while but the problem was that for one reason or another writing became impossible. between physical, and psychological pain i havent been able to touch my journal until today so i hope you guys liked this 'comeback chapter'**

**Sasuke: gotta love when things like this come together**

**Crimson: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOYFRIEND SASUKE?!**

**Inner Crimson: _boss, i think that is him. wanna know why. hey Sasuke enjoying your emo moments during breaks?_**

**Sasuke: x.x you. are. going. to. die!! -chases after her-**

**Inner Crimson: _oh fuck!!_**

**Crims, HM, Saku: -sweatdrop- Review!!**

**Sasuke: YOU ARE DEAD INNER CRIMSON!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!!**

**Inner Crimson: -blows raspberry- _LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY UCHIHA!!_**

**Crimson: good God!**


	21. Last Shot

**Lucy i isa home! i am back for the next chapter. I greatly apologize for not being here for so long. i had been in florida for a long while with my band to play down there so i am so sorry i couldn't write in a long while. and bringing my precious laptop wasn't the smartest thing to do if i actually went down there. though i did get some chapters pre- written in my journal so all i have to do is type them up now and not take so long writing them on lined paper.**

**here's the basis on how the rest of this story is going to go. By the help of everyone of you that read and review this story, I need you're help getting this done. I am trying to see if I can finish this story before the year is over (school year) which June 17 or June 19. The catch...? I'm going to need all of you to give me all you're feed on each chapter. I'm not saying I need so many reviews from this chapter, I don't do that. What I need to know is whether or not I'm doing my job right and by everyone's reviews I'll be able to reach my goal of June 17/19 (can't remember the exact day)**

**enough small talk let's get this story on a role!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Titanic**_** (though it would be pretty awesome if I did own both -fantasias on the possibilities-) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last Shot**

**Up on deck**

_'What are they doing?!'_ thought Asuma. He made his way over to Lightoller to see if he could clarify what the hell these officers loading the boats were doing.

"Lightoller- san, why are these boats being launched only half full?"

"Now now, Sarutobi- sama," he replied bluntly.

"There, look, 20 or so," Asuma pointed over to the boat that had just been launch not too long ago. "in a boat built for 65 and I saw one boat with only 12-- 12!" Asuma stated in outrage.

"Well, we weren't sure of the weight, Sarutobi- sama. The boats might have buckled."

"A load of crap that is, Lightoller! They were tested Belfast with the weight of 70 men. Now, fill these boats, Lightoller, for God's sake, man!"

Lightoller turned to see the life boat with only 20 people in it, drifting away from the sinking _Titanic._

_'By God--'_ he cut off his own thoughts.

"Please, I need more women and children, please," said Lightoller, his voice tense and tight. Little by little the lifeboats were lowered into the dark, lone waters of the frigid North Atlantic.

**Down below deck**

"You can't keep us locked in here like animals. The ship's bloody sinking!" Shikamaru exclaimed at one of the stewards.

"Bring forward the women and children!" ordered the steward. "Unlock the gates."

The gates were opened, slightly. One woman made it out but then all the men shoved and pushed to get through. The stewards beat them back with their fists and the butt of an ax. One man escaped as the officers, forcefully, pushed back the sea of people as the gates were locked anew.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura saw and heard the great mass of people at the stairwell, desperately, trying to get passed the gates and the steward. Their efforts, in vain. Sasuke tried to get up but the crowd was thick and the chaotic overall atmosphere of the scene made it hard to do anything.

"For God's sake, man, there are women and children down here!" exclaimed Shikamaru. "Let us up so we can have a chance!" Shikamaru glared at the steward and officers before he made his way down to the bottom of the over flowing stairwell.

_'Sasuke?!'_ he thought when saw the 19-year-old, raven- haired Uchiha. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed.

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke answered back as Shikamaru reached both him and Sakura.

"Can we get out?!"

"It's hopeless that way!" explained Shikamaru.

"Well whatever we do, we've got to do it fast," Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and saw (and heard) his best friend weaving through thickets of people heading towards him, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" they both hugged and the separated.

"The boats are all gone!" exclaimed Naruto his cerulean eyes held worry.

"The whole place is flooding. We've got to get out of here," said Sasuke.

"There's nothing this way!" exclaimed the Uzumaki.

"All right. Let's go this way, all right? Come on!" said Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru all ran together in hopes of finding away out.

**Sai and Kabuto**

Sai hastily and clumsily ripped the Heart of the Ocean necklace from the velvet box and stuffed it in his left pocked of his overcoat. He pulled out wads of cash and stuffed them everywhere.

"I make my own luck," he said looking at Kabuto.

"So do I," Kabuto replied revealing the silver gun in his jacket.

Sai smirked. He closed the door of the safe and locked it. They left for the boat deck.

**Sasu, Saku, Naru, Shika**

The four teenagers made their way through the masses of people trying to get out.

"Come on!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Calm yourself, Naruto- kun," said Sakura. "We can't make any mistakes knowing what the stakes are now."

"She's right," said Shikamaru.

"Come on. Let's go this way," said Sasuke.

--+--

"Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there," the steward.

"This way," said Sasuke.

"Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there," the steward told the mass of people. Sasuke made his way to the front with Sakura. Naruto and Shikamaru not to far behind them.

"Open the gate," Sasuke said firmly.

"Go back down the main stair," the steward told him.

"Open the gate right now!" Sasuke said with force backing him up.

"Go back down the main stair... like I told you," repeated the steward.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She looked exhausted, disheveled and frustrated.

_Oh, fuck NO!_ exclaimed Sasuke.

_'Sasuke...?'_ Questioned his Inner also seething in his rage just like his outer half.

Sasuke began to rattle, kick and hit the gate, "Goddamn it! Son of a bitch!" he yelled in rage.

Sasuke pulled back from the gate and went to the back and saw a long, wooden bench.

"That's it..." he said under his breath. "Naru, Shikamaru, give me a hand here!" he called to his friends. Two other men joined the three of them and began to rip the bench from it's fixed place.

_**'Sasuke, you are brilliant!'**_ exclaimed Sakura and Inner Sakura.

"Move aside! Move aside!" exclaimed Sakura moving everyone to press against the walls.

"Put that down," ordered the steward.

"One! Two!" yelled Sasuke.

"Stop that!" yelled the steward.

"THREE!!" they rammed the gates with the bench.

"Again!" The gates went flying off their hinges.

"Let's go!" yelled Sasuke as everyone flooded out.

"You can't do this You can't go up--"

The steward was cut short as Naruto and Shikamaru punched him.

"Nice shot dobe. You two, Shikamaru," said Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura-- Hey! What did you just call me?!"

They grinned and rushed out to the boat deck as Naruto had a pout on his face all the way up.

**On the boat deck**

A wide spread panic and chaos ran on deck as everyone was trying to escape the soon-to-be watery grave that once was the marveled beauty of _Titanic_.

"We're too late!" said Sai.

"There are more boats on the other side," explained Kabuto.

"Stay with this one-- Yamato. He seems to be quiet practical."

The screams of terrified people filled the air of the biting night. With fear and tempers rising, anyone's fate could have gone either way. The air filled with shrieks was now filled with the harsh snapping _bam_ of a gun being fired off.

"It's starting to fall apart," said Sai.

"Yamato- san?" said Sai walking with him.

"Hockley- san," he said acknowledging that he was there.

"I'm a businessman, as you know and I have a business proposition for you."

**Sasu, Saku, Naru, Shika**

"Come on, Sakura!" Sasuke pulled her near him. Naruto and Shikamaru behind them.

"The boats are gone!" Sakura cried. Sakura then spotted the Colonel. "Colonel, are there any boats on that side?"

"No, miss, but there are a couple of boats all the way forward," he replied and with that Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru ran down towards the direction the Colonel pointed out.

The band playing had stopped for moment.  
"What's the point? They aren't even listening to us," said one of the violinist.

"Well, they don't listen to us during dinner either." said the head violinist "We'll play to keep warm."

They began to play the fast paced song from "Orpheus In the Underworld".

"Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in first class," said Naruto sarcastically.

**Sai**

"So we have an agreement then," Sai slipped a wad of money in Yamato's pocket. "Yamato- san?"

Yamato looked up at him and then left.

"Money _is_ the greatest solution..." Sai, for once, smiled genuinely.

**Sasu, Saku, Naru, Shika**

Sasuke and Sakura waited on the boats that were currently being loaded.

"You guys check on the other side," Sasuke told Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke..."

"Go, both of you," he had cut off Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded and turned but then waited on Naruto.

"Good luck... Sasuke... Sakura," Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto hugged each other tightly and then parted.

"Be safe, Naruto," said Sakura hugging the blonde 18-year-old.

"I will. Both Shikamaru and me," he said letting go of her. Sakura kissed him on the cheek. Naruto ran off with Shikamaru.

Sakura let one silvery tear fall down her fair face. She soon felt a pair of strong arms encasing her from behind.

"Don't worry about them, Sakura," said Sasuke gently and quietly. "They'll, both, be fine."

Sakura looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. They kissed for a while longer, Sakura pulled.

"I guess you're right, Sasuke-kun," she replied.

**Kabuto and Sai**

"I found her on the other side waiting for a boat... with _him_," Kabuto reported to Sai.

"Anyone else?" Yamato asked in Sai's direction for people to get on the boat.

Sai looked away.

"Get ready to launch!" exclaimed Yamato.

"Oh, goddamn it all to hell," Sai said softly. He headed to the other side of the ship.

"Shit," said Kabuto quietly. _Why the fuck did I ever promise Orochimaru- sama I would take care of his damn son?!_ he thought bitterly. He followed Sai.

**Ebisu**

_That's everyone.'_ Ebisu thought.

"Prepare to lower," said Yamato.

Ebisu took the opportunity and jumped into the boat.

Yamato saw him, _Let the spoiled bastard be_, he figured.  
"Take them down," Yamato ordered as the boat slowly began to lower into the pitch black water.

Ebisu breathed a sigh of relief. To his relief he had not been pulled off the lifeboat. Though, he would never even begin to comprehend the future ridicule for the action he had just took.

**--+--**

**so hopefully the length of this chapter will make up the fact that i was gone for a while. if not... will hope you guys enjoy it either way and i want to thank everyone that's stuck with me through it all**

**Honeymusterd: THINGS ARE GONNA BE SO FREAKIN AWESOME!!**

**Sakura: i have to agree with you on that -clanks her glass of acai, blueberry, pomegrante juice against HM's glass of frozen dragonfruit-**

**Crimson: have either of you two seen Inner Crimson and Sasuke?**

**Inner Crimson: _GODDAMN IT SASUKE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKIN FAST!! CUT THE FIREBALLS!!_**

**Sasuke: -still chasing after and using his fireball jutsu on her for calling him emo one too many times- CUZ I AM AN UCHIHA AND I PWN ALL!! -evil laugh-**

**Crimson, Sakura, Honeymusterd: -sweatdrop-**

**Sakura: and to believe you're dating him**

**Honeymusterd: never too late to get a new boyfriend**

**Crimson: nope im good -smiles through the sweatdrop-**

**Inner Crimson and Sasuke: _REVIEW!!_**


	22. Not Without You

**-funny little announcer medieval with really cheesy got burr up my ass accent comes into the room- all please rise, Lady Nightshade is now enter-- ING!! oh will you shut up! anyways let's do this intro the **_**correct**_** way**

**Honeymusterd: YO, EVERYBODY BEST STAND UP AND BOW DOWN TO... THE ONE.. THE ONLY CRIMSON... NIGHTSHAAAAAADDDEEE!!**

**Hello everyone! Crimson here and thank you Honeymusterd. anyways yes i am back... pretty quick huh? anyways thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter you guys gave me the comeback strength to do this really long process with even greater ease. thank you to all. and it kinda helps that I'm listening to Cascada's own "Everytime We Touch" the fast version that sounds as though it's live. So, I'm, of course, happy to be back here once again for another chapter of **_**Titanic -SasuSaku style- **_**but enough talking. Mr. Big Booming Voice Announcer Guy, would you like to start us off?**

**Mr. BBVAG: BUT OF COURSE, LADY CRIMSON!!**

**just to let all of you know... they started calling me Lady Crimson after the totally freakin awesome British rapper Lady Sovereign she is so freakin awesome i love her music!! anyways, Mr. Announcer Guy, if you please...**

**Mr. BBVAG: DISCLAIMER: CRIMSON DOES NOT OWN **_**NARUTO**_** OR **_**TITANIC**_** (be flippin' sweet if she did though)**

**well you heard the man... let's get this show on the road**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Not Without You"**

"Give her to me," said Lightoller as he took the small girl from her father's arms and placed her with her older sister and mother.

"Daddy," the small girl with curly, blonde pigtails and lacy dress said.

"It'll be fine, darling. Don't you worry," the man said trying to reassure his small daughter. "It's good- bye for a little while. Only for a little while."

Sakura turned to look at the man speaking to his daughters. _My God_, she thought. _To lose a father in such away..._

"There'll be another boat for the daddies. This boat's for the mummies and the children," as he spoke tears began to come to the smallest girl's freckled covered face. She put her hand on her older sister's shoulder, trying to find a way to stop her crying. Her efforts were in vain. "You hold Mummy's hand and be a good little girl."

_I can't take this!_ exclaimed Sakura in her mind.

_'What?'_ asked Inner Sakura.

_Me losing Sasuke, like those girls might lose their father._

Sakura turned to her belovèd Uchiha Sasuke. She looked straight into his deep, soulful pools of onyx eyes.

"I'm not going without you," she stated simply, yet firmly.

"No, you have to go... now!" Sasuke stated. His own voice firm as he stared into her deep, green emerald orbs.

"No, Sasuke."

"Get in the boat, Sakura!"

"No, Sasuke," she repeated again.

_'She won't give, Sasuke,'_ stated Inner Sasuke.

_That's what I was and am afraid of. She's just too hard headed...! But that's what I absolutely love about her. _replied Sasuke.

"Yes, get in the boat," he moved Sakura towards the boat but then was stopped when he heard someone intervene at the worst time possible.

"Yes, get on the boat, Sakura," Sai had come over to where Sasuke and Sakura were. His expression unreadable. More so then often, that is.

Sakura, self- consciously, moved closer to Sasuke when seeing Sai.

Sai turned his attention to his 'fiancé'. "My God, look at you. You look a fright."

_**'Well no fuckin' duh! We aren't going to be looking are best after all we've been through, Sai!!'**_ exclaimed Sakura and Inner Sakura. Sai pulled off the blanket she had on and shoved onto Sasuke. Sai took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

_'That bastard!'_ exclaimed Inner Sasuke. _'Why, I oughta--'_

_For once, I agree with you,'_ stated Sasuke.

Sai touched Sakura's face. Sakura looked at Sasuke, he pulled her away from Sai and it was Sasuke's turn to speak.

"Go on, I'll get the next one," he said looking directly into her eyes.

"No, not withyou," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

_What does Sakura see in someone like that?!_ thought Sai, his anger factor rising.

"Listen to me, I'll be all right. Sakura, I'll be fine," Sasuke said over and over trying to reassure her that he would be okay and that she didn't have to worry about him. "I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me."

Sakura placed her hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. "Please, don't leave me, Sasuke and don't ask me to leave you. You know I can't do that. Please don't leave me... if you can't come with me... then let me go with you." Sakura said her voice having that edge that said, 'the tears were are soon to come'. **(A. N. where have those famous lines been heard of before?)**

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that you can't stay here. Now go on, get on."

_She's not going going to budge unless she knows that street rat's going to be safe. Ugh... damn it, Sakura._

"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship," Sakura looked up at him. Her green eyes wide. "Sasuke and I can get off safely, both of us." Sasuke looked at Sai for a moment then looked back at Sakura.

"See? Got my own boat to catch," he told her. Sasuke tried to keep his tone light so he wouldn't worry her.

"Now hurry. They're almost full," said Sai his trademark 'smile' on his face. Sakura looked at Sasuke before she was pulled by one of the officers onto the boat.

"Step aboard, miss," he said.

"Come on, hurry," said Sai. They pulled Sakura through, up and just before she went into the boat she grabbed onto Sasuke's hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. Sasuke was then pushed out of the way as Sakura settled into the boat. All the while she was looking at Sasuke.

"Lower away," commanded one of the officers. Some of the gasped as they felt the sudden jolt of the boat lowered into the great inky waters of the North Atlantic.

Sakura looked at both Sasuke and Sai as she went down, lower with the small boat. To many people it looked like she was staring at two guys, but in truth, she was looking at a messenger from Heaven and a messenger from her worst nightmares standing side by side. Her beloved Uchiha Sasuke and the loathsome Sai.

"You're a good liar," said Sai watching Sakura descend lower.

"Almost as good as you," said Sasuke watching his love being lowered in the dark water.

Sai scoffed at Sasuke's remark. A moment of silence passed.

"There's no, uh-- There's no arrangement, is there?"

"No there is," Sai answered Sasuke's question. "Not that you'll benefit much from it."

Sasuke turned to look at Sai.

"I always win, Sasuke..." He turned to look at the raven- haired Uchiha. "one way or another." Sai looked back down at Sakura, who was now close to the water. Sasuke just stared at him for a moment and then turned his attention to Sakura.

_'That fuckin' bastard!'_ exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

_There's nothing we can do now,'_ Sasuke stated, sadly.

Sakura looked back up to where Sasuke and Sai were. An angel and a demon, standing next to one another as they watched the small mortal girl being lowered away into the mysterious water below her. At that moment, everything was now silent to Sakura. Not the shouts of the crewmen could disturb her. Nor could the small sister's cries or good- byes could be heard. All she heard was the beat of her own heart. Sakura, only, looked at Sasuke. The perfect angelic face that made her smile was now ridden with pain and sorrow. She could tell how the angel's eyes grew wet as the distance between the two of them kept getting larger and vast.

_I know what I have to do,_ stated Sakura. The tears that were threatening to come out before hand no receded.

_'Sakura, you really have changed a lot since meeting Sasuke. I'm proud of you,'_ said Inner Sakura.

_Arigatou,_ stated Sakura. _Angel's should never weep, but rather those that love the angel should be the one's crying._

Sakura stood up and jumped to one of the open sections of the promenade.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Sasuke. The men grabbed her and her in.

"Stop her!" exclaimed Sai.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Sasuke. He ran to where he knew she would most likely end up.

Sakura ran, pushing past everyone to get where she had to be.

Sasuke ran down to the bottom of the stairwell in the first class section.

Sakura ran directly into Sasuke's arms and refused to let go.

"Sakura," gasped Sasuke as he caught her in his arms. They kissed each other, feverishly.

"You're so stupid. _(kiss)_ Why'd you do that? _(kiss)_ You're so stupid, Sakura _(kiss, kiss, kiss)_ Why did you do that? Why?" Sasuke's voice chocked and tight but nonetheless he was happy to be with her. And shocked as well.

"You jump, I jump, ne?" Sakura stated. Sakura's hands on his chest, while his were on the back of her neck, entangled in her pink, silky hair.

"... Right," he said. He couldn't help but smile.

They kissed once more and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh, God, I couldn't go," Sakura said clinging to Sasuke. "I couldn't go, Sasuke."

"It's all right," he told her still holding on to her. "We'll think of something."

**Sai**

Sai stood above them watching them, hearing their every word.

"At least I'm with you," Sakura said.

"We'll think of something. I promise. We'll figure something out," said Sasuke.

Kabuto saw Sai and put his hand on Sai's shoulder. Sai wouldn't budge. Kabuto used all his strength and yanked him off from the banister.

_Hell no. They are __**NOT**__ doing this to me!! _Sai grabbed the gun in Kabuto's vest and ran back.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sai with a gun in his hand.

"Come on!" he pulled Sakura as the bullet shattered the wooden figurine on top of the ending of the banister. They ran as fast as possible in order to get away. Sai ran after them but slipped on the chunk of wood. He grabbed the gun firing round after round at Sasuke and Sakura. All the while, they ran dodging any of the bullets that came their way. They jumped into the water and still ran. Sai came after them firing more bullets.

"Move, Sakura! Haiku!!"

Sai followed them in the water, a bullet breaking the glass window. Sai let out a grunt of despair; the gun was out of bullets.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" he yelled. Sai got back on the stairs. Kabuto standing there. Sai began to chuckle.

"What could possibly be funny?" Kabuto asked.

"I put the diamond in the coat... and I put the coat on her!"

**--+--**

**hopefully i did good on this. i personally but all my raw emotion into this chapter it just so many emotional layers to it. it's crazy! so hopefully i acheived the right level of excellence**

**Crimson: they still havent stopped running **

**-BANG BOOM SKITTTT KABOOM CHIRP CHIRP CRASH!!-**

**Sakura: im guessin they just did**

**Crim, Saku, HM: -run into the kitchen seeing the whole place trashed- WTF DID YOU GUYS DO?!**

**Inner Crimson: _the most obvious one was a blast from a chidori attack the rest_**

**Sasuke: -winces in pain- most likely this girls imitation of the original Flaming Sword that's usually done by, you, Crimson**

**Sakura: well at least they stopped**

**Crimson: -pissed off look on her face-**

**-Inner Crimson and Sasuke look at each other-**

**Inner Crimson: _run?_**

**Sauske: run...**

**Crimson: ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Sasu and In. Crim: RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!**

**Sakura and Honymusterd: -sweatdrop- review**

**Crimson: YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!**

**Sasuke and Inner Crimson: ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**


	23. Swept Away

**Gommen, ne... i know i haven't been back for over a billion years... almost a month... i was going to update last week but i had fallen i'll and they had restricted me from using my laptop, or even touching my journal were i write all my things down. no laptop or writing for about a week... now that ladies and gents is true hell!! D: **

**but plz don't let me go into the gory details.**

**anyways, on with the show!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Swept Away**

The once comfortable First- class lounge that was used by so many high class passengers, was now submerged in frigid, ice water. Everywhere the sound of white, polished china dishes, clinking, could be heard. The sturdy chairs all floated in the rising water level.

**--x--**

Sasuke and Sakura remained at the bottom of the staircase, trying to catch their breath from the previous run- in with Sai. Suddenly, they heard the cries of a child. The small, dark- haired boy stood, frozen in fear, as water began to come in, slowly.

"We can't just leave him," said Sakura.

Sasuke's line of vision fell to the water slipping down the stairs. "All right, come on."

Sakura and Sasuke ran as fast as possible to retrieve the small boy. Sasuke collected him in his strong arms. He and Sakura looked forward to see the barricaded was was beginning to allow more and more water to pour through.

_Shit!_ thought Sakura. _There's no way we can get through that way. We better burry before it explodes and we're pulled under!_

They turned around and began to run, getting away from the soon-to-be, torrent of water. The small boy, screaming, all the while. Sasuke and Sakura ran, but soon came to an ultimate stop when they saw the opening, in which the blasting, rushing water spewed from.

"Go back!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Suddenly, a man came into view and headed towards Sasuke and Sakura. When, he saw his son in the young Uchiha's arms, he began to yell at him in Czech. The man snatched the small boy from Sasuke, shoved him, slightly, and stalked away.

"Wait," Sakura's bottom lip trembled, "isn't that where all the water's about to gush out... ?!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned to the left, seeing the rushing water.

The man ignored Sasuke and Sakura's yells of, "It's the wrong way!" and "Come back!" The man looked up and he stared in awe at the heavy amounts of water that were coming out. With a sickening 'crack', the collapsible wall ripped open and tons upon tons of water began to pour out. The heavy rush swept away the man and his child.

Sasuke and Sakura witnessed the horrible scene before them.

"Go!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Sakura (with Sasuke following behind her) both ran into the next corridor. They ran as the water thundered behind them. The lights began to flicker, debating whether or not to go out completely. The water became too fast and swallowed Sakura and Sasuke, pulling them both with the insanely strong current. The fizzing, white/clear/green water carried them, mercilessly down the corridor. There was nothing to hold on to, so no escape from this.

"Sasuke!" Sakura would exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke would yell.

The water was fast, harsh and cold. The water carried them both to a locked gate of the Third- Class. Sakura slammed hard into the cross- metal bars, Sasuke, soon, followed. Sasuke let out a groan of agony as his body hit the bars. He moved slowly, trying to get a grip on the walls so he and Sakura would be able to get out of their entrapment.

"Sakura! This way!" he exclaimed, his voice tight in the incredible amount of energy he was using to be able to move against the wall. Sakura followed him, struggling to hold on. Sasuke had made it and grabbed on to the pipes on the roof and swung into the small, empty staircase.

"Come on. Give me your hand." Sakura took his hand, grateful, for the assistance. Sasuke let out a groan as he hoisted Sakura into the staircase.

Sakura, quickly, scrambled up the small flight of stairs. Her face pale and took on the physique of shock. The gate at the top was locked. And, just to make matters worse... the water is rising extremely high. Sasuke stood next to Sakura.

"Oh, God!" Sakura exclaimed. Opening the gate, without a key, was virtually impossible. They heard a much more intense gurgling sound; the water was rising at an alarming rate. Sasuke and Sakura did the only thing that was possible in a predicament like this one... scream for help. The water was beginning to spill from the top step.

"HELP!" cried Sakura, in desperation. God heard their pleas just fast... when a steward came running by.

"Wait, sir, open the gate, please. Please," begged Sasuke. The steward was already a few steps up the stairwell.

"Please. Help us. Please!" cried Sakura, she was terrified. The man was about to leave, he stopped.

"Bloody hell," he murmured under his breath and returned, with keys in hand, to rescue Uchiha and Haruno. The man, unsteadily, tried many keys. Sakura and Sasuke please of rapidness made the steward all the more jittery. A spark shot red mini sparks causing the steward to flinch and drop his keys.

"I'm sorry. I dropped the keys," he said the ran off.

"Get more help! Please! No!" Sakura cried.

_'Sasuke what are--'_ Inner Sasuke didn't have time to finish the question, as Sasuke dove under, feeling around for the keys. Sasuke had pretty well adapt vision for underwater things, but the ice- cold water made everything seem impossible. Sasuke, would have to feel around, blindly. He felt them, encased them within his grasp and broke through the surface, gasping for air.

"I got them. Which one is it, Sakura?"

"The sharp one, try the sharp one." Sakura replied.

He slipped his hand into the water trying to find the key hole.

"Hurry, Sasuke," Sakura said, fear, evident in her tone.

Sasuke managed to slip the key into the hole but, "It's stuck."

The water had risen enough that it would drown them both in a matter of seconds.

"Hurry, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke gave the key a swift turn and, slowly, opened the gate. "I got it, I got it! Go! Go, Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed, as he shoved her through, first.

Sakura clung to the pipes on the ceiling as she pushed through the tons of water. Sakura popped out of the other side, but she hadn't seen Sasuke come out from the frigid, deep, tumbling water.

"Sasuke," she saw him come up for air. "Sasuke, come on!" He pulled over to her side and they both ran up the stairs. They were out of danger... but... for how long?

Sakura kept on running, following her beloved, raven- haired Uchiha Sasuke. _"Sasuke..."_ his name a kiss of hope on her lips.

**--+--**

**what will become of our two love- struck teenagers? how will they get through this ordeal? will they even get through it?**

**Crimson: now that's some scary shit right there**

**Honeymusterd: hey Inner Crimson... you okay?**

**Inner Crimson: -prys her hand free from the edge of her seat- _f- fi-ine... i'm okay_**

**Sasuke: clearly since you split the chair but nothing to splinters**

**Sakura: will there ever be a moment of peace with Sasu and Inner Crimson in the samer room?**

**Inner Crimson and Sasuke: _nope_**

**Sakura: -eye roll-**

**Crimson: well -sits in Sasuke's lap- at least im keeping him**

**Sasuke: true**

**Honeymusterd: okay, if you two are going to start to get all lovey dovey i suggest the next room!!**

**Crimson: um... Inner me... why do you have a video camera?**

**Inner Crimson: _your all's first make- out vid... this'll make millions on YouTube_**

**Crimson: -gives her a forbading look-**

**Sasuke: i suggest you run -let goes of Crimson-**

**Inner Crimson: _yup... i probably should_ -drops the camera and runs-**

**Crimson: YOU ARE SO DEAD!!**

**Honeymusterd: -sweatdrop-**

**Sakura: o.O**

**Sasuke: -.- review**


	24. Your Money Can't Save You

**gommen na sai!! i know i haven't been here forever. updating, even over the summer is kinda hard. and truth be told, the Writer's Block stinkin' Fairy was camping out in my room. she is much girlier than i had thought previously. Ugh... anyways. here is the next chapter of **_**Titanic -SasuSaku style-**_

**oh, i almost forgot! this story, which has been and will be my crowning glory here at FanFiction, has been nominated for the first ever **_**Academy Fanfic Awards!**_** i am really excited to find out whether or not this story is worth the prize. but whether i win or lose, i dont really care. what does always put a smile on my face is knowing that you all like this story and are really **_**patient**_** when it comes to waiting for an update. so if i win, it's because of all of you out there! and if i lose then, i lose. so whether i win or lose i just want to say how much i love all of you for making this story possible. i love you guys so much for this honor of being here and entertaining people with a good story. I LOVE YOU ALL AND HERE IS YOUR REWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Titanic**_** (be awesome though. Naruto and a multi-billion dollar movie. hmm...)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You're Money Can't Save You"**

The ship's once grandeur stature, graceful gate, was now being sucked into the icy, dark water. The stern was well deep in the water. People that were on the water-logged section, ran trying to find a safe and dry place. That and finding a way not to perish on _Titanic's_ ill-fated maiden voyage. Everyone was running around everywhere as panic factors only began to rise. The crew had begun bringing down the four extra collapsible boats to try and save more passengers. The boat came crashing down to the deck, unharmed, and not harming anyone either.

--+--

Sai ran out of the first- class upper dining area. After his pursuit of Sakura and Sasuke, he had lost time. He came, bustling out and was forced to run in the same direction of the other men. All the men were pushing, shoving, and yelling in order to get to the boats. But their efforts were futile, by Yamato's yells of having the men back away. Sai climbed up on one of the iron casts. Then he heard the small cries of a child. Behind the cast was a small girl crying, begging for help. Sai ignored her all together and left.

--+--

"Keep going up," Sasuke told Sakura as they continued ascending up the stairs.

"These stairs seem to go on forever," Sakura said as she kept climbing the long, spiraling staircase.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked her as they stopped for a brief moment.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sakura gave him a forced smile. Sasuke wrapped his arm tightly around her. "When you tell me not to worry, is when make me worry the most." He turned Sakura round so she was looking at him.

"I guess its fatigue is all. And the cold." Without another thought, Sasuke gave Sakura a warming, tender kiss on the lips, which had the power to make any girl melt on the sport from the molten heat that would course through her veins. Sasuke pulled back and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Better?"

"A-Aa," Sakura managed to stutter. Sasuke gave her the signature Uchiha smile. **(Oh hear those fangirls scream)** They continued on their way.

_God only know how much I love this man,_ Sakura thought.

_'Ahem.'_

_Oh and of course you as well, Inner Me._

_Thank you for my props._ Inner Sakura gave her a big grin.

--+--

Rather that waiting for a boat, some jumped to the nearing green water.

"Stay back!" Yamato yelled at the men that were trying to get through. Yamato had the gun aimed at all of them.

"Will you give us a chance to live, you limey bastard?!" exclaimed Naruto from behind Shikamaru. Both teens were enraged.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me. Get back!" exclaimed Yamato.

Sai pulled through the crowd and went to go forward.

"Get back!" Yamato had the gun aimed at Sai.

"We had a deal damn you," Sai said to him.

Yamato pulled the large amount of bills from his pocket and flung them in Sai's face. "Your money can't save you any more than it can save me. Get back." Yamato shoved Sai back.

A man tried to escape by clinging to the ropes, but Yamato noticed him. One shot and the man lay dead. A man moved forward too much and shoved Shikamaru forward too far.

**BLANG**

Shikamaru laid bleeding and dead.

"Shikamaru! No, Shikamaru." Naruto knelt down beside his friend; tears leaked from his beautiful cerulean eyes. He looked up at Yamato, "Kisama!"

A river of Shikamaru's crimson blood ran down to where Yamato was standing. Yamato, merely, side- stepped to avoid the red liquid.

_What have I done?_ he moaned mentally. _I killed an innocent man._

An officer turned to look at Yamato. _What the hell?_ the man thought.

Yamato saluted him and put the pistol to his temple._ Let this, hopefully, purge me of my wretched sin._

"No, Yamato!" cried the officer.

**BLANG**

It was too late. Officer Yamato floated, face down, in the green water, dead. He had tumbled back after the shot had blown his brains to smithereens.

Sai ran from the scene. _Think! Damn it, Sai! You have to find a way to get the hell of this God forsaken ship!_ Then, a thought occurred to the heartless son of Orochimaru. Sai ran back and collected the child, he had seen earlier, in his arms. Sai made his way into the crowd. "I have a child!"

"Clear a path here!" commanded the officer.

"Please, I have a child. Please, I'm all she has in the world." Sai looked as though he was on the verge of tears. What a bastard. A great scheming, conniving, acting bastard!

"Go on," said the officer to Sai. "Step back, step back, I say."

Sai approached the boat and a woman told Sai to give her the small girl for her to hold while he boarded. Sai took the crying girl in his arms, soothing her.

_You live another day,_ _Sai_, he thought

--+--

Sasuke and Sakura ran through the First- class lounge, trying to get up on the deck. It was hard since the floor was at a great slope making it difficult to move. Something, or someone, entered the cherry blossom's line of vision, while she had been running with Sasuke, made her stop.

"Matte, matte, matte," she told Sasuke. "Asuma- san."

Sarutobi Asuma turned to look at the 17-year-old young woman.

"Oh, Sakura," his voice was lifeless.

She walked towards him. "Won't you even make a try for it?"

Asuma swallowed, "Gommen ne, Sakura."

"Doshde?"

"I didn't build you a stronger ship. I have let you down."

The sound of creaking metal ripped through the air.

"It's going fast. We have to move." Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his.

"Matte." Asuma stopped them. He handed his life jacket to Sakura. "Good luck, to you, Sakura. To you as well, Sasuke."

Sakura took the life jacket he gave her. "And to you, Sarutobi- dono." She hugged him tightly before departing with the raven haired Uchiha.

--+--

"Naruto! Matte!" Naruto looked up; his face tear- stained._ Hinata?_

"Hinata- chan, what are you still doing here?"

"My cousin, Neji," -_So she and money bags are related then. Sakura did have a point_- "told me that I was to go with his wife, TenTen, in the case he didn't make it," she explained to the blond Uzumaki.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto was fully curious as to why she was spilling all this to him. A boy she had one dance with, but how he had fell in love with, almost automatically.

"Naruto, you're coming with us!"

"Eh?!"

"You are. I explained to the officers that the Hyuga's would not appreciate having two young ladies -one of which was pregnant- to go alone. They wouldn't allow Neji nii- san since he's higher class, but they would allow you."

Naruto was stunned. "Hinata, I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing and hurry!" Hinata turned around, but Naruto grabbed her arm, spun her around and placed a heart- melting, passionate kiss on Hinata's lips. He pulled back a while later.

"Arigatou, Hinata- chan," he breathed in her ear. He took her hand and they both ran to where TenTen was. Hinata, all the while, confused, flushed, dazed, and was in major delusional happiness.

_I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto_, she thought.

* * *

--+--

**things are really, but emensly getting bad now! what will be the fate of all these people? will they live or perish?**

**Honeymusterd: 'there comes a time where we all have to chose between what is right and what is easy'**

**Sasuke: you know you got that from Dumbledore from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire right?_**

**Honeymusterd: i am aware of that -blows a raspberry-**

**Sasuke: -eyeroll-**

**Sakura: hey where's--**

**Inner Crimson: _ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! CRIMSON CANT WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS?!_**

**Crimson: NOPE!**

**-run through the living room and run out-**

**Honeymusterd: ...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Sasuke: ... anyone for pizza?**

**Honeymusterd: yup**

**Sakura: i'm famished**

**Sasu, Saku, Honey: Review!**


	25. Fight For Survival

**konichiwa, my honorable guests and esteemed members that are watchers of my humble piece of work. okay, i'm doing that a LOT, but anyway's what's up everyone? i'm beyond excited**

**a) awards are almost here!! :)**

**b) this story is almost coming to close ending, which means hell from you all if i dont make the most crucial chapters the best of my ability. well, i know known of you would ever give me a 5 min plus rant but i would be screaming at my own failure so that is why my heart and soul goes into all of this that i do**

**c) it's a bitter sweet thing though. this is my 2nd story ever under Naruto (no the first one is **_**Karaoke -NARU STYLE- **_**it is another one that isn't here on , it is somewhere else) so this would be, like i like to say, my second epic. kinda of odd to refer to it as an epic i know but, "to his, his thine own nature" not sure who said that but it sounds cool though ;D**

**d) JUST ENJOY THE SHOW CAUSE HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AT YA!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Titanic**_** otherwise, I would be a bajillion times more famous than I already am! Sorry... been listening to "Famous" from Puddle of Mudd a little to long. Can't help it though. Songs beyond addictive!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fight For Survival**

The deck was flooded with people trying to escape the water grave that was formally known as _Titanic_. Kakashi had come out to watch the frantic atmosphere that was beginning to engulf him. The _gulk_ing sound was the reason why Hatake decided to turn around. Water would soon cover that area where he stood. The water was coming that fast.

"Capitan," a voice protruded through his thoughts. He turned to see a blonde French woman holding a baby. "Capitan, where should I go? Please." Hatake just started at her in silence. He turned and walked away. It was like he was in a mental lock down of some sort.

"Captain!" a crewman yelled for Kakashi. "Captain, sir." He tried to give him the lifebelt, but Kakashi ignored him. Kakashi kept walking until he entered the control room, which was now flooded with water. Kakashi closed the door behind him and locked it. The orchestra was still heard. Beauty in a land of chaos. They stopped and looked at one another.

"Right, that's it, then," said the lead violinist.

"Good-bye, Wally, good luck."

"So long, old chap." The other violin and two cello players walked away, but suddenly stopped. Wally had began to play "Nearer My God To Thee". One of the violinists walked back and played along with him. Soon the whole orchestra began to play anew.

Yet this orchestra's music had rung sweet it leaves the haunting, bone-chilling feeling of the ill-fate of all of the innocent souls on the ship. The song rang out to everyone in the ship, that knew that they were to go down with the beautiful ship.

To Hatake Kakashi; he knew that if he would have heeded the warnings, he might have been able to stop the hell that was bout to be inflicted on all.

The music played on.

To Sarutobi Asuma; he blamed himself for the tragedy that was about to come to pass. With his pocket watch and scotch on the rocks, the only thing he desires is that God shall forgive him for screwing up and letting all these innocent souls die. The hour was nearly approaching 2:10 A.M.

The music played on.

To the old couple; the crewman told her to go, she refused and said, "I go where he goes." Now they both lay on a bed, together, holding on tightly to one another.

The music played on.

To the Irish mother and her two children; you couldn't get to the boats in time. Your children are now safe, tucked in their bed. "And so they lived happily together for 300 years in the land of Tir Na Nog the land of eternal youth and beauty."

The music played on as your little children fell asleep.

The ship was starting to go down faster than ever. Everyone scrambled to cut through the ropes that held the life boats. The boats now set free carried many, but, as always, not enough. the water came into the first-class staircase hall, where it began to drown the few first-class that remained or those that were to go down with honor. The water came fast as the last notes of the song were played.

"Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight," stated Wally.

--+--

Kakashi breathed in and the windows shattered with the pressure of the water. He grabbed onto the steering wheel and held on.

--+--

All was now submerged in unimaginable quantities of the murky, bone-chilling water. The collapsible boat was finally set free. Sai held on to the rope; his feet planted on the small boat. Screams filled the air hell-bent night. Nothing could hope to cease the screams. The small life boat had flipped over entirely as people tried to get into it. It was all in vain with all the force that was being applied to the boat. The souls left on board began to run to the stern. The bow was long gone in the needle-like water. A mass of ants swarming in order to stay alive. Some didn't even bother and jumped over board on the way up, from where they just were, and even from the very top of the stern, some crashing to their doom, others safe... for now.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura emerged from the great mass of people. They looked toward the end where the bow had once been before it was engulfed in the clutches of the long, creeping fingers of the murderous black water below them.

"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Sakura tuned to face Sasuke; he could sense the fear that seemed to radiate off her. "Come on!" Sasuke pulled on her hand as they broke into a run.

_Titanic_ began to slip under the waves faster and faster each passing second. The eerily-sickening sound of the groans of the metal only terrified the remaining passengers, further.

"This way. Over the rail!" Sasuke pulled Sakura over the railing. They would have to jump seeing there was no other way to continue.

Sasuke jumped over first and stood on the small platform below it.

"Come on, Sakura. Jump!" Sasuke urged her. He helped her over the railing. Sasuke jumped down from the platform and turned to face Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her down.

--+--

The water in the first-class hall had begun to rise at an alarming rate. The pressure crushed against the windows causing them to shatter. The water sucked in swimmers that tried to break past the strong current. Some were sucked it and were trapped.

--+--

Sasuke and Sakura scaled across the narrow paths to make it to the area of the stern. One jump down would get them to highest point of the sinking vessel.

"I got you, Sakura." He had her from her hand. "Jump!"

Sakura jumped down. but fell to the floor on her front. Sakura felt someone take her arm and pull her up. It was the cook, Hoshigaki Kisame.  
"I've got you, miss!"

"Arigatou." She turned and cried out, "Sasuke!" Sasuke grabbed her. "Come on," he said, towering her up the stairs.

All of the sudden, the sound of snapping cables permeated the air. Then the sickening sound of metal groaning in accelerated pain ripped through the inky night. The funnel collapsed and crushed any people that were trying to swim away.

Sai watched the scene in horror as he and other men tried to paddle the boat out.

The sounds of hysterical shrieking slit the thin veil which cloaked the cold air. The shrieks worsened as the lights went out for a while with each passing second. The atmosphere calmed to the slightest degree as the lights flickered back on.

Sakura and Sasuke trudged up the stairs slowly trying to make their way up.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."

"You want to walk a little faster through that valley there?" Sasuke impatiently directed the man in front of him and Sakura.

--+--

A groan was heard and the great glass dome of the first-class hall shattered due to the incredible pressure of the water. All those that were trapped in there screamed as the water crushed them. Wild, deranged screams filled glass-shattered room.

Doors were torn from their hinges in the first-class suites. Blasts of water bust through the halls causing pure white water to spray everywhere.

* * *

**here it is peoples the latest installment of this story. awards are only 12 days... 12 days and then we can all go home and drink up some good tequila limes. Since July 23rd is the deadline for this story, the awards and Uchiha Sasuke's 17th b-day. For details on the Awards and all please see decieving fallen angel for more details**

**-things have finally settled down in Reviewers' Corner-**

**All: -sitting on the couch enjoying the latest chapter-**

**Sakura: things are only going to go down here from now, ne?**

**Sasuke: -noddes- they are, Sakura, they are**

**Honeymusterd: i cant believe in just a little while... we're all going to split up. -sniff, sniff-**

**Inner Crimson:_ don't look so down hearted that time wont come yet... we still have a long ways to go before we pour that bottle of champagne that says the first Reviewers' Corner is going to end_**

**Sakura: i thought the Reviewers' Corner from _Karaoke -NARU STYLE-_ was the first one**

**Crimson: nope. that was the first one fully published but it's the second one mentioned in a _Naruto_ fanfiction but the third one in one of my fanficitons.**

**Sasuke: then which ones the second? -looks down at the girl that was snuggled into his chest-**

**Crimson: the second one is in a _Vampire Knight_ fanfiction. _Rebels and Bloody Roses_**

**Honeymusterd: how come we weren't invited to that one?**

**Inner Crimson: _common sense says because it's not even the same anime that we are currently doing. and crossing the two would be really confusing the audience anyways_**

**Sasu, Saku, HM: okay then**

**Honeymusterd: but i'm not attached to any specific anime**

**Crimson: true but you need a password to enter it**

**Sakura: what is it?**

**Inner Crimson: _like if we're dumb enough to tell it's-- HEY!!_**

**Crimson: -had just kicked her- you were about to say what it was, baka**

**Inner Crimson: _hmph_**

**All: Review!!**

**Sasuke: Before a war starts up about this -sweatdrop-**


	26. This is Where We First Met

**bonjour, hola, aloha, konchiwa, bonjerno, buenas, what is up my people? Crimson here! yes fast, ne? well deadline in about a week. it's currently 3:06 in the A.M. i was starting to fall asleep a bit but i'm okay now. so without further ado... here's the next chapter of **_**Titanic -SasuSaku style-**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is Where We First Met"**

The stern of _Titanic_ had begun to rise higher out of the black ink ocean. The propellers were now well visible as the grand ship began to rise high from the water. The frantic screams of the people were heard in bone-chilling echoes to the surrounding air. The sight sent frigid chills down the backs of the people in the lifeboats.

"Now! Pull together!" yelled the officer. Many of the passengers on board, jumped at a desperate attempt to save themselves. They flung into the water joining many others in the black ink. People kept trying to climb to the top of the stern. Some jumping over things (and others) to get to the high point of the sinking ship. The lights dimmed, but came back on, quickly.

--+--

Sasuke and Sakura had to dodge in and out of the crowds in order to see the stern. Sasuke looked down to the left of the railings. Screams of people flinging themselves down at the murky water were heard sending shivers unpleasantly up the raven-haired teenagers spine. They turned to continue running, but they noticed the priest. People clutched close to the priest, hanging on for dear life.

"Holy Mary, mother of God pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death, amen. Hail Mary, full of grace the Lord is with thee."

"This way," Sasuke told Sakura as they ran through the gate. It became increasingly hard to walk because of the giant slope. The ship was sinking fast. The lights blacked out once more; they soon came back on.

--+--

People continued to jump as many others swam away; seeing the stern kept on rising. Sasuke pulled the young, 17-year-old girl close to him as the slope became steeper.

"Come on!" called Sasuke. Sasuke latched himself tightly to the rail, Sakura holding onto Sasuke really tightly. She gasped as she pulled closer to him.

--+--

The stern section refused to stop rising and only increased in speed each time. The people swam, frantically, to get out of that specific area. There was a very good chance that the stern could come crashing down on top of them, just as the funnel had done not too long ago.

--+--

Many people held the priests hand as he continued the sermon, "I saw a new heaven and a new earth when the first heaven and the first earth had passed away" -he grabbed onto the rail to keep from falling- "and there was no more sea."

--+--

Sasuke looked out straight ahead, his mind full of thoughts and many emotions.

_'What's going to happen, Outer me?'_ asked Inner Sasuke, nervously.

_I dunno. Whatever does happen we have to protect Sakura and get out of here alive._

Sakura gasped as the stern began to tilt further. Her breath came out as fog.

_What's going to happen to us?_

_'I don't know... for once... I think I'm even more frightened than you are Outer me.'_ Sakura turned to her left. An Irish mother hugged her son tightly to herself. "It'll be over soon," she told him through a broken voice.

Sakura turned to her right to see a young, curly-headed, blonde woman holding on for dear life.

_'Sakura.'_

_A-Aa...?_ she replied to her inner self.

_'Do you recognize this spot?'_

_Yeah, it's... my God!_

"Sasuke" -Sasuke looked down at his beautiful cherry blossom- "this is where we first met." Sasuke pulled her in tightly and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura snuggled in closer to Sasuke recalling their meet.

**Flashback**

_Sakura finally stopped running, short of breath she made it to the stern. She looked down at the dark water. She began to climb up and over the railing. She faced the waves. Her thoughts of suicide were interrupted when, "Don't do it." she heard from behind her. _

_She whipped around, "Stay back," she warned the young man in front of her. Then she realized it was the same guy that was staring at her earlier that day, "Don't come any closer." _

_Sasuke walked closer to her trying to coax her back, "Come one. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back up." He extended his hand towards her. _

_"No! Stay where you are," he came closer, "I mean it. I'll let go." Sakura turned back to face the waves. She turned her head to look back at the young Uchiha. He had a cigarette in his mouth. Sasuke showed it to her as he took it out, to show that he was just going to flick it into the water. _

So I can get close enough to her without having her freak out_, thought Sasuke. He put his hands in his pockets, "No you won't." he said simply. _

_Sakura faced him fully now, "What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Well, you would have done it already." _

_"You're distracting me. Go away." I've got to convince her some how, thought Sasuke. _

_"I can't. I'm involved now," he began to take of his jacket, "You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you." Sakura looked at him with a shocked look of surprise on her face. Merely because of the fact that this ravened- hair comes out of nowhere and is trying to come to her rescue..._

**End of flashback**

"How could I forget," the hushed whisper escaped Sasuke's lips.

_'And after all of this, she can still hold fast to the love between us.'_

_Aa. If anything goes wrong... at least I met the girl who finally made me feel whole._

_'True... very true.'_

--+--

"And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes and there shall be no more death," the priest continued on. "Neither shall there be sorrow or crying. Neither shall there be any more pain, for the former world has passed away."

--+--

Inside _Titanic_; everything was filled or almost filled with water. The tilt caused everything to crash and slide. The fine china plates came crashing down from their place on the shelves and fell, shattering.

--+--

People were screaming as they lost their grip and began to slip. Some slid at great speeds, crashing into things or never stopping. The young Uchiha's onyx eyes widened in horror at the screams, yells and the overall terror the scene brought on. Everywhere... screams, rumbling, shattering, and crashing sounds where heard. Hell, itself, was upon them. People everywhere leaped off, falling to their death.

"Hold on real right, Sakura!" Sasuke ordered her as the ship tilted even further. They both gripped the rail as tightly as possible. Sasuke's body shielding Sakura's.

--+--

Out at the lifeboats, women were sobbing. Most likely for their lost husbands. Tsunade looked upon the sinking ship.

_Sakura_, she thought, _my blindness has caused me to lose the most precious thing to me. Daughter, may you rest in peace._ A single tear slithered down her cheek.

The constant sound of distant yelling and terrible screaming never ceased.

"God Almighty!" breathed Kurenai. Her thoughts trailed on Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Her two real friends on the now sinking, _Titanic._

**so goes another chapter of this story. after this... my writing skills will be tested to their fullest extent. writing what's coming up next is going to be hard but i'm ready for it! otherwise then why would have i chose this story? See you guys next chapter!! **

**Honeymusterd: so what is the password?**

**Inner Crimson:_ hell no! cuz of you, i got kicked hard in the shin!!_**

**Crimson: you deserved it**

**Inner Crimson: _whatever_**

**-a crash was heard in the kitchen-**

**Sakura: what was that?**

**Inner Crimson: _beats the hell out of me_**

**Crimson: i'll go check**

**Sasuke: matte... i'll go**

**Crimson: fine**

**Sasuke: -goes into the kitchen-**

**-moments pass by-**

**Crim, Inner Crim, Saku, HM: -bored-**

**WHAT THE HELL?!**

**All: -jump- what the fuck was that?!**

**Sasuke: you won't believe what i found... -.-**

**All: ?**

**Sasuke: -drags Naruto out onto the rug, where he sits sipping ramen-**

**Crimson: Naruto... what are you doing here?**

**Naruto: i was bored so i thought why not come over to your house Crimson**

**Sakura: how did you find out where she lives?**

**Naruto: Inner Crimson gave me the address**

**All except Naruto glare at Inner Crimson**

**Inner Crimson: _heh, heh, gommen na sai!_**

**Honeymusterd: oh well... he's here so might as well keep him**

**Sasuke: hn -pulls Crimson back into his lap-**

**Naruto: -smushes into the couch-**

**Inner Crimson: _you do realize this couch only fits four right?_**

**Naruto: no worries. with Sasuke-teme and Crimson-chan sitting like that... there's room for five**

**Crimson: well there was five originally and--**

**Sasuke: -pressed his lips against hers cutting her off-**

**Naruto: oh gross!!**

**All 'cept Crim, Sasu: REVEIW!!**

**Naruto: and get me out of this lovefest! WAS THAT A MOAN?! O.O;;;**


	27. Death of Titanic

**i am back once again... twice in a week! well get used to this people. you see thing is that my deadline is in roughly 6 or 5 days. it's currently 2:55 in the A.M. here. so everyday there will be a new chapter. it kinda makes me a little sad that every night i get closer to saying good-bye i don't want to think about it but i can't help it. you all have just been such a wonderful audience and i'm gonna miss everyone of you! but, without further delay... here's the next chapter of **_**Titanic -SasuSaku style- **_

**Disclaimer: I, Crimson, don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Death of **_**Titanic**_

Down in the machine room, everything was beginning to short out. Steam poured out of the machines.

"Get those breakers in! Keep them in!" exclaimed a crewman.

One man made his way to the circuit breakers, but the incline was far too steep. He had to grab on to the hands of the other workers in order to make it. The sound of crackling circuitry snapped through the atmosphere harshly. The man pulled the lever down and screamed as massive jolts of electricity charged through his body. He crashed back, dead. Outside, it was worse.

--+--

The lights had completely gone out. Panic, frantic, and frightened screams reigned over the night. Not only that, but _Titanic_ let out a groan of the metal growing heavier. People still tried to swim away. Some of them were not fruitful in their efforts. Then the sound of planks splitting was heard; harsh and merciless. The stern was coming down. The began to split, metal groaned sickeningly. The ship was splitting in half. The great ship was cracking down. Everywhere, the metal, wood, steel, and glass exploded as _Titanic_ was being torn apart. It was splitting clear through without any second thoughts. Everywhere debris went flying. Unlucky souls fell into the large ravine and screamed but only a second as the white light of flames consumed them. Yakushi Kabuto, bloody in the face and wounded, fell into the canyon-like inferno. All screamed as the stern came down, faster and faster. The bond between stern and bow was about to be severed. The screams wouldn't cease as the stern came crashing down onto the water. It crushed many that had tried, in vain, to swim away. Water exploded everywhere as the great tons of steel slapped the water's surface. The water rose and splashed many. Slowly, the stern began to rise once more. The two remaining funnels broke off and crushed many people on either stern or bow. The bow began to sink down and pulled the stern down with it, causing the stern to pull up. As the stern rose it revealed the horrific scene of dozens of dead. Still some trying to swim away. The bow began to sink below the water faster and faster meaning the stern was doing the same. The people on the stern tried to hold onto something. Many lost their grip and feel. Some dead others severely injured.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder saw people crashing. "We have to move!" he told Sakura.

The stern was rising at an alarming rate.

Sasuke grabbed onto the pole and pulled himself over the railing to its opposite side. "Give me your hand and I'll pull you over!"

"I can't." she was paralyzed with fear.

"Please, Sakura. You have to trust me. Come on, give me your hand!" Sakura gripped his hand tightly with hers. "I've got you. I won't let you go." Sasuke pulled her over as Sakura gasped as she tried to climb up. Sasuke had managed to pull Sakura up. He brought her in between him and the rail.

The stern was now perfectly at 90 degrees. There it stopped and fell silent of the metallic groaning.

"What's happening, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, scared beyond belief.

"I don't know. I don't know," Sasuke rushed his words, he was starting to freak out a little as well. "Hold on!"

"Sasuke!"

Anxious and frantic cries were the only thing that were heard on that frigid night. Many lost their grip and fell crashing into things. The metal railings the crashed into was the only thing that stopped them. Terrified screams and loud, sickening thuds shredded the night air.

Sakura panted as she the terror-filled scene, but could not tear her eyes away. Now the time for true horror-filled screams was at hand.

The stern began to sink beneath the waves!

"This is it!" Sasuke exclaimed getting on his knees. The stern began to sink a little faster. Everyone, slowly, was beginning to be submerged under the water.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Sakura cried in terror.

"Hold on!" Sasuke cried, he held onto Sakura tighter.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh!"

The water was getting closer. The people already in the water watched as the stern was disappearing beneath the black, inky water.

"The ship is going to suck us down," Sasuke explained to Sakura. "Take a deep breath when I say." The water approached faster and faster taking more victims. Water exploded violently everywhere. "Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Do not let go of my hand." Sakura nodded. The water would reach them in less than ten seconds now. "We're going to make it, Sakura. Trust me." There was fear lodged in both of them.

"I trust you!" Sakura's voice was surprisingly strong.

"Ready? Ready?! Now!" Sasuke yelled over the roar of the water. They both sucked in a great deal of air.

_Titanic _was enveloped by the thick frigid ice waters of the North Atlantic at 2:15 A.M.

Sasuke and Sakura, blinded by the water, tried to kick to the surface. Their hands still linked. the sudden rush of water pulled on Sasuke, hard. Hard enough that he let go of Sakura and was pulled down. Sakura felt around blindly for Sasuke, but couldn't feel him.

_'Kick to the surface!!'_ exclaimed Inner Sakura.

Sakura broke through the surface and gasped for air to feed her lungs. Screams chilled the air making the icy north three times colder.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed the Uchiha's name as loud as she possible could. She looked for Sasuke frantically.

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" Sakura's calls were drowned out by the deafening screams of the other people floating in the water. Sakura swam, trying to find Sasuke, while others tried to grab onto debris. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura was being pushed down into the water by a frantic man. "Sasuke!" she screamed again.

"Sakura!" Sasuke had spotted her and swam over to her. "Get off her! Get off her!" he yelled angrily at the man. Sasuke punched him in the face; he immediately let go of Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

"Swim, Sakura! I need you to swim!" He grabbed onto her lifebelt and they swam. The ice water making it extremely difficult. "It's so cold!" Sakura said.

"Swim, Sakura!" They swam until Sasuke spotted a floating door.

"Come on... here." He pulled Sakura over. "Here, get on it."

Sakura pulled herself on top of the door. Sasuke tried to pull himself up as well, but it tipped over. Sakura let out a yell.

"Stay on it. Stay on, Sakura."

"Sasuke and you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sasuke and Sakura got closer together to each other; they shivered slightly. "You'll be all right now."

Their shivering was increasing as the cold was increasing.

"The boats are coming back for us, Sakura. Hold on just a bit longer," Sasuke's voice trembled as he shivered harder. His raven hair was starting to ice. Sakura's bright pink locks were as well icing.

"They... ad to row away for the suction, but now they'll be coming back."

--+--

Back at the boats, only distant faint cries were heard.

"You don't understand," stated the crewman. "If we go back, they'll swamp the boat. They'll pull us down, I'm telling you."

"Knock it off-- You're scaring me," Kurenai's tone deadly and low. "Come on, girls-- Grab an oar, let's go!"

"Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of the North Atlantic!" exclaimed the crewman. "Now, do you want to live or do you want to die?"

Ren looked at the women in desperation. "I don't understand a one of you. What's the matter with you?! It's your men out there!" Some women began to cry. "There's plenty of room for more!"

"And there'll be one less on this boat if you don't shut that hole in your face!" exclaimed the crewman. Kurenai sat back down in shock.

--+--

The boats were being assembled. Officer Namikaze Minato **(A. N. yeah... I know... he's dead but whatever. I thought he'd be good for this!)** stood in front of the people.

"Right, listen to me, men, we have to go back! I want to transfer all the women from this boat-" he gestured to the boat in the middle- "into the boat right now as quick as you can, please." he motioned to the boat to his left. "Let's get some space there. Move forward and aft."

_We have to hurry if we want to make it in time before its' too late!_ thought Minato.

--+--

**I think after this chapter things are going to be a lot easier. Emotionally wise, no. but you get what I mean.**

**Naruto: -busy reading all the previous chapters-**

**Sasuke: never thought i would see that**

**Honeymusterd: what?**

**Sakura: Naruto actually reading**

**Naruto: wow... i've got a pretty sweet deal in this story... HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED FROM THE BEGINNING?!**

**Inner Crimson: _calm down blondy! we didn't invite you cuz we didn't have enough room, but thank God we get a decent sized couch in _Rebels and Bloody Roses_ and _Karaoke - NARU STYLE-**

**Sasuke: true**

**Sakura: mmhmm**

**Crimson: thank God!**

**Inner Crimson: _PRAISE GOD!!_**

**All: REVIEW!!**

**Inner Crimson and Naruto: _VOTE FOR CRIMSON!!_**

**Crim, Sasu, Saku, HM: -sweatdrop-**


	28. The Promise

**back here with you lovely people once more!! I love da people! Okay, for those that do not know me, my name is Crimson A. Nightshade. My hobbies consist of watching anime, reading manga, drawing, reading, writing (obviously), and checking out hott anime guys ;p okay, I'll calm down. I am between 14 and 18 years of age and I am single call me at this number-- psych! Kidding but I am single though. lolz it's late again people! but I'll just put the time at the bottom this time. Here we are, the next chapter of **_**Titanic -SasuSaku style-**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Promise**

Everything was extremely quiet. People were dying if not dead already from severe hypothermia. Only the sound of scattered moaning was heard. Sasuke was shivering violently. His lips were deep blue and his raven hair was completely iced, but he never let go of Sakura's hand. Sakura was quiet. Her lips a deep blue and her rosette locks were completely iced as well.

"It's getting quiet," Sakura said in a low, quiet, and weak tone of voice.

Sasuke turned to look at her, still shivering. "It's going to take a couple of minutes to get the boasts organized," his voiced cracked occasionally. Sasuke sucked in air, hard, as his lungs filled with ice. The coldness of the water and air around him, made Sasuke weaken fast and lose his strength. Never his will, no, never that. "I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this," he stuttered. Sasuke laughed without humor. They both hell silent; scattering moaning and pleading in the distance was all they heard, basically.

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura said in a quiet and weak voice.

Sasuke looked into her lifeless emerald eyes. His onyx eyes were fierce and full of fire to give him the strength for this moment. "Don't you do that," Sasuke said strongly, despite his shivering. "Don't you say your good-byes. Not yet. Do you understand me?"

Sakura shook violently. "I- I'm so cold."

"Listen, Sakura... you're going to get out of here. You're going to go on and you're going to make lots of babies and you're going to watch them grow. You're going to die an old... an old lady warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night. Not like this. D-Do you und-under-unders-stand me-e?"

"I can't feel my body," Sakura said, her voice lifeless.

"Winning that ticket, Sakura, was the best thing that ever happened to me," Sakura looked up at Sasuke. His eyes held hot intensity. "It brought me to you... and I'm thankful for that, Sakura. Thankful." Sakura began to cry upon hearing Sasuke's words. Tears froze on her fair face. "You must-- You must--" Sasuke took both her hands in his. "You must do me this honor-- You must promise me that you'll survive... that you won't give up no matter what happens... no matter how... hopeless. Promise me now, Sakura... and never let go of that promise."

Sakura remained silent for a moment. She gathered all of her strength to say two, very important words to Uchiha Sasuke, "I promise." She shivered harder.

"Never let go."

"... I will never let go, Sasuke." The sound of their own shivers was all they heard, now. "I'll never let go."

Sasuke kissed her hand and still managed to smile that heart-warming smile that Sakura went mad over. They both pulled in closer as their shivering grew in intensity. Mean while, Namikaze Minato would soon be looking for them.

--+--

Namikaze Minato stood up in the little boat, shining a flashlight, looking for survivors of the sinking.

"Do you see any moving?" he asked his crew as they approached the field of corpses.

"No, sir. None moving, sir," replied one of the crewmen.

"Check them," ordered Minato. "Bring that oar up here."

They all looked over the edge. All of the people floating in the water were dead; frozen.

"These are all dead, sir." The man let the frozen woman go.

"Now give way. Ahead easy," said Namikaze. The men moved the bodies so the boat wouldn't hit them.

"Careful with your oars. Don't hit them." The men followed Officer Namikaze's orders. "Is anyone alive out there?" Minato shouted. "Can anyone hear me?" His shouts were faint echoes from the distance. "Is there anyone out there?" Minato's flashlight's light fell upon the French woman with her infant, both frigid dead. Minato swallowed back the sense of breaking down. "We waited too long," his voice a whisper. "Well, keep checking them, keep looking!" he shouted at the men.

"Is there anyone alive out there? Anyone can hear me?" Namikaze Minato kept shouting. Hoping-- praying that some would still be alive.

--+--

Haruno Sakura floated upon the door looking up at the stars. She began to sing softly and haltingly the song Sasuke had once sung to her. _"And it's up she goes. Up she goes."_ She continued to sing until she saw a light hit the side of her face. She turned her head slowly to see who it was.

Namikaze's voice was garbed and slow to Sakura's frigid deafness.

_'Oh my God! We're saved!'_ Inner Sakura trembled.

"Sasuke?" she said his name quietly as she shook his hand. She rolled over so she could see him. "Sasuke." she noticed his eyes were closed. "Sasuke-" still no response- "Sasuke, there's a boat." She shook his arm harder. "Sasuke." Sakura was becoming scared when Sasuke didn't respond a while afterward. "Sasuke? Sasuke. Sasuke!" she shook his arm harder still. "Sasuke. There's a boat, Sasuke." Sakura's voice was faltering with the beginnings of tears.

"Sasuke?" The boat began to slowly pass by them.

Sakura began to cry softly.

Uchiha Sasuke was gone.

She laid her cheek on his hand as she continued to cry.

_There's no use now,_ Sakura thought. _Sasuke's dead._

_'What about the promise?!'_ Inner Sakura shouted through her own tears.

_The... promise...? _

_'The fuckin' promise you made to Uchiha Sasuke!'_

_I can't die... not like this._ Sakura opened her eyes. "Come back. Come back," she called quiet and weakly to the men in the boat. "Come back. Come back. Come back-" Her voice grew an inch louder- "Come back, come back."

"Can anyone hear me?" called Minato.

"There's nothing here, sir."

"Come back. Come back." Sakura, with the last bit of strength, pulled Sasuke onto the door as she pushed herself off into the frigid water. Sakura pulled her frozen hand from Sasuke's. "I'll never let go. I promise." She kissed his icy hand with her icy lips and let him floating on the door.

A single heart beat screamed through the night.

She sobbed openly as she swam over to what she needed to get the men's attention. She swam over to the dead officer with the whistle in his mouth, pulled it from his lips, and began to blow on it, faintly at first. But then louder and harder.

Minato whipped around when he heard the faint whistling sound. It became louder in an instant.

"Come about!" he exclaimed.

The light shined on Sakura. She blew the whistle harder and louder and didn't stop till they got there to her.

--+--

**I honestly did cry when I wrote this chapter. It's a miracle my tou-san or ka-san didn't come running to my room asking me what's wrong. They have really hightened hearing. It is now 2:48 in the A.M. Late night once more... but I don't really mind **

**Crimson: -tears trail down her face. they splash on her dark cut off jean shorts. she rubs her tears on her black lacey tank top-**

**Inner Crimson: -sniff, sniff; tries to wipe the tears away on her black and white striped shirt. she rubs her hands on her charcoal black skirt-**

**Sakura: -tears splash onto light jeans; she whipes her eyes on her red t-shirt-**

**Honeymusterd: -wipes her tears with her navy blue t-shirt-**

**Sakura: that truly w-was some be-beautiful cinematic art, Crimson-chan -hic-**

**Crimson: arigatou, Sakura-chan**

**Inner Crimson: _i'm trying not to cry but it's hard_**

**Honeymusterd: truly -blows her noes-**

**Naruto and Sasuke: -walk back into the room from getting nachos and fajita pizza from the kitchen and Sprite, Moutanin Dew and Sierra Mist and find the girls crying-**

**Naruto: doshde no?**

**Sakura: -hands Sasuke and Naruto the script-**

**Naruto: -plops on the couch- heavy stuff -quiet meak voice-**

**Sasuke: -goes over to comfort his girlfriend- no wonder you girls are crying. Crimson, sweets, I think you over did it.**

**Crimson: not fault i'm good at it**

**Sasuke: -into a hug-**

**Crimson: -snuggles into his shoulder-**

**Sasuke: better? -Uchiha smirk- (HERE THE FANGIRLS SCREAM!!)**

**Crimson: almost -crashes her lips onto Sasuke's-**

**Sasuke: -kisses her back with much enthusiasm-**

**HM, Saku, Inn Crim: _REVIEW!!_**

**Naruto: O.O did not see that coming...!**


	29. 6 Out of 1500

**hello everyone, Crimson here! and I am here for the last time... I'm just kidding so stop hyperventilating 'cause we have just a trickle more to go before the final curtain call. I'm sorry that I didn't send in a chapter Saturday. I had to go to bed early because Sunday I was going down to the river with my whole family. I think our family made up the greater population of the park. XD but anyway's here the next chapter of **_**Titanic -SasuSaku style- **_**please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto **_**or **_**Titanic**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6 Out of 1,500**

**Back on **_**Keldysh**_

Sakura baa-chan looked upon the crew and her granddaughter, Shizune, as her story came to an end.

"1,500 people went into the sea when _Titanic_ sank from under us. There were 20 boats floating near by and only one came back. One." There were tears rolling down Shizune's face as she heard her baa-chan speak the tragic tale. "Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six... out of 1,500. Afterward, the 700 people in the boats had nothing to do, but wait... wait to die, wait to live... wait for an absolution that would never come."

_**-April 15, 1912-**_

All the survivors left in the boats could only pray that help would come soon.

Tsunade would keep looking over at the spot were _Titanic _sank. Her thoughts always trailed back to her "lost" daughter. Was it guilt that made her think of Haruno Sakura? Love perhaps and sorrow knowing that she's gone? Was it still her great ambitions to gain the money she wanted, since the only thing she had was her "good name". What that be her green-eyed down fall? Only God and Tsunade would know the answer to the last question.

Sai sat there, mulling over the idea of finding someone else to marry, but he knew that none would come close to the trophy-- I mean love, which had been Haruno Sakura.

Now, Sakura lay in the small lifeboat wrapped in a warm blanket, watching Namikaze Minato wave a green flare signaling that they were all there and needed help.

--

As light finally broke through the dark, inky night transformed into a pale pink and golden sunrise. Not just the sunrise was upon the horizon, but their God-give miracle as well; _Carpathia_ steamed over to pick up the people from the boats.

--+--

On board _Carpathia_, all crew staff rushed to help the passengers of the late_ Titanic_.

Sai came down the stairs to where the lower classes were. An officer of _Carpathia_ came up to him. "Oh, sir, I don't think you'll find any of your people down here. It's all steerage." Sai ignored him and paced looking at every single face. He figured _his_ cherry blossom would be there.

Sakura spotted the bastard. Since she had no attention to returning to the life she Sasuke had saved her from she kept hidden under the blanket she had over her head that did a good job of hiding her bright pink locks.

Sai turned, she hid her face once more.

Convinced she wasn't there, he left.

_**'That's the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course, and inherited his millions, but the crash of '29 hit his interests hard and he put a pistol in his mouth that year or so I read.'**_

--

Open arriving in New York, Sakura stood looking up at the Statue of Liberty as the rain continued to drizzle down. She didn't mind that she was getting soaked at all. An officer walked up to her, carrying an umbrella and a clip board. "Can I take your name, please, love?" he asked Sakura politely.

Sakura turned to look at the man, but then looked back up at the Statue of Liberty. "Uchiha. Uchiha Sakura," she replied simply.

"Arigatou." he walked away after writing Haruno-- Uchiha Sakura's name.

_**Keldysh**_

"We never found anything on Sasuke. There's no record of him at all," Kiba explained.

"No, there wouldn't be would there?" Sakura said. "And I've never spoke of him until now. Not to anyone, not eve your grandfather." Shizune smiled through her tears. "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Uchiha Sasuke and that he saved me in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now... only in my memory."

**On deck**

Iruka stood over looking the submersibles that were being pulled from out of the water.

Shizune saw him and walked over to him. "Mind if I join you?" she asked him.

"No, not at all," Iruka replied. He looked back at the submersibles. He pulled out his celebratory cigar. "You know I was saving this for when I found the diamond." he smelled it then chucked it in the water.

Shizune came closer to him. "Gommen na sai."

They looked at each other.

"Three years, I've thought of nothing except _Titanic_, but I never got it. I never let it in." Shizune shook her head. Iruka nodded once and looked back out at the dark water.

--+--

Sakura baa-chan walked out on deck. Everyone else was fast asleep and resting after the days event. Her bare feet touching the cool, wet floor. The cool, ocean, night breeze blew her white hair, gently, as well as her white nightgown. Sakura stopped walking when she got to the railing at the back of _Keldysh_. Sakura grabbed the top metal pole (the veins visible like blue chords in her withered hands), she stepped onto the first bottom bar and looked down at the gentle, dark waters lapping against the ship and moving in smooth waves. Sakura looked down at her open hand; the Blue Diamond necklace rested in her hand.

_**Sakura had her hand in the pocket of the coat and suddenly felt something hard. She pulled out the object from the pocket and saw the Blue Diamond necklace. The thing that she hated, but loved so much. It represented many things to her.**_

Sakura closed her hand around the diamond. She gave a small gasp as she let the diamond fall into the water. She looked up and closed her emerald eyes. She opened them after a while; they still held the same shimmer that they did when she was 17-years-old.

_'Now it really is the "Heart of the Ocean",'_ said Inner Sakura. She hadn't aged a day.

_Yes, it really is._ At that moment anyone could have sworn they were laying eyes on a beautiful young woman of 17 years of age. Flowing bright pink hair, and emerald eyes that sparkled brighter than the brightest star. Sakura baa-chan walked back into her room for a good night's rest. Her mind on the person she was going to go see once she was back home.

--+--

**Well, the curtain is just about ready to close. But here's a question I want some of you to think about... why does Sakura baa-chan want to get home so soon? **

**Sakura: how long have they been going for?**

**Naruto: -barely looks up from the hangman game he and Inner Crimson were doing- dunno. haven't really been paying attention, much.**

**Inner Crimson:_ do you ever pay attention to anything?_**

**Naruto: not really**

**Honeymusterd: hn**

**Sasuke and Crimson: -pull back both of them a little flushed-**

**Honeymusterd: well that took forever**

**Sasuke: it's been less than 2 minutes**

**Crimson: you were counting?**

**Sasuke: I'm just throwing guesses here**

**Inner Crimson: _BACK ON THE COUCH!_**

**All: REVIEW!!**

**Order of the couch: (left to right) Honeymusterd, Sakura, Sasuke with Crimson in his lap, Naruto and Inner Crimson**

**_By the way peoples... the ouch can only hold four people. hee hee hee_**


	30. A Promise Kept

**Hello all, Crimson here. For the last time. It's finally come, the last curtain call... the last of the last. God, I'm about to cry if I carry on like this. It has been a beyond amazing ride doing something as big as **_**Titanic**_**. So, I have my moments of doubt, but each every time I receive a review from all of you I know I can't ever be stopped at all. So I thank all of you for this! The person I want to thank for the greatest moral support is... my grandfather, without whom... I would be nowhere. So gramps this chapter is for and because you also helped me out brainstorm a billion ideas for this final leg of the race so here you go gramps this chapter is dedicated to you!!**

**And without any further ado... here is the last and final chapter of **_**Titanic -SasuSaku style-**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto **_**or **_**Titanic.**_** Credit for that goes to Kishimoto Masashi-sama and James Cameron. But you guys know that by now, ne?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Promise Kept**

"Do you have everything?" Umino Iruka asked Sakura.

"I do believe so." He pushed her in her wheelchair up to the helicopter. "Arigatou, Umino-dono."

"For what?" Iruka asked her confused.

"For helping me go back to _Titanic_ and not be afraid." Iruka smiled down at the old woman. Since Iruka was kneeling in front of her, Sakura baa-chan wrapped her thing arms around the much younger man. Iruka responded by hugging her back. She smelled faintly of sakura blossoms and almonds.

Iruka let go of her. The crew members of the helicopter loaded Sakura into it. Sakura stared out the window and waved good-bye to the whole crew from _Keldysh_.

Shizune smiled as she saw everyone wave back. The helicopter took off and flew into the sunset. The crew from _Keldysh_ went back into the lab, except one.

Iruka stood there until the helicopter had disappeared all together. "Sayonara, Sakura-sama." He joined Kiba and Shino back inside

_**-Nightfall-**_

"Feels good to be back home, huh, Sakura baa-chan?" Shizune said to Sakura.

"Hai. I'm going to go out to the porch for a while." Sakura grabbed her cane.

"Need help?" Shizune asked.

"That's all right, dear. You go unpack, I'll be fine."

"All right, nana."

Sakura went out on the back porch and sat on the couch. She stared up at the stars, but then she felt someone sit next to her. Sakura smiled when she felt their hand in hers. Then she felt them kiss her on the cheek tenderly.

"Good evening... Sakura," said the man's gentle voice.

Sakura smiled and looked at the man sitting next to her. "You still haven't lost your charm... Sasuke..."

Uchiha Sasuke smiled a crinkly-eyed smile at her. His once raven hair now was a pure silvery white. His deep soulful onyx eyes were still the same deep soulful onyx eyes Sakura baa-chan had fallen in love with all those years ago.

_**Flashback (multiple flashes)**_

_Sakura got off Carpathia, but she left quickly knowing that there were reporters everywhere. They were there only to bombard the survivors with questions. _

_Sakura had nowhere to go, she had nothing now. She turned to walk away and find-- "Sakura-chan!" _

_Sakura whipped around and saw Uzumaki Naruto running up to her. _

_"Naruto-- how did you...?" Sakura was in utter shock when she saw her blond friend._

_"Hinata found me and told to come with her since she was asked by her cousin, Hyuga Neji, to escort his wife, TenTen, so she told to come with her and I did." _

_Hyuga Hinata and TenTen walked up to the energetic Naruto and the still confused yet joyous Sakura. _

_"I see Naruto found you first, Sakura-san," TenTen said._

_"TenTen, Hinata, it's good to see you both. Where's Neji?" _

_"He went off to go get a cab so we can all live at his estate," Hinata told her._

_"That's wonderful," Sakura said with a forced smile. "I hope you'll all live well."_

_"What do you mean that we will, Sakura-chan? You're coming with us." Naruto had his larger-than-life grin on his face._

_"What?" _

_"Sakura," TenTen had her by the shoulders, "you can't stay out here alone. You're coming with us and more importantly, you're my friend and I won't leave you out in the gutter." _

_Sakura smiled, "Domo arigatou, TenTen-chan, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun." _

_With that the three friends went to go meet up with Neji._

_--_

_Over the years the four of them shared the ups and down of life. The birth of Nyoko (TenTen and Neji's daughter), Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Sakura, herself, married at the age of 20. _

_David Calvert was an incredible husband and father. David and Sakura had two children; Daisuke and Nori. Nori was the eldest by three minutes and never let Daisuke live that down. She had them about a year after her marriage to David. _

_About 13 years later, David died in the building fire that burned his and Sakura's family's apartment. He died saving a young boy of seven. The funeral was held about two weeks later. _

_Three years later, Nori and Daisuke left Sakura's home. _

_Nori had fallen for a man two years older than her; he was 19-year-old Taru Kai and they were engaged. So, naturally, she went to live with him._

_Daisuke went to go pursue his career in the medical field. _

_Sakura was on her own now. _

_--_

_Sakura_ _checked her watch, _6:53. Well I best be off and go prepare the notes for tomorrow's class, _thought the 38-year-old college professor. She became a professor after she left her acting career. As she headed out the door of the café, she bumped into a someone. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't--" The breath was torn from her very lungs._

_"Sakura..." the man said in a low, gentle voice. It felt more like a question than just someone saying her name. His onyx eyes wide._

_Sakura nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. They hugged each other tightly._

_"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura gasped. She buried her face into his shoulder and wept openly._

_"Please don't cry, Sakura," Sasuke comforted her, though a couple of tears slid down his handsome face._

_--+--_

_"Sasuke, how did you ever survive?" Sakura asked him as they walked in her house, taking off their coats._

_Sasuke dusted some of the snow from his raven hair. "It's a long story," he said as he laid down on the couch, pulling Sakura down with him. She draped a warm blanket over them as the fire place was going._

_"I'm not going anywhere." She leaned in closer to him and their lips met. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her curvy figure. He had now just realized how much he truly missed her irresistible taste. Sakura had truly missed his delicious scent and taste. They pulled away to catch their breath._

_"Let me (huff) catch my breath... and then I'll tell you." he exhaled and then began. "I guess it happened when some crew members from _Carpathia_ found me, floating on the door that you were on." _

_"I didn't want to let you go, so I decided to leave you there." Sakura shuddered slightly remember the painful memory._

_"And for that I thank you, otherwise I would have _been _dead. Anyway's, as I was saying..."_

_**--x--**_

_**"Sir, I think we might have a live one here!"**_ _**Zetsu exclaimed towards Pein. They pulled Sasuke onto the boat. **_

_**Pein felt his wrist and neck for a pulse. "He still has vital signs. They're weak, but they're there. Get him on board NOW!" he exclaimed. **_

_**"Yes, sir!" chorused Zetsu and Sasori. They both began to row as fast as possible, **_**Carpathia,**_** wasn't too far off. **_

_**Pein wrapped Uchiha Sasuke up tightly in multiple blankets to try to get his blood flowing again and to try and raise his body temperature**_

_**--+--**_

_**"Konan!" Pein exclaimed.**_

_**"Pein, I swear, scream my name one more time and-- my God!" **_

_**Pein and Sasori brought in the young Uchiha.**_

_**"Where--"**_

_**"**_**Titanic**_** wreckage site," Sasori said.**_

_**"Right, so--"**_

_**"His vital signs are very weak; extreme hypothermia I'm guessing," Pein said.**_

_**"Put--"**_

_**"Put him down here Sasori and--"**_

_**"WILL YOU TWO FUCKIN' KISAMAS LET ME SPEAK AND TREST THE PATIENT I'M THE DAMN DOCTOR AROUND HERE!!" Both men yelped and ran out."Bakas," Konan said under her breath. She turned towards Sasuke. She set-up her equipment and went to work trying to revive the young Uchiha.**_

_**Three days later**_

_**Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He winced as the sunlight hit his face. He awoke wrapped in thick blankets. It wasn't till there that he was aware that only had on a pair of thick fleece pants, but no shirt. **_

**'Where are we?'**_** asked Inner Sasuke just as disoriented as Sasuke.**_

**I haven't a clue.**

_**Sasuke sat up and looked around the room. It was a bedroom.**_

**Shit! what have I gotten myself into now?!**

_**"You finally awoke." Sasuke looked towards the door. Their stood a very beautiful woman with deep blue hair done up in a bun and a pure white rose resting upon it. Her bangs swiped across her face. "You've been out for about four days since my husband, Pein, and his partners, Zetsu and Sasori, found you."**_

_**"Found me where?" Sasuke asked her. **_

_**"Floating on a door in the middle of the ocean at the wreckage scene of **_**Titanic**_**," explained Konan. **_

_**"Where am I?" **_

_**"Here in my private clinic in the back of my estate."**_

_**"Okay. So I'm guessing your the doctor around here that brought me back from my state of hypothermia," It wasn't a question. **_

_**Konan nodded.**_

_**"Well, than, I thank you greatly" -Sasuke extended his hand- "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."**_

_**Konan shook his hand. "I'm Konan."**_

_**"I see Sleeping Beauty's awake." Pein stood in the door way.**_

_**"Sasuke-san, unfortunately, this is my husband, Pein."**_

_**Sasuke shook his hand. "Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said simply.**_

_**Pein nodded. He kissed Konan on the cheek. "Now what do you mean by when you say that I am, unfortunately, your husband?"**_

_**"I'm kidding around with you, you goofball." Just seeing the two of them made Sasuke wish he was still with Sakura. "So, Sasuke, did you have anyone on **_**Titanic**_** that you wanted to find?" Pein asked him. **_

_**Sasuke was about to tell them about Sakura, but if he did they might recognize her surname and than report her to Sai and Tsunade once they find out that she is still alive. He figured she would be in hiding now, so to speak. "No one, Pein-san." He felt his heart tear a little at the lie.**_

_**"All right then. You'll just live at the estate with us until your ready to leave," Konan told him.**_

_**"No, I couldn't--"**_

_**"We insist. You still aren't recuperated fully yet. You have to get your strength back first," Pein said. **_

_**"Okay then."**_

_**"Welcome to the family, Sasuke," said Konan**_

_**About two months later Sasuke had everything ready. In those two months Sasuke found a job and had an apartment set up. Sasuke had his things packed in a suitcase and a bag over his shoulder. He only accepted the basic need and nothing more. Pein and Konan were kind to Sasuke, always.**_

_**"Sasuke, are you sure you're ready to leave?" Konan asked as Sasuke put his things in the cab.**_

_**"I'm sure, Konan-sama." Sasuke turned to look at her and Pein.**_

_**"You'll always have a home here, Sasuke, don't forget that," said Pein.**_

_**"Thank you," Sasuke said.**_

_**Konan hugged him. "Good-bye, Sasuke," she said.**_

_**"Bye, Konan."**_

_**"Good luck." Pein shook his hand.**_

_**"Thank you." Sasuke got into the cab and waved good-bye. He was off to continue his life. Over the years Sasuke's art was recognized and he was paid good money for his talents. Sasuke did date many women, but none really did have a big impact on him like **_**she**_** had...**_

_**--x--**_

_"You don't have any idea what it means for me to be with you again, Sasuke," Sakura said as she snuggled into Sasuke's warm body. "I can't tell you how much I love you and the horrors I went through the night I though you died. I've missed you so much it hurts to think about it."_

_"I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Sakura. Everyday of my life I always have this one prayer asking that someday, even though a glimpse, that I may be able to see you. I love you a lot, Sakura." Sasuke caught Sakura's lips once more into a tender kiss. _

_Three months later, Sasuke and Sakura were married in secret. Sakura didn't change her name in any of her documents or things like that. As far as anyone was concerned, she and Sasuke were only the best of friends. Only they knew that they were Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, who were in so much love that if one jumped so would the other._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

"I love you," said Sakura baa-chan to her beloved Uchiha Sasuke. Her husband and best friend.

"So do I, Sakura, so do I," he replied. Sasuke pulled a blanket over both of them. They fell asleep on the porch couch.

They dreamt that they were both back on _Titanic_. All of the people they knew and the crew were there, minus Sai and Tsunade. Everyone was gathered around the grand-stair case. Sakura walked up the steps, her pink locks tied into an elegant bun, some strands left out. She wore a delicately done white dress. It was simple yet beautiful. She walked up the stairs to reach her raven-haired love.

Sasuke turned around, he took hold of Sakura's hand, and pulled her close to him. They leaned in towards each other and shared a passionate kiss. They didn't even notice everyone clapping. All they knew was that they were with the one they loved.

Sasuke and Sakura were one... now and forever more.

**XX.xTHE ENDx.XX**

--+--

**It's all finally over. I don't whether to cry or to yell joyously... all I know is that has been one of the greatest moments of my life. Greatest moments of my life _so far._ **

**Crimson: I can't believe it's all done with**

**Sakura: Kinda sad that this is the last corner, ne?**

**Sasuke: It isn't the last Reviewer's Corner**

**Honeymusterd: What makes you say that, Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: We'll all be back up here next story.**

**Crimson: C'mon guys give me a break, I just finished this one!**

**Naruto: Crimson's got a point, this was a lot. And it ain't over yet! **

**Inner Crimson: _Why do you say that?_**

**Naruto: What about the party?**

**Crimson, Sasuke, Sakura, Honeymusterd and Inner Crimson: _THE PARTY!!_**

****

**-everyone 'cept Naruto starts fighting-**

**Naruto: SHUT UP**

**-silence-**

**Naruto: How about we sign out first and then, we worry about the party**

**-the room agrees-**

**Crimson: This is Crimson Alucard Nightshade**

**Inner Crimson: _This is Inner Crimson_**

**Sasuke: This is Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sakura: This is Haruno Sakura**

**Honeymusterd: This is Honey-chan**

**Naruto: And this is Uzumaki Naruto**

**Crimson, Inner Crimson, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Honeymusterd: _SIGNING OFF UNTIL THE NEXT TIME! WE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS WE DID! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!! REVIEW!!_**

**Naruto: Ending time-- 1:58 AM July 22, 2008**


	31. Crimson's Song

**Here is what the Naruto Crew and Crimson and Honeymusterd are going through for preparations of the upcoming ceremonies. Think of this as a Bonus chapter everyone. Enjoy!!**

"Well it looks like they finally got all of this sorted out. Oh, hi, everyone! Uzumaki Naruto here. This is the end of the story part we've got going on and here for you all is Miss Crimson Alucard Nightshade with "My Heart Will Go On" the love theme of _Titanic_. You guys definitely have to hear this." said Naruto into the microphone. He walked off the stage and took his seat with the rest of the crew.

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Honeymusterd, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Sarutobi Asuma, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Yuhi Kurenai, Might Gai, Hyuga Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and many others were there as well.

Everyone came dressed elegantly for the concert and the awards and also, Sasuke's 17th birthday was tomorrow so more reason to celebrate.

"I'm going to go see if Crimson's ready, Sasuke," Sakura said to him.

"Hn," he replied.

Sakura walked off backstage and knocked on Crimson's dressing room door. "Crimson, you ready?"

"Almost. Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with this dress?"

Sakura opened the door and came in. Crimson was trying to get the zipper in the back of the dress to zip up.

"Here let me help," Sakura said. She pulled up the zipper.

"Arigatou, Sakura," Crimson said, she turned for Sakura to see. "How does it look?" The dress was long, flowing and black. It almost reached the ground. The dress had thin, black strands holding it up on Crimson's thin shoulders. The dress from her left leg was up to mid-thigh and went down diagonally until it reached the ground. Her high-heeled strap black had a small silver buckle in the front. She wore black gloves that only had a thin band that attached to her middle finger so you couldn't see where they were held and they reached almost to the crock of her arm. Crimson's black hair was pulled up into a elegant bun that only left her bangs out that swept across her face. She had think sliver hoop earring on. Not overly large, they were close to her ear. Around her neck was the silver cross she always were and a pewter crescent moon that was attached to a dark navy blue choker.

"You look very pretty. What about me?" Sakura had on a dark red strapless dress that had a trail in the back. The front reached just above her knees. It showed off her red high-heeled shoes beautifully. Her hair in a high pony tail with the it being held by a diamond studded clip clipped to a black hair tie. Sakura's earring were dangling white diamond stars. Around her wrist was the a charm bracelet that she always wore.

"You look splendid." They laughed at the accents they answered each other in.

"We better go before people start a riot," Sakura said as she left the room, Crimson behind her.

"Yeah, we better and I better get on that stage as well."

On their way down, Naruto spotted them. He went up on stage, "Everyone please welcome, Crimson Nightshade." Everyone clapped when she got on. Naruto handed her the mic.

"Arigatou, Naruto." She hugged him quickly. She walked into the center of the stage and the band behind her began to play "My Heart Will Go On".

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Not many people can say that they've heard Crimson sing," said Neji.

"What do you mean by that?" asked TenTen.

"She's really reserved girl," Shikamaru said. "She doesn't really like to publicize herself like that."

"When she does, she's amazing," Sakura said.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Here's the part where she truly shines," Sasuke said. Crimson's voice rang out through the hall the theatre. The guitar added a beautiful touch to it.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Everyone stood and cheered for the young woman before them. Crimson took a bow, "Thank you. To all of you."

* * *

**Just a little something I wanted to do. Hey, it isn't a _Titanic_ story without the song, ne?**

**"My Heart Will Go On" Written by James Horner**


	32. End Credits

**Here** **is one of things that is longer than a chapter to right and sometimes the most tedious. Lolz, I'm just kidding with all of you. I love every single person on this list and beyond for helping make this story possible so let me start with the people I want to thank. That's right people, the credit section.** **And, as always, it is super long.**

**Mitsuki x Takuto 4 ever  
Asuma Lover  
SadowKitty  
xxiluvemoboyzxx  
sportiegirl  
sasukelver94  
mimi86  
Sasukes Girl  
0oRino0  
Asakura Sora  
I'm in love with a Uchiha 23  
xxKohaku Kittyxx  
Maryu Uchiha  
sign 13  
cherrilatina  
Sweet Tragidie  
OXPrimerosexAngelXO  
Blood Katana  
Cerulian Rider  
omurice  
Dark Sakura Blossoms  
zaroflown  
Kawada 01987  
Angel of Cherry Blossoms  
gothprincess92  
Sazuki Uzumaki  
SCREAM-jessamy  
tinylittlerini  
Av3n93rBl0ss0m  
MewIchigo24  
panda-ppl  
Runlittlepiggy  
Sharingan-EYE-Blossom  
Dolce Vendetta  
JaDeiE-HiMe  
Homemade Pancakes  
Axel's.Little.Sister.Miku  
Nightshadow Dweller  
archer-girl-kagome  
kunoichi of darkness  
kutiyenn  
Alia 101  
Thebrokenart  
Dark Vampire Angel  
CherryBlossemKiss  
sasusakuroxmysox  
Diary of Pain  
Zulieka21  
CrimsonWolfb4  
Sakura8  
Sasukechick1  
xXJ.JsquirrelXx  
sasukeloves  
Naruki Uzumaki  
Haku 2K40  
JooLee01  
XXSakirinXX  
sasusakux3333  
NeverLookBackSamurai  
taikiko  
randomfan  
Teenager,  
decieving fallen angel  
skopde  
KrAzl JaY  
Girlprincess1  
Yuna686  
UchihaxHaruno  
SASUKEGURL  
Hoshi-Naito  
xx.addicted  
angel-in-hell-71  
XxsasusakuxX  
cherryblossom429  
-Lovely-Ice-  
momoko-ai  
Mansell  
Kairiyin  
disenchated-kitty  
xxNEJI-uchihaxx  
realityfling18  
mybloodyday  
X.LazY.ChaoS.X  
Light-Shining-Angel  
Loving91Rain  
ItaKure  
kuchiki977  
Kage Kyoushu  
Pookeymoochie  
LightKunoichi  
Bea no Baka  
CuTe AnD cRaZy  
Dancing.Serpent  
tivangel  
X.iinSane.pErson.xx  
sakura haruno  
Nexsah  
RaiRai  
Princess of drama  
kallmered  
emoboysarehot  
aldOlOv3r1  
King MJJ  
theoneofmanyusernames  
boy boy  
'BladefistsGirl'  
sasusaku  
sasusaku 4 ever  
SamTheBoredRockstar  
Toxic Cupcakes  
jez  
EMT official  
xxxChibiKibaxxx  
Neko Grafic  
domo the kun  
ElementalAries**

**Renee Uchiha**

**nocturnabedamned**

**MidnightShadow909**

**EtherionGirl**

**Ichizillnor**

**gin000**

**Arukas-Guardian**

**Thank you to ever single one of you for always being there. Whether a review, a favorite author or a favorite story, a story alert or an author alert, every single one of you has made such a different impact on this story overall and for that I thank each and everyone of you. And I can't forget a couple of other people**

**My grandfather, for whom I would not be here. He's always been the main support of all of this.**

**My grandmother, you always were interested in hearing what the next biggest piece was well, here's one.**

**My dad, you may not know what's been going on with me always going to bed beyond belief late but here's the product of over a years worth of work**

**My mom, you may have always thought that this is a waste of time, but you never stopped hopping I will come on top because of my first major story.**

**My sister, you may not have had a huge impact on this bit your six-year-old curiosity did make it fun to explain what the movie and what this story was about.**

**I know a lot of you may be wondering why I'm also thanking my family, it's because they are the biggest reviewers out there so that's why they ought to be up here as well.**


End file.
